El esclavo
by LadyArwenUndomiel1
Summary: ¿Hasta donde puedes llegar para sobrevivir? ¿Es verdad que del odio al amor hay un solo paso? Una historia llena de intrigas, suspenso, drama y romance ¡Lean y comenten!
1. El Esclavo I

El esclavo

_**Fanfic 100% Naruhina ¡Ojo a la hora de leer! Puede ser impresionable O.o´ =)**_

_**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto más la obra entera es pura invención mía**_

_-¿Que haremos ahora papito? –pregunto el pequeño niño de rubia cabellera._

_-No lo se Takeshi… pero tú no debes preocuparte, papá se encargará de ti, no permitiré que sufras ni que padezcas por mi culpa. –Respondió el joven._

_-Papito… _

El pequeño de no más de cinco años lo miro con tristeza mientras el joven hombre de cabellos dorados se enjugaba con rudeza las lágrimas del rostro con su brazo derecho intentando ocultar aquel intenso dolor que aprisionaba su pecho.

El ver a su papá tan melancólico y triste le preocupaba, no importaba cuanto su padre le aseverara que ambos estarían bien, él aun era un niño, pero no como cualquier niño, él debía enfrentarse a su corta edad a la más cruda realidad, la pobreza y el hambre.

Ambos vagabundearon durante más de una semana de un albergue a otro, estaba claro para él que su joven padre era su único héroe, no importaba que los demás niños le aseveraran que era un fracasado, él tenía plena confianza y una fe ciega en que su padre lo rescataría de la miseria y el tormento que ahora vivían.

El invierno se tornó crudo, más de lo que ambos podían soportar. Las pequeñas fogatas ya no calentaban y las escasas raciones empezaban a debilitar su cuerpo. Takeshi pensó que quizás todo aquello era obra de su madre, aquella bonita y huesuda mujer que apenas conoció al nacer y a través de una ajada fotografía. Quizás era hora de partir, a su lado, al lado de aquella fantasmagórica figura femenina que le inspiraba amor y a la vez un gran pesar.

Acurrucados en un callejón vacio y con apenas unos diarios como mantas, ambos se abrazaron intentando mantener el calor en sus cuerpos y en sus desvencijadas almas.

Los dorados cabellos del joven hombre yacían ahora húmedos y amorronados por el barro y la nieve. Se froto las manos con rudeza ansiando apreciar sus dedos, pero por mucho que lo intentará no lograba calentar aquellas extremidades. Abrazó a su hijo que dormía incómodamente a su lado.

¿Qué haría? ¿Dónde iría? ¿Cómo salvaría la vida de su pequeño? Jamás en su corta vida imagino que una larga seguidilla de infortunios lo tomaran de punto. Primero la muerte de su joven esposa, quien falleció de cáncer con tan solo veintitrés años, luego el casamiento antinatural de su padre con una mujerzuela que solo evidenciaba interés por la abultada billetera y un excelso apellido, luego la muerte de su progenitor de la manera más absurda e inimaginable y para rematar aquel melodrama un extraño testamento firmado por su propio padre desheredándolo y dejándolo en la más completa pobreza.

Rió un poco para sus adentros intentando no despertar al pequeño que suspiraba y tocia levemente sobre su regazo. ¿Cómo conseguir un trabajo? ¿Dónde podría vivir con Takeshi? Los pocos amigos que creía tener lo habían abandonado en un santiamén, eso le demostraba que todo aquello que creía poseer no era más que una paradójica ilusión.

Su sarcástica sonrisa se desdibujo de su rostro, estaba acabado, hundido en la más agobiante realidad; hundido en el fango hasta la coronilla y su única salvación era… ¿Cuál era? ¿Suicidarse? Eso no dejaba a Takeshi en una buena posición, lo más probable sería que terminará en uno de esos horrendos orfanatos donde los niños padecen las mil y un calamidades, pero ¿Acaso no sufría eso mismo a su lado? Lloró amargamente.

_-Lo siento Takeshi… lo siento… hijo… -Vertiendo unas cuantas lágrimas, lagrimas que no era asiduo a derramar._

_-¡Pobrecitos! ¿Tienen hambre? –Exclamó una angelical voz._

_-Señorita… lo mejor sería que no se metiera en problemas… -susurro otra voz femenina algo áspera._

_-Tienen frío nana… y además éste no es el lugar más adecuado para un niño pequeño. –Refunfuño molesta. El joven alzo su vista y sus amorronados y pegajosos cabellos para ver frente a si una delgada silueta de largos y finos cabellos renegridos, piel pálida y tersa, y una bonita sonrisa._

_-Ya tiene problemas con su padre y son muy severos señorita Hinata. Imagínese llevarse otros dos problemas a casa. –Refunfuño una regordeta mujer._

_-¡No son problemas Nana! ¡Son personas por Dios! –Exclamó indignada._

_-Aun que sean personas serán problemas futuros, sobre todo para su condición. _

_-Hablaré con Hanabi… le pediré que me devuelva el favor que me debe hace tiempo…_

_-Pero… -objeto la regordeta y enojona mujer._

_-¡Pero nada! Podrán trabajar y pagar su estadía en la casa, ya veremos, lo importante ahora es llevarlos aun lugar calentito y con un buen plato de comida. –Expresó con dulzura._

_-¡PERO NO LOS CONOCE! –Exclamo horrorizada la sirvienta._

_-Es verdad… -frunciendo los labios -¿Cómo te llamas? –Extendiéndole la mano _

_¿Por qué una desconocida haría algo como eso? ¿Sobre todo porque alguien, que al parecer provenía de buena familia, ayudaba a dos pordioseros?_

_El chico la miro atentamente con sus dos gemas azules y la joven mujer pareció tildarse por un momento._

_-¿Cuál es tú nombre? –insistió._

_-Naruto… Uzumaki Naruto… -Usaría el apellido de su madre que caso tenía utilizar el desterrado apellido de su difunto padre._

_-Bien Naruto-Kun y… -mirando al niño._

_-Takeshi… él es mi hijo…_

_-¡Vaya es bonito! –contemplando las facciones del pequeño y luego mirando al joven. La chica se tildo otros dos segundos y volvió a sonreír. –Vengan conmigo… -Insistió._

Que podía perder, estaba acabado, arruinado, sin un solo centavo y con un hijo pequeño acuestas y a quien apenas podía alimentar, si la joven le sugiriese prostituirse para pagar el plato de comida no lo dudaría; después de todo, le había prometido a Takeshi que él lo cuidaría.

Tomó al niño entre sus brazos, mientras éste dormía profundamente, y siguió la delgada y atractiva silueta que caminaba frente a él.

Caminaron varias cuadras hasta llegar al umbral de uno de los barrios más exquisitos de Konoha, y como no reconocerlo si él mismo había vivido en aquellos suburbios lujosos a los que jamás podría acceder la plebe.

Llegaron a las puertas de una enorme mansión de blancos pilares y un extenso jardín cubierto aún por las últimas capas de nieve. Frente a ellos se alzaba un alto portón de rejas plateadas con la insignia H en su frente.

_-Bienvenida señorita. –Esbozó una alta figura masculina de ojos pálidos y cabellos negros._

_-¡Hola Suzuma ya estoy en casa! –esbozó alegremente._

_-Adelante señorita… -abriendo la reja pero cerrándola inmediatamente tras el paso de aquella extraña mujer. -¡Ustedes largo! –dijo mirando al andrajoso joven y al niño dormido en sus brazos._

_-¡No déjalos pasar Suzuma! Ellos son mis invitados. –Tomando a Naruto del brazo._

_-Pero… -el guardia miro extrañado a la anciana que los acompañaba pero ésta solo se limito a mirarlo con desdén y a ingresar con rapidez a la casa._

Los tres ingresaron a la enorme casona pero, extrañamente Naruto noto que no lo hacían por la puerta principal, eso seguramente significaba que en cuanto fueran descubiertos serían echados a patadas del lugar, pero con su joven progenie en brazos, no discutiría ni acotaría una sola palabra con tal de obtener algunos días de buen descanso y comida caliente.

La puerta posterior conducía a la cocina y a las habitaciones de servicio. La joven muchacha los condujo hasta una de aquellas para que ambos se cambiaran y se asearan.

_-¿Por qué hace todo esto por nosotros? –Inquirió Naruto mirándola fijamente mientras la chica le sonreía con picardía._

_-¿Y por que no puedo hacerlo? _

_-Bueno no es normal que las personas de sociedad se fijen en la pobreza y miserias ajenas._

_-Pues no soy esa clase de personas pero eso ya lo verás… -guiñándole el ojo izquierdo con picardía –será mejor que descanses mandaré a que les traigan algo de comer, necesito que estés sano y fuerte. –La chica sonrió y se retiró con parsimonia._

Naruto la miró incrédulo, sabía que algo tramaba esta mujer pero no lograba, con el frió y el hambre a cuestas, dilucidar que.


	2. El Esclavo II

"**Para el que se pregunte cuando seguiré mis otros fics bueno sepan que muy pronto, es que ando algo desganada y me da pereza concluirlos"**

**Tengan en cuenta y en consideración que no pienso hacer que los personajes actúen tal cual como en la serie Naruto, sino no tendría gracia inventar algo nuevo; de todas formas espero les agrade como se irán desenvolviendo los personajes.**

**Otra cosa, es que los capítulos no serán tan largos, incluso los capítulos no coincidirán con los números publicados en Fanfiction. Es decir los capítulos cortos serán las continuaciones de uno más largo hasta que se presente el siguiente capitulo en la historia.**

Takeshi se desperezo en una suave y acojinada cama. Por un momento pensó que se hallaba en un extraño sueño o quizás en alguna reminiscencia de su pasado.

Miró a su padre que dormía plácidamente a su lado, le acaricio con suavidad la mejilla para cerciorarse que todo aquello no era una fantasía inmaterial.

_-Buenos días… -suspiró Naruto al sentir el suave tacto del pequeño en su rostro._

_-¡Papito! ¿Estamos soñando? –Inquirió ingenuamente._

_-No claro que no… este no es un sueño… -Naruto se tornó pensativo._

_-Entonces… ¿Dónde estamos? –pregunto el niño con jovialidad._

_-¿Están despiertos? –Se escucho al otro lado de la puerta tras dejarse oír un suave toque en la misma._

_-Si… -esgrimió Naruto a media voz._

_-¡Permiso! –Inquirió la esbelta y delicada silueta cerrando la puerta tras de si._

_-¡Papito es un ángel! –grito Takeshi emocionado._

_-No soy un ángel Takeshi-chan… -sonrió la joven mujer. –Mi nombre es Hinata, Hinata Hyuga…_

_-Hina… Hina… ta… -Pareciera que el niño se había tildado tras intentar pronunciar el nombre de aquella mujer, lo cual causo risas en la muchacha._

_-¿Cómo durmieron?_

_-¡Genial! –se adelanto nuevamente el niño mientras Naruto clavo una seria y austera mirada sobre la joven parada, a su lado, junto a la cama._

_-Pues me alegro… por que no se preparan para desayunar._

_-¡SI! –Takeshi comenzó a saltar sobre la cama._

_-Takeshi hijo… -Exclamó Naruto con seriedad provocando que el niño parase y lo mirase azorado –Ve a bañarte y prepararte para desayunar._

_-Papito… -Takeshi veía nuevamente aquel desagradable rostro de preocupación en su padre._

_-No te preocupes Takeshi-chan, mientras te cambias charlare un momento con tu papito. –Hinata sonrió para intentar alejar aquel apesadumbrado rostro del niño._

_-Si, no te preocupes hijo… -Naruto forzó una sonrisa y lo vio partir rumbo al baño de aquella bien lograda habitación._

_-Tú hijo es un niño encantador… -Suspiró Hinata mientras se sentaba a un lado de la cama del rubio y le clavaba una mirada algo picara. _

_-¿Qué quiere? ¿Por qué nos esta ayudando? –Naruto se sentó en la cama y la miro de manera aterradora. _

Por alguna razón no le caía bien esta mujer y su rostro angelical ocultaba algo más oscuro en su interior o eso es lo que pudo percibir a simple vista.

_-Digamos que puedo ofrecerte un trato Naruto Uzumaki… _

Hinata acaricio suavemente con su mano izquierda, las piernas del joven que yacían bajo la frazada, lo que provoco que a éste se le erizará cada uno de sus cabellos.

_-¿Un trato? –Inquirió desconfiado tras notar aquella libidinosa actitud por parte de la chica._

_-Puedo ofrecerte la seguridad de que tú y tú hijo tendrán techo, comida y una sustancial providencia de todo lo que necesiten mientras estén aquí en esta casa. –Hinata sonrió con malicia._

_-¿A cambio de que? _

Naruto la observó con seriedad lo que causo risillas en la joven y su pronta incorporación hasta acomodarse semí encorvada sobre él y posicionarse a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Naruto trago saliva con algo de dificultad tras notar aquella proximidad y el leve escote de la chica que permitía alzar su imaginación, por unos cuantos segundos, sobre un candente y encantador infierno.

_-¿Qué podrías ofrecerme por tan excelso trato Uzumaki Naruto? _

Hinata volvió a sonreír contemplándolo con lujuria, pero el joven inmediatamente apartó su rostro con desdén mirando hacia un punto perdido de la habitación; lo que ocasionó que Hinata sonriera entre dientes, se mordiera disimuladamente los labios y se incorporara con rapidez.

Naruto volvió a contemplarla con cierta arrogancia ganada desde su cuna; sin duda, ésta mujer no era tan diferente a las mujerzuelas que se dicen llamar "Damas" y que ocultan con la apariencia lo corroído de sus almas.

_-Trabajarás para mí durante seis meses…_

_-¿Seis meses? –la interrumpió._

_-Así es… seis meses en los cuales serás mi esclavo personal… -Dijo descaradamente mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabello._

_-¡QUE! –El chico la miró horrorizado._

_-No te exaltes, tampoco es la gran cosa… -Suspiro y sonrió. –Estarás a mi servicio durante ese tiempo y tú función principal será entretenerme y más que nada entretener a mis amigas ¡Ves no es la gran cosa! -haciendo graciosos movimientos con sus manos._

_-¡Me esta pidiendo que me prostituya o algo así! –dijo exaltado._

_-Te estoy dando la oportunidad de que saques a tú hijo de la miseria y la calle. En comparación a eso lo que te pido es… ¡INFIMO! –volviendo a aproximarse a su rostro._

_-¡Esta loca! Yo no haré eso… no se que piensa que soy… ¡Maldita sea no soy un estúpido gigoló!_

_-¡Shuu! –Chisto la joven colocando el dedo índice de su mano sobre los labios de un iracundo Naruto. –Piénsalo Naruto… ¿cuanto crees que sobrevivirá tu hijo en las calles comiendo basura? ¿Crees que hallarás algún empleo antes de que le suceda algo malo? ¿Crees que alguien va a rescatarte? ¿Si así fuera, no crees que la espera pueda ser perjudicial para ti y para él?_

Naruto bajo su cabeza con resignación. La chica tenía razón Takeshi no estaba en muy buenas condiciones como para pasar un día más en la calle.

_-No quiero que mi hijo se inmiscuya en esto… quiero que él este a salvo de toda esta locura… que sea un niño feliz._

_-¡Y lo será! –Sentenció –Siempre y cuando cumplas con éste contrato. Extrayendo un sobre y un papel del bolsillo de su chaqueta._

_Naruto leyó aquel bendito contrato, por un momento creyó estar haciendo un trato con el demonio mismo; a cambio de su alma, el alma de su hijo permanecería intacta._

_-Verás que no te arrepentirás… -insistió la chica al verlo dudar._

_-¡Papá! –grito Takeshi en el baño._

_-Ya voy…_

_-No traje toalla… -sentenció canturreando encerrado en el baño. Era feliz, después de tantos meses su hijo era feliz, como negarle aquella dicha, como enclaustrarlo a la pobreza y miseria absoluta otra vez._

_-¡LO HARE! –suspirando con potencia._

_-Me encanta que seas un hombre decidido… -Hinata se hecho sobre él y lo abrazo con fuerza y luego lo miro fijamente a los ojos. –Estoy segura que me divertiré mucho con esto… -sentencio despacito mientras se miraban. Hinata intento besarlo pero Naruto con rapidez coloco aquel contrato entre sus labios y los de ella._

_-Pero primero necesito saber que después de estos seis meses mi hijo y yo podremos subsistir con una buena cuota de dinero en el banco, a mi nombre por supuesto, y un bonito departamento en el centro de Konoha de mi propiedad._

_-¡Vaya eres rápido! –Sentenció la chica con alegría. –Puedo proporcionarte eso…_

_-Por escrito…_

_-Lo agregaremos al contrato… -Intentando nuevamente besarlo tras arrebatarle con brusquedad el papel._

_-¡Otra cosa más! No entretendré a tus "amigos" ¿quedo claro?_

_-¡Clarísimo! –sentenció la chica sorprendida y algo picara. Hinata retomó el contacto visual con sus rosados labios y sin contener las ansias se dispuso a besarlo._

_-Lo siento Takeshi me llama… -Levantándose bruscamente y dejándola con las ansias y el calor a flor de piel._

Hinata lo observó tomar un toallón del closet e introducirse en el tóale tras lo cual cerro la puerta. La pelinegra se desparramó sobre la cama y se tornó pensativa por unos instantes; por fin consumaría su venganza y lo mejor aún es que lo disfrutaría. Quien diría que con tan solo veintisiete años podría proponerse un plan tan malévolo y tan excitante.

La chica sonrió mientras contemplaba el techo, tumbada sobre la cama, se mordió los labios intentando contener el calor que la corroía. Todo aquello le producía una sensación placentera, incluso más de lo que se atrevía a admitir, tanto que tuvo que morderse suavemente el dedo índice de su mano izquierda para contenerse.

_-El juego inicia ahora… -dijo despacito esbozando una bonita sonrisa en sus labios._

-**/****** *-***/

**Muchísimas gracias a Freya-x por comentar espero que te guste esta otra parte de este fic.**

**Se agradece de antemano todas las sugerencias y comentarios, claro esta les pido no arrojen los famosos tomatazos por que suelen ser ¡dolorosísimos!**

**¡Comenten! **


	3. Una mujer solitaria

_**Aquí vamos con el siguiente capítulo antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que han leído y comentado en esta historia pues como siempre digo saber que alguien le lo que hago me motiva a seguir escribiendo y disfrutando esto que hago.**_

_**Especial agradecimiento a:**_

**Freya-x**

**natsumi hhr nh**

**Bellrose Jewel**

**Rizeto Uzumaki**

**Christine-Core**

**¡Gracias por comentar!**

Capitulo II

"Una mujer solitaria"

Cuatro días después de haber descansado y alimentado correctamente, tras una larga hambruna de meses, Naruto y Takeshi retozaban contentos admirando uno de los jardines de invierno de aquella enorme mansión.

Naruto veía a su hijo feliz, hacia tanto que no lo veía sonreír que se tildaba en sus expresiones y en sus arrebatos de algarabía corriendo por los extensos pasillos de aquella frondosa y bien lograda vegetación de invierno.

El perfume de las flores cultivadas, la belleza de las orquídeas, los colores de las magnolias y un sin fin de plantas exóticas lo habían transportado fuera de aquel tormento, al cual se vería sujeto en cuanto aquella extraña y perspicaz joven de ojos perlados le incitará a cumplir con su parte del trato.

_-¡Mira papa! ¿No es hermosa? –Inquirió Takeshi trayendo consigo una pequeña flor fucsia._

_-¿De dónde lo has sacado Takeshi? –Inquirió algo molesto._

_-Estaba en el suelo papá… -Ensimismándose en aquella pequeña y frágil flor que ahora sostenía entre sus manos. –Nunca había visto algo tan bonito…_

_-A tú madre le encantaban las flores y veo que has heredado ese gusto de ella pequeño. –Naruto sonrió, evocando el rostro de su bella esposa aún latente en su memoria._

_-¿Mi mamá era tan bonita como esta flor? –Pregunto algo incauto tras no percatarse de la pena que aún le socavaba el corazón al ojiazul._

_-Era muy bonita… -ensimismándose un poco._

_-¿Igual que la señorita Hinata? –El pequeño Takeshi sonrió con picardía._

_-Esa mujer… -Sentenció con ira tornándose pensativo ¿Por qué le enfadaba tanto esa mujer? ¿Qué había en ella que le repelía a ese extremo?_

_-Yo creo que es una chica muy bonita y buena papito… -Sonriendo._

_-¡Vaya me siento halagada! –Exclamó la susodicha apoyada en uno de los pilares que sostenía el techo de cristal de aquel herbolario._

_-¡Señorita Hinata! –El chico sonrió y corrió a su encuentro dándole un fuerte abrazo, cosa que pareció disgustar a Naruto en sobremanera pues no lograba disimular su rostro enfadado._

_-Que buen recibimiento… -Sonrió Hinata abrazando al niño y alzándolo en sus brazos. –Takeshi eres todo un caballero. –Besándole la mejilla izquierda._

_-Es muy buena con nosotros… -Alegó el niño avergonzado._

_-¡Takeshi! –Profirió Naruto en voz alta._

El pequeño al oír la voz determinante de su padre descendió de los brazos de la joven mujer y se aproximo con rapidez a su lado.

_-Ve a jugar Takeshi… _

Naruto cambio el tono severo de su voz , pues había notado lo estricto que había sonado ante su hijo. Las demostraciones falsas de aquella joven para con su pequeño lo sacaban de quicio, pues ya sabía cuál era la única cosa que esa mujer pretendía de él.

_-No deberías tratarlo de esa manera es solo un niño… -Rió Hinata aproximándose a él tras ver la lejanía de Takeshi._

_-Es mi hijo y se cómo educarlo sin tu ayuda. –Mirándola con rebeldía._

_-¡Me encanta que seas tan salvaje! –Esbozo colgándose de su cuello._

_-No soy un mono… -esbozo con desagrado volteándole el rostro._

_-Bien si quieres jugar así… -Soltándolo con rapidez._

_-¿Qué es lo que quiere? –Inquirió él tras verla deambular a su alrededor como buitre que circunda una presa herida._

_-Te tengo tú primar asignación… -Hinata sonrió._

_-¿Qué quiere que haga? –Naruto sintió que se le aflojaban las piernas pero qué más podía hacer ya estaba en el baile y no le quedaba otra más que bailar._

_-Una amiga mía se halla un poco melancólica. Cree que su esposo la engaña con otra mujer y él no le da señales de que esa afirmación no sea cierta. Quiero que vayas y la entretengas un poco esta semana; su marido pasará unos días fuera por trabajo y ella estará sola en casa._

_-¿Pretende que la seduzca mientras su marido está de viaje? –Naruto no salía de su asombro._

_-¡Claro! -Hinata se aproximó al chico mirándolo de soslayo. – ¿Sabes cómo entretener a una mujer verdad? _

_-Se refiere a… -Naruto trago saliva._

_-Si -acariciando con su mano derecha el cuello de la camisa del joven. –Quiero que la comprendas, la escuches y la hagas feliz. –La chica volvió a sonreír. –Es lo que todas las mujeres buscamos, un hombre que nos halague que conteste nuestros diálogos y que nos desarme en una lujuriosa noche de desenfreno y pasión._

_-¿Quiere que me acueste con ella? –Naruto arqueo una ceja tras lo desfachatado de la propuesta._

_-Si ella así lo desea… hazlo… -Exclamó contenta._

_-No puedo dejar a Takeshi solo tanto tiempo._

_-Vamos solo serán dos o tres días, yo lo cuidaré… -A Naruto solo se le cruzo la determinante idea de "¿Porque dejaría a mi hijo con una zorra como tú?"_

_-Él no está acostumbrado a estar lejos de mí y además… -El chico calló._

_-Descuida Naruto… Takeshi y yo nos llevaremos bien y estará protegido. Te daré un celular para que te comuniques con él todos los días ¿Qué te parece?_

_-No lo sé…_

_-Bien… -La chica giro sobre sí misma y se aparto unos centímetros del ojiazul. –Si quieres dar por terminado nuestro trato puedes marcharte ahora mismo._

_-Maldita… -Esgrimió en voz baja pero lo suficiente como para que Hinata lo escuchara y sonriera de espaldas a su posición. –Lo haré… -Agachando la cabeza. Hinata sonrió satisfecha._

El chico viajo casi una hora en colectivo hasta llegar a las puertas del departamento de aquella "supuesta" amiga. Caminaba lleno de ira y de resentimiento mientras evocaba en su imaginación las mil y un maneras de hacerle pagar a esa esclavista el trato inhumano propinado hacia su persona.

Toco el timbre del portero y espero unos segundos hasta que una voz algo nerviosa y frágil respondió a su llamado.

_-Hola… ¿Quién es? –Inquirió la débil voz tras la bocina._

_-Buenos días… ahh… mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y… verá yo… -El chico se sintió nervioso y distraído, tanto que no lograba enfocarse para cuadrar una oración decente. Sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño papelillo color blanco y lo leyó. –Busco a la señora Sakura… -se tildo leyendo el apellido -Haruno Sakura… se encontraría ella me envía Hinata Hyuga su amiga._

_-¡SI! –Dijo la chica nerviosa –Por favor suba estoy en el quinto piso B por favor que nadie lo vea… -La chica suspiro –No quiero tener problemas…_

_-Descuide… _

_Naruto pudo escuchar el claro timbrazo de la puerta y su señal para introducirse al edificio. ¿Por qué alguien que le fuera infiel a su marido sería tan estúpida como para invitarlo a su propia casa? De seguro estas niñas ricas eran idiotas o demasiado santurronas como para triangular una idea así._

_Se dirigió silencioso hasta el ascensor, para su suerte solo había una viejecita allí pero bajo en el tercer piso, Naruto solo le sonrió al salir ésta del ascensor y luego continuo viaje. Volvió a tragar saliva, no que le molestará tener sexo con una mujer y más si ésta lo deseaba, pero sentía que era algo un poco sucio ya que indirectamente él era forzado a eso. _

_Por su mente rondaba la imagen de su difunta esposa, si ella no hubiese sido víctima de esa dura enfermedad, si lo hubiese elegido a él antes que a su hijo. _

_¿Pero que estaba pensando? Takeshi era su primogénito, la luz de sus ojos, pero también fue el causante de una desgarránte realidad sabida por todos. Keiko estaba muy enferma para concebir. Su enfermedad la había llevado a su límite y sin embargo ella deseaba tener algo más de él que solo su cariño, ella había deseado consumar ese sueño maternal que desde pequeña la enloquecía, ser madre. Keiko sabía que un embarazo era demasiado riesgoso y no importo cuanto él se hubiese opuesto a esa situación, ella ya había tomado una contundente decisión que él no pudo evitar._

_La puerta del departamento se abrió súbitamente para mostrar ante sus ojos la delgada y preciosa figurilla de ojos verdes y cabello rosado semí largo apostada estáticamente frente a él._

_-Hola… -dijo ella tras suspirar._

_-Buenos días yo soy…_

_-Naruto –Lo interrumpió ella –Si, Hinata me ha hablado de ti, pero pasa por favor no quiero que nadie nos vea hablando. –Sentenció ella algo melancólica._

_-Gracias…_

_El chico pudo notar el lujoso apartamento envuelto en el más pulcro orden. Pudo ver un amplio sofá color rojo en el centro de la sala una mesilla junto a él y varias estanterías y muebles a su alrededor Una mesa redonda con varias sillas de roble más a la izquierda junto a un gran ventanal con vista a la ciudad. Además, pudo notar varias habitaciones accesorias._

_-¿Puedo ofrecerle algo? -inquirió la joven más nerviosa._

_-Agua… solo agua gracias. –Tras sacarlo de su ensueño._

_La joven se retiró hacia una de las habitaciones. Naruto camino un poco por la sala pudo sentir la suave fragancia de unas bellas flores sobre unas estanterías cercanas y varias fotos de la muchacha pelirosa acompañada de un hombre que a simple vista dedujo era su marido._

_El chico de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros era muy bien parecido. Naruto tomó una de aquellas fotos para observarla con detenimiento, ambos se veían tan felices que no podía entender todo este embrollo en el cual ambos eran participes de un inaudito engaño. El jamás había compartido la idea de que el engaño fuese algo con lo que se podía jugar, no era un hombre de medias tintas, si la relación no funcionaba lo mejor era que cada cual tomara su propio rumbo, su camino y cada uno en paz para hacer de su vida lo que desease._

_-Él es Sasuke… mi marido… -Exclamó la delicada voz sacándolo nuevamente de trance._

_-Lo siento… no era mi intención husmear. –Se disculpó él, dejando la foto en su lugar con rapidez._

_-No se disculpe… seguramente se preguntará porque hago esto… -Entregándole el vaso de agua._

_-Gracias… -Naruto la miro a los ojos pero la muchacha no lograba sostener su mirada._

_-Lo amo… amo a Sasuke… hace poco más de un año que estamos casados, fuimos novios desde el colegio y siempre hemos estado juntos, él lo es todo para mi, siempre lo ha sido…_

_-Pero…_

_-Siéntate Naruto ¿No te molesta que te tutee verdad? _

_-No claro que no… -Sentándose en el sofá. Ella se acomodó a su lado._

_-Te seré sincera… siempre hemos tenido algunos problemas a la hora de… -La chica guardo silencio unos segundos y lo miró._

_-Si_

_-A la hora de hacer el amor… -Esbozó con rapidez._

_-¿Problemas? ¿Cómo cuales? –Inquirió intrigado mientras la miraba de arriba abajo sin duda la muchacha era muy bonita._

_-Me cuesta sentir placer a la hora de estar con él… yo… -La chica calló otra vez avergonzada. –Lo siento… ¡Yo nunca había hecho esto y estoy muy nerviosa! –Exclamó._

_-Descuide yo tampoco… pero supongo que podemos hablarlo como amigos ¿verdad? -El rubio sonrió y eso pareció reconfortarla._

_-He querido consultar a un profesional pero sus consejos no me han servido con anterioridad. Hinata me dijo que me ayudarías… -La chica sonrió satisfecha._

_-Así… -Naruto echo a reír nervioso, que pensaba esa zorra que él era, un psicoterapeuta o algo así ¡Ojala pudiese estrangularla con sus propias manos! Esta idea le produjo satisfacción por un momento aislándolo de la charla._

_-¿Me ayudarás verdad? –Inquirió Sakura._

_-Si… lo haré… si Hinata te dijo eso… -Sonriendo falsamente –Haré todo lo posible ¿Dime qué te pasa? –Solo le faltaba un bolígrafo y una carpeta para convertirse en un psicólogo._

_-Sasuke es un hombre hermoso, él es tierno y a la vez es un hombre seguro de sí mismo. Ha tenido miles de propuestas cuando éramos más jóvenes, de mujeres hermosas y llamativas, pero por alguna razón él se fijó en mí. Yo en cambio siempre fui algo retraída y vergonzosa, solía acomplejarme por todo y aún lo hago, no termino de estar a gusto con mi cuerpo y eso me provoca severas batallas mentales ¿Le gustaré? ¿Me verá bonita hoy? ¿Realmente me ama y desea estar conmigo?_

_Cuando él me pidió salir sinceramente me sorprendí mucho. –Sakura sonrió. –Él es un chico serio y poco demostrativo así que jamás sospeche que yo le gustará es más siempre pensé que me aborrecía, pero cuando él me pidió que fuera su novia me sentí la mujer más feliz del mundo._

_El noviazgo parecía ser casi un sueño maravilloso ¡Dios estaba con el hombre más lindo de todo el colegio!_

_Cuando me pidió estar con él no lo dude, yo también lo deseaba, lo deseaba más que nada en el mundo… -Sakura volvió a callar y sus ojos dejaron entrever varias lagrimas._

_-¿Qué ocurrió? –Inquirió Naruto._

_-No pudimos hacerlo, yo estaba muy adolorida y asustada, para mí era una experiencia totalmente nueva, estaba tan nerviosa que no pude mantener mi concentración y la relación en esos momentos._

_-¿Él se enfado?_

_-¡No, claro que no! Al contrario fue muy comprensivo conmigo. Después de eso lo intentamos varias veces hasta que lo logramos. Dirás que soy muy estúpida pero me avergonzaba tanto mi cuerpo que no me sentía lo suficientemente hermosa para él._

_-Tranquila entiendo lo que has pasado mi mujer y yo tuvimos ese problema. –Naruto sonrió tontamente._

_-¡DIOS, ERES CASADO TAMBIÉN, HINATA NO ME HA DICHO NADA! –Exclamo roja como un tomate._

_-No… -Naruto bajo el rostro y aparto la mirada. –Mi esposa falleció hace cinco años._

_-Lo… lo lamento Naruto… -Dijo la joven apenada. –Como hablaste en términos presentes pensé que..._

_-Descuida, pero volvamos a tu problema._

_-Está bien. Sasuke y yo siempre mantenemos relaciones regularmente y si te soy sincera no he logrado complacerlo; él me dice que sí, pero lo conozco muy bien, se que nunca ha llegado al orgasmo._

_-¡NUNCA! –Naruto la miró boquiabierta._

_-Lo sé, deberás pensar que soy una inútil en la cama… y si no lo niego no soy buena con el sexo, y esto me genera muchos tabúes y problemas que trato de trabajar con todas mis ansias. Sin contar que muchas veces me pongo tan nerviosa que la que termina fingiendo soy yo por que al pensar en él no disfruto del acto._

_-¿Lo ideal sería que ambos lo charlen no crees? –Sentenció el chico._

_-Lo he intentado pero él me dice que está bien, que es feliz, aun que nuestra pareja, sexualmente hablando, no sea la mejor…_

_-¿Pero? –Naruto la miró llorisquear nuevamente._

_-Hace cosa de dos meses se me ha ocurrido plantearle la idea de tener un bebe, llevamos varios meses casados y muchos de novios, nos conocemos bien y ambos queríamos formar una familia, pero desde entonces él ha estado mucho más reservado. Casi nunca está en casa y ya casi no me toca… e intentado hablar con él pero siempre esquiva el tema._

_-Quizás no desee ser padre aún ¿lo has pensado?_

_-Si, por eso le dije que si no estaba seguro que podíamos postergarlo, pero él no ha vuelto a ser el mismo. Hace un tiempo he comenzado a sospechar que tenga a otra mujer._

_-¿Por qué lo crees?_

_-He encontrado en su chaqueta el teléfono y el nombre de una tal Leslie, es más he hurtado su celular y hay varias llamadas de esa mujer a su teléfono. Me ha dicho que se iba unos días por trabajo pero sé que se ha ido con ella. No lo culpo… -Echando a llorar –Seguro ella puede complacerlo más que yo… pero no quiero perderlo ¡NO QUIERO! Lo amo… y haré lo que sea ¡LO QUE SEA! –Mirándolo a los ojos mientras derramaba copiosas lagrimas._


	4. Una mujer solitaria I

_**Atención a la hora de leer este fanfic posee alto contenido M+ así que no lean si son menores de edad. Yo no me hago responsable de nada.**_

_**Bueno tampoco es la pavada pero en fin para que lo sepan. Como dije cuando empecé el fanfic esto seria un NaruHina y se mantendrá así no me pregunten si será o no NaruHina.**_

_**Eso por un lado, por otro tengan en cuenta que este es un fanfic fuerte y apunta al drama si son Fanáticos NaruHinas estrictos entonces este no es su fic.**_

_**He dicho todo gracias a todos por leer y ¡COMENTEN!**_

_*************************oo*****************************ooo************_

_-¿Y quieres que yo te ayude en qué? –Pregunto inseguro y con algo de temor ¿acaso le pediría hacer un trió con su marido o algo así? Naruto se sobresalto._

_-Hinata me ha dicho que lo mejor que puedo hacer es consultar con un hombre mis problemas, yo no tengo amigos así que cuando ella me planteo la idea de hablar contigo… -Sakura se acomodó en el sofá y su rostro se tornó algo enrojecido. –Me dijo que tú eras un buen amigo y que sin duda podrías ayudarme._

_-¿Un buen amigo he?... –esbozo con ira reprimida, más bien sería un buen esclavo._

_-Mira haré lo que sea por recuperar a mi esposo no estoy dispuesta a permitir que alguien me arrebate el amor de Sasuke._

_-Bueno… -El chico suspiro y luego se recostó sobre el sofá. –Supongo que podría darte algunos consejos._

_-¡En serio! –Grito emocionada._

_**En la casa Hyuga…**_

_-¿Por qué mi papito no está con nosotros? –Inquirió Takeshi algo taciturno mientras jugaba en la piscina interna de la casa y chapoteaba en el agua._

_-Porque tú papá está haciendo un encargo para mi Takeshi-kun, pero descuida seguramente volverá en unos días y te llamará sin falta. –Sonrió Hinata._

_-¡Pero lo extraño! –lloriqueo el pequeño._

_-¿Acaso no me quieres Takeshi-kun? ¿Me odias? –Hinata se acuclillo en el borde de la piscina para mirar directamente a sus ojitos azulinos con ternura._

_-No… pero quiero a mi papito…_

_-Descuida le enviaré un mensaje para que te llame ni bien pueda; seguro que cuando vuelve te trae un regalo enorme ¿Qué te parece?_

_-¡Lo crees! –Exclamo emocionado._

_-Sí, claro que sí. –Sonriendo._

El niño pareció contentarse un poco tras aquella inventada confesión. Hinata lo vio ensimismarse jugando nuevamente en la piscina con algunos soldados y su salvavidas atado a la cintura.

La muchacha se ajusto su bata, se acomodó el cabello y se recostó sobre una reposera no muy lejana.

_-Aquí tiene su jugo señorita… -Señalo la criada._

_-Gracias Nana, eres muy amable…_

_-El niño se ve feliz ¿no cree?_

_-Así es Nana y mientras esté a mi cargo me asegurare de que no le falte nada._

_-La verdad es que es muy bonito… pero señorita…_

_-¡Basta nana! –Hinata la miró con fiereza y la criada calló._

_-Con su permiso. –La mujer hizo una reverencia y se marcho._

Hinata bebió un poco de su jugo y se recostó en aquella cómoda reposera. Se sentía feliz, había deseado durante tanto tiempo aquello que no le importaba los medios para obtenerlo, aún sabiendo que Naruto y Takeshi estarían con ella por un tiempo limitado lo disfrutaría. Por un lado la dulce venganza le producía un intenso placer, pero por otro lado la indiferencia de aquel egocéntrico muchacho la excitaba y a la vez la entristecía.

_-Así que aquí pierdes tu tiempo hermanita. –Sentenció una voz femenina._

_-Buenas tardes Hanabi… -murmuro sin moverse._

_-¿Así que este es el hijo de ese tal Naruto verdad?_

_-Lo es…_

_-Comprendes que si papá se entera de esto te echara de patitas a la calle. –Hinata la observó mientras ésta la miraba estática y con cierto engreimiento._

_-Olvidas, querida Hanabi, que papá ya me ha corrido… _

_-Así… lo había olvidado… pero te perdonó la vida… mejor dicho te tuvo lastima. –riendo con cinismo._

_-¡Lástima! Querrás decir que me perdonó por cierto dinero depositado en su cuenta de banco a cambio de mi estancia un tiempo más en la mansión, sin olvidar que me ha vendido al mejor postor._

_-Deberías estar contenta Hinata, Neji será un buen partido para ti, más de lo que mereces. –Sentándose en una silla contigua._

_-Neji… -Hinata cerró sus ojos recordando aquel guapo pero violento muchacho. Su reflejo externo ocultaba muy bien su faceta endemoniada._

_-Supongo que no tendrás problemas para complacerlo verdad, siempre y cuando cambies tu frigidez. –Hanabi echo a reír descaradamente. Jamás había sentido aprecio por su hermana mayor y eso no había cambiado con los años._

_-¿Supongo que lo dices porque sabes lo que le gusta verdad? –Hinata la miró con descaro._

_-Tal vez… -mordiéndose los labios mientras reía con cinismo._

_-Si me dispensas prefiero ir a nadar. –Quitándose la bata de baño y dirigiéndose a la piscina._

_-Ve a nadar… hermanita… disfruta mientras puedas, quien sabe y uno de estos días termines en la calle o en un cajón. –Sonriendo malévolamente._

**En la casa de Haruno Sakura…**

_-En fin… supongo que es algo complicado de explicar pero debes tratar de disfrutar tú y no pensar tanto en que estará pensando el otro. Simplemente… -Naruto se sintió un tanto nervioso -¡Disfruta! Ese es el mejor consejo que puedo darte. –El pelirrubio sonrió tontamente._

_-Ahh vaya… -Sakura se sintió un tanto decepcionada. –No sé si podré hacerlo Naruto… yo… bueno Hinata dijo que quizás podríamos… es decir –La chica volvió a ponerse colorada, se paró de un sopetón del sillón y comenzó a caminar frente a él nerviosa._

_-¿Quieres que lo hagamos? –Inquirió él._

_-Quiero que me enseñes que me digas que es lo que te gusta más, que pueda superar este complejo… yo…_

_-Pero si no has logrado eso con tu esposo crees que podrás hacerlo conmigo._

_-Lo he pensado… -Dijo ella tornándose pensativa. –Yo creo que si te veo como a un médico o algo así no sería tan malo… es decir… como una especie de terapia u aprendizaje._

_-Yo puedo hacerlo- Aseveró él con firmeza –pero no sé tú…_

_-¡LO HARÉ! No quiero perder a Sasuke…_

_-Bien pero más que nada hazlo por disfrutar del sexo Sakura-chan –Naruto sonrió. Se sentía algo pervertido pero ya se había encariñado un poco con la chica y con la idea._

Sakura lo cogió de la mano y lo condujo al cuarto. Naruto la paró en seco antes de ingresar.

_-¿Esta es su habitación?_

_-Si esta es… -Sakura lo miro atónita._

_-Prefiero hacerlo en otro lugar si no te molesta. – ¡Rayos! Pensó, se sentía un maldito roba esposas._

_-Hay un cuarto de servicio si quieres… _

La chica lo llevó hasta aquel cuarto, era pequeño pero bastaba para la situación. En el centro de la habitación estaba la cama y a su lado un pequeño farol de noche colocado sobre una mesita de luz.

_-Bien… aquí estamos… -suspiro ¿Cómo estaría Takeshi? Seguramente ya lo estaría extrañando._

_-¿Estás bien Naruto? –Inquirió la joven más el muchacho no respondió. -Naruto… -insistió._

_-Sí, perdona estaba algo distraído._

_-¿Aun quieres hacerlo?_

_-Si, Sakura lo siento… solo… -El chico agito su rubia cabellera y la miró a los ojos, la chica volvió a tornarse colorada. _

_-Hay algo que quiero intentar… Ahh… Hinata me dijo que a los hombres les gusta y yo… bueno no tengo tanta experiencia con eso y… -Tartamudeando._

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-Quiero… - Sakura lo empujo sobre la cama y se acuclillo a su lado –déjame intentarlo –Desabrochando el botón del pantalón y bajándole el cierre del mismo._

_-Está bien… -tragando saliva. –Solo ten cuidado… -El joven se sentía a esa altura bastante incomodo._

_-Sí…_

Sakura empezó a besarlo suavemente mientras Naruto le indicaba como hacerlo correctamente. No sabía si ésta mujer era tan inocente como decía serlo, ni si Hinata, esa sucia rata, lo había involucrado en aquella odisea con la finalidad de cobrar algún dinerillo por sus servicios.

Se sujeto con fuerza de las cobijas mientras sentía la húmeda y tibia cavidad bucal rozar con delicadeza su miembro eréctil mientras la pelirosa arrodillada a sus pies gemía excitada.

_-¿Qué sientes? –Pregunto entre suspiros el ojiazul intentando contenerse._

_-Me gusta… -sonrió ella mientras volvía a su tarea._

Naruto podía sentir su cuerpo hervir no había tenido relaciones desde que su esposa había fallecido y ahora se veía envuelto en una situación algo atípica y escabrosa pero no por eso menos placentera. De repente el celular en su bolsillo comenzó a sonar con ímpetu.

_-¿Qué es eso? –Inquirió Sakura mientras volvía a concentrarse en aquella felación._

_-¡RAYOS! –Respirando dificultosamente. _

Naruto tomó el teléfono y se tildo unos segundos en la pantalla del móvil, seguramente era la rata esclavista. Volvió a suspirar con fuerzas mientras sujetaba del cabello a la pelirosa con ahínco para sentir con más vigor aquel acto.

_-Hola… -dijo suspirando._

_-Hola Naruto ¿llamó en mal momento? –Inquirió la aguda voz al otro lado de la bocina._

_-Si… un mal momento –intentando contenerse._

_-Ya veo… -La voz de Hinata sonó algo triste lo que lo descoloco. –Takeshi quiere hablarte antes de dormir._

_-¿Él está bien? _

_-Si… solo necesita escuchar tu voz. Trata de contenerte vaquero. –La chica rio con cinismo ¿Acaso esta mujer era bipolar?_

_-¡Papito! –Expreso el chico con congoja._

_-Hola hijo ¿Cómo estás?_

_-Te extraño papá… -llorisqueando._

_-Hinata te trata mal –Mordiéndose los labios._

_-No, hoy jugamos en la pileta._

_-¿Y te divertiste?_

_-Mucho… pero quiero que regreses…_

_-Lo haré Takeshi…_

_-¿Cuándo? _

_-Pronto, muy pronto…_

_-¿Y me traerás un regalo?_

_-¿Un regalo? _

_-Sí, la señorita Hinata me dijo que me traerías un regalo._

_-Sí, claro… -Naruto sintió desfallecer. –Ve a dormir Takeshi y no te preocupes te llamaré en la mañana lo prometo._

_-Te quiero papá._

_-Y yo a ti hijo… -Naruto volvió a morderse los labios._

_-Bueno ahora a dormir… -Dijo Hinata a lo lejos mientras el niño le entregaba el celular._

_-¡Cuídalo! –Dijo Naruto._

_-Lo haré ¿Y qué tal lo hace Sakura? _

_-No te incumbe…_

_-Claro que sí, es mi amiga lo olvidas._

_-Tengo que colgar… -Sintiendo que llegaba a su clímax._

_-No cuelgues… -dijo la chica con voz severa._

_-¡QUE! –Exaltado_

_-¡No cuelgues!_

_-¿Acaso quieres?_

_-Sí, pero no le digas a Sakurita deja que sea solo ella. –Una leve risilla se oyó del otro lado de la línea. Para Naruto esto era el colmo. Esa mujer era una retorcida. –Descuida solo quiero oír…_

_-Pero Takeshi…_

_-Él está por dormir y de todas formas estoy cerca de la ventana. Hazlo o cancela el contrato. –punzando otra vez su punto más débil._

_-Bien… -Sentencio con enojo. _

Naruto deposito el teléfono con algo de brusquedad sobre la mesa de luz y volvió a concentrarse en la pelirosa que ahora suspiraba intensamente. El pelirrubio no se contuvo más y exhalo un fuerte resoplido y un intenso gemido dejándose caer sobre la cama.

_-Lo hice bien Naruto-kun… -Inquirió Sakura sentándose a su lado._

_-Creo que tu esposo estará muy feliz Sakura-chan._

_-¿Quieres hacerlo? –Le sugirió ella con timidez._

_-Si –Contesto él sin dudarlo._

Rápidamente se quitó la camisa, la polera y la chaqueta. Ayudo a la pelirosa a despojarse de su ropa y la recostó sobre la cama besándola y acariciándola.

_-¿Te sientes bien? –Le susurró cerca del oído._

_-Si, Naruto-Kun._

La acaricio, estaba excitada, a simple tacto la chica no pudo evitar gemir. EL chico se incorporó para verla mejor, pero ella enseguida cubrió su cuerpo con pudor.

_-Debes dejar que te mire Sakura, solo ciérralos ojos, respira profundo y concéntrate en mis besos, enfócate en el placer del contacto, en cómo te hago sentir. –Dijo mientras la besaba._

El chico volvió a acariciarla con suavidad a mordisquear sus pezones hasta que la joven se hubo relajado. Sintió que las piernas se aflojaban a su alrededor permitiéndole acomodarse en su interior.

La muchacha gimió de placer, pero su cuerpo volvió a tensarse. La acaricio y la tranquilizo dulcemente en su oído hasta que la chica logro entregarse por completo en aquella relación.

Hinata podía escuchar con toda claridad los gemidos de ambos y los suaves ronroneos del muchacho. Parecía que su respiración se aceleraba y aquietaba mientras cuidadosamente iba dirigiendo a la muchacha y consumiéndola en una ardiente hoguera de pasión y éxtasis.

La pelinegra centro su vista en la ventana mientras oía con toda claridad las voces de ambos proclamarse al otro lado del tubo y estremecerse con cada penetración.

La chica pudo sentir cierta calidez en sus mejillas, se llevo la mano hacia el rostro. Extrajo con sus dedos un tibio líquido cristalino que emanaba de sus perlados ojos.

Todo era parte de su venganza ¿Por qué lloraba? Humillarlo ese era el objetivo, despreciarlo, convertirlo en un mero objeto que pudiese usar a placer y antojo.

Finalmente los pudo oír llegar al clímax en sincronía; todo parecía perfecto y maravilloso, al menos para ellos. La pelinegra colgó y se dispuso a enviar un acordado mensaje.

Volvió a concentrarse en la espesura de la noche y en algunas parpadeantes estrellas que parecían darle un toque algo melancólico a una blanca noche de invierno.

Continuará….


	5. Una mujer solitaria II

_**Hola muchas gracias a todos los que leen y se toman la molestia de dejarme un comentario especialmente a:**_

**Markoz89: Hola muchísimas gracias por opinar y me alegro que te guste como se va manejando la historia.**

**Freya-x: Pronto sabrán más cosas puesto que no quiero hacerlo tan largo jejejeje gracias por tu review.**

**Bellrose Jewel: jajajja es que de eso va la historia jajaja Naru es su esclavo ya verán por que.**

**Christine-Core: Hola muchas gracias por tus agradables comentarios y me alegra que me apoyes en esto de que los personajes no tienen por que ser igual a los de Kishimoto después de todo en parte no son sus personajes, en cuanto a personalidad hablo. Gracias por comentar.**

**fujioka-chan: Jajajajajaj que agradable coincidencia pero hay un brusco cambio ya lo verás jejejeje. **

**sumebe: Tas más perdida que turco en la neblina jejejeje un viejo dicho de mi país. Tranquila irás hilvanando varias cosas a medida se presenten los capítulos pero ten presente los puntos que ya se han visto. Saludos y gracias por comentar.**

*****-****z***-**********

Rayaba el sol en el horizonte. Naruto pudo sentir un ligero escozor en su cuerpo que le produjo escalofríos. Al abrir los ojos pudo ver el rostro sonriente de Sakura junto a la cama observarlo con admiración y jovialidad.

_-Buenos días. –Dijo ella._

_-Buenos días…_

_-¿Cómo dormiste?_

_-Muy bien Sakura-chan ¿Y tú?_

_-Muy bien Naruto… yo quería agradecerte –La chica sonrió con felicidad –Hace mucho tiempo que no sentía algo así… jamás creí que podría generar eso en un hombre._

_-Pues deberías tenerte en mayor estima. –El ojiazul le sonrió._

_-¿Quieres desayunar algo Naruto?_

_-Sí, tengo hambre…_

_-Bueno puedes vestirte iré a la cocina a prepararte algo._

_-Gracias._

_-¡SAKURA! –Dijo una voz masculina en la sala._

_-¡DIOS MIO ES SASUKE! –Exclamó la chica preocupada._

_-¿Tu esposo? ¿No estaría fuera? –Naruto pudo imaginar toda la escena, las balas, los cuchillos y su desgarrado cuerpo ser lanzado por el balcón del departamento._

_-¡Por Dios! Quédate aquí, lo distraeré, y cuando puedas vete por favor._

_-Sí, descuida…-Sonriéndole por última vez -¡Sakura! –Llamó él su atención antes de que la chica escapara tras la puerta. –Intenta aplicar lo que aprendiste._

_-¡Lo haré! –exclamó en voz baja saliendo del cuarto._

_-Aquí estabas Sakura… -La pelirosa se enfrentó cara a cara con un malhumorado pelinegro que la miraba desconcertado. -¿Qué hacías en el cuarto de servicio?_

_-¡NADA! Había perdió unos aretes y creí que podían estar por aquí._

_-Así… -EL chico la miró incrédulo._

_-Si…_

_-¿Los encontraste?_

_-No… claro que no… -Sonriendo nerviosamente. Sasuke noto que la chica estaba más incomoda que de costumbre._

_-¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarlos? -Asiendo el picaporte con fuerza._

_-¡NO! –grito._

_-¿Qué ocultas Sakura? –Dijo mirándola fijamente._

_-Nada es solo que ya busque ahí. Revisaré nuestro cuarto otra vez, quizás esté allí. –Caminando rumbo al living._

_-¿No te da gusto verme? –Inquirió él siguiéndola con parsimonia. La chica calló en cuenta que ni siquiera lo había saludado._

_-Sasuke yo…- la chica aparto su mirada._

_-Lo entiendo Sakura… -Sentándose en el sofá del living. -¿Quieres separarte verdad?_

_-¿De qué hablas? –Inquirió asustada._

_-Haz estado distante, más que de costumbre… después de lo del bebé ya casi no hablamos…_

_-¡Sasuke!_

_-Se que no puedo satisfacerte en la cama Sakura… lamento que no puedas tener una vida sexual plena a mi lado._

_-¡No digas eso Sasuke! –Parándose junto a él._

_-Lo reconozco… y no me avergüenzo por ello… quizás desees encontrar a una persona que pueda ofrecerte todo eso, todo lo que yo no puedo darte. –Expreso cabizbajo. –Entenderé si tú quieres dejarme…_

_-¡SASUKE! –llevándose ambas manos a la boca con sorpresa._

_-Hay algo que debo decirte Sakura… yo… te he ocultado un secreto… -El chico se paro con brusquedad del sofá. Sakura temió lo peor ¿Acaso todo aquel esfuerzo no valdría la pena? ¿Otra le arrebataría el amor de Sasuke?_

_-He consultado a un medico…_

_-¿Qué? ¿Sasuke estás enfermo? –Inquirió preocupada._

_-Cuando era pequeño tuve un accidente. Los médicos le dijeron a mis padres que tendría problemas para concebir hijos Sakura. Por eso he estado haciendo interconsultas con el doctor Leslie Diroi, él es un excelente terapeuta y cree que si tratamos de concentrar las relaciones sexuales en un tiempo determinado podrías quedar embarazada, pero no estaba seguro de que funcionaría._

_-Sasuke… -Sakura echo a llorar como una niña ¿acaso podía haber sido tan tonta? El hombre que más amaba solo podía pensar en ella y por el contrario ella solo desconfiaba de él y de su matrimonio._

_-No quería que me dejarás… no quería que te fueras al no poder complacerte en esto tampoco Sakura yo… fui un estúpido… debí habértelo dicho… pero temí lo peor… lo siento… -Derrumbándose en el sofá._

_-¡SASUKE! –La chica se hecho sobre sus brazos. -¡No me dejes Sasuke! Yo te amo… soy yo quien debe disculparse._

_-No digas eso amor… tú eres hermosa… y siempre me das todo lo que te pido yo no podría exigirte más… -Mirándola a los ojos._

_-Yo creí que te irías con otra Sasuke que me olvidarías, que no te importaba, que amabas a otra mujer._

_-¿De dónde sacaste eso Sakura? –Inquirió asombrado._

_-Yo… lo pensé… muchas veces… yo…_

_-¡JAMAS! Entiendes ¡JAMAS TE DEJARÍA! Sería capaz de todo con tal de que te quedes conmigo Sakura. Yo te amo más que a nada –Besándola tiernamente._

Ambos se besaron con intensidad; esta vez era la oportunidad de Sakura de poner en práctica lo que había aprendido.

La pelirosa lo beso con intensidad. Dejó que sus lenguas danzarán al contacto una con otra y endulzarán sus bocas con la saliva del otro. La pelirosa lo acarició con frenesí mientras él la abrazaba con fuerza trayéndola hacia sí.

_-Sakura…_

_-Sasuke… te amo…_

_-Y yo a ti… -suspiró él._

La joven se arrodillo entre sus piernas mientras desabrochaba su pantalón. Podía sentir la potente erección del chico incluso por encima de sus bóxers.

_-¿Qué haces Sakura? –Ronroneo él al sentir como su esposa comenzaba a besarlo y acariciarlo sin titubeos. El chico la miró desconcertado pues era la primera vez que Sakura se atrevía a amarlo de esa manera._

La chica continuó con su tarea hasta hacerlo sucumbir bajo sus encantos. Ambos se miraron con complicidad y una picará sonrisa.

_-¿Vamos al cuarto? –Inquirió ella. Él sonrió, la alzó entre sus brazos y ambos se perdieron tras la puerta de la habitación._

Naruto espero unos minutos y al verse seguro se dirigió hacia la salida no sin antes fijar su mirada en la puerta de aquella habitación y sonreír con satisfacción; sin duda, esa había sido una noche extraña y excitante. Estaba seguro de que la muchacha aprendería a entender los deseos de su esposo y viceversa; después de todo, él lo había aprendido así con Keiko.


	6. Alma fuerte, cuerpo débil

**Capítulo III**

"**Alma fuerte, cuerpo débil"**

Naruto regresó pasado el mediodía a la mansión Hyuga. Para su fortuna la insoportable rata esclavista no se hallaba en casa o eso le dijo la criada, lo malo fue la desilusión de Takeshi tras su regreso con las manos vacías.

Era casi medianoche cuando tocaron a su puerta y pasaron una nota bajo la misma. El joven se desperezó algo molesto, Takeshi dormía como un tronco.

"**Ven a la piscina ahora mismo. Hinata"**

¿Acaso esta mujer lo acosaría hasta altas horas de la madrugada? Solo tenía que aguantar unos meses más y luego sería un hombre completamente libre.

Naruto se vistió con lentitud no estaba dispuesto a correr tras las exigencias de aquella arpía; se acomodó el cabello y camino rumbo a la piscina interna de la casa.

Las luces estaban completamente apagadas y al parecer los demás empleados dormían plácidamente en sus camas. Salió de la zona de servicio para adentrarse a aquel descomunal recinto casi a oscuras donde solo podía contemplar el brillo de las luces de la enorme piscina reflejarse en las paredes y el techo del lugar. Se tildo por unos instantes contemplando el lugar y lo bonito que se veía aquel paraíso artificial.

_-Era hora de que llegaras… -Suspiro la joven a quien Naruto pudo ver apoyada en el borde de la piscina. _

Solo podía observar la parte superior del torso desnudo de la chica sus brazos y hombros apoyados en el borde mientras su cuerpo entero permanecía sumergido en el agua cristalina. El cabello azabache de la chica permanecía atado en una tirante cola mientras que las puntas del mismo caían sobre su hombro izquierdo.

Naruto imagino lo peor; seguramente querría abusar de él en ese mismo instante, sino porque lo buscaría a altas horas de la noche y lo recibiría, al parecer, completamente desnuda. El chico trago saliva mientras ella clavaba sus perlados ojos en sus pupilas danzarinas.

_-¿Me tienes miedo Naruto Uzumaki? –Inquirió con gracia._

_-¡Ja! No veo el porqué debería temerle. –Mirándola fijamente._

_-Entonces recoge mi toalla sobre aquella reposera y tráela para que me cubra con ella. –Dijo con tono severo ante el desplante del pelirrubio._

Naruto giro su vista para ver la toalla en el lugar indicado por la joven. Se aproximo a ella y la tomo entre sus manos. Un delicioso aroma a flores emanaba de aquella prenda, era tan dulce que lo cautivo por unos instantes.

_-Estoy esperando… -lo apresuró ella._

El chico camino con parsimonia hasta pararse frente a la joven, quien aún permanecía sumergida en la piscina.

_-Eres un poco lento Naruto-Kun…_

La chica río suavemente y se impulso con sus brazos para salir del interior del agua. Naruto inmediatamente aparto su mirada hacia un punto perdido de la habitación, no entendía porque pero sentía en esos momentos mucho pudor interno, tanto, que creyó que sus mejillas de seguro delatarían su precario estado.

_-Gracias… -dijo ella apoderándose de la misma. –No estoy desnuda Naruto… -exclamó con gracia tras notar que el chico no la miraba._

El ojiazul tuvo entonces el atrevimiento de contemplarla; para su sorpresa, lo que él había observado sin detalle era una maya enteriza que carecía de breteles. Naruto pareció palidecer unos instantes al verla secar su cabello y contornear su cuerpo con aquella prenda perfumada. Sin duda la rata esclavista no era para nada fea. Si no la conociera un poco podría haberla confundido con un bello y exquisito ángel caído desde aquel mítico paraíso en el cielo.

_-Dime ¿Cómo te ha ido con Sakura? –Inquirió dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose a la reposera y una mesilla cercana a ella. Naruto pudo vislumbrar, mientras ella se cubría con su toalla, un intenso y amplio moretón en la espalda, esto llamó poderosamente su atención pero prefirió guardar silencio._

_-Para que me pregunta si ha escuchado todo o me equivoco…_

_-Bueno debo decir que sonaba entretenido -dijo riendo mientras se recostaba en aquella silla con algo de dificultad._

_-¿Sakura estaba contenta?_

_-Si… -exclamo bostezando._

_-¿Estas cansado? –Mirándolo cómicamente._

_-¿Usted que cree? ¿Para qué me ha llamado a medianoche?_

_-Te he llamado para preguntar por mi amiga…_

_-Ella estará bien… -Sentenció mientras se dirigía rumbo a la puerta._

_-¡ALTO! Te he dicho que te retiraras –exclamo enojada. _

_-¿Necesita algo más?_

_-Si… -mirándolo acercarse a su posición –Quiero que me pases el bronceador –echando a reír descaradamente ante el refunfuño del ojiazul. –La verdad es que quiero que me entretengas a mi esta noche ¿Es mucho pedir? _

_-Estoy cansado…_

_-Ven siéntate –palmeando aquella reposera._

Naruto se sentó de mala gana a su lado. Su rostro lucia considerablemente enfadado con la situación. Porque debía verse forzado a cumplir con los chantajes de esta libidinosa mujer.

Hinata se sentía extraña. Podía sentir su cuerpo temblar y sucumbir ante los encantos de aquel príncipe de ojos azules que internamente lo único que deseaba era matarla. Lo amaba, lo quería locamente desde que era una niña pero para él siempre fue invisible y ese hecho no había cambiado con los años.

Naruto la vio acomodarse sobre él mientras lo recostaba en la reposera. La joven libero su apresado cabello el cual cayó, en parte sobre su rostro y en parte sobre su torso.

_-Sabes… eres atractivo… -acariciando sus mejillas._

_-Lástima que no puedo decir lo mismo. –Afirmó él._

_-¡umm! Eres sincero… -murmuro algo excitada._

_-Siempre lo soy… -sentenció con frialdad._

_-Eso me gusta de los hombres, su sinceridad. –Hinata se inclino sobre él para intentar besarlo pero el chico nuevamente aparto su rostro con brusquedad y algo de asco._

Hinata lo miró con tristeza tras el desplante. Internamente sentía su corazón desquebrajarse un poco más. Era capaz de soportar todo, incluso la más cruel tortura, pero no aquel rostro enfadado e iracundo. Por unos segundos el tiempo pareció detenerse, trago saliva y recordó su audaz plan.

La chica sonrió forzadamente mientras él permanecía con la vista perdida en algún punto de la habitación. Podía besar y amar a una completa extraña pero con ella era más frio que una mañana de invierno. Lentamente se aproximo a él y lo beso dulcemente en la mejilla.

_-Haces bien en sentir asco por mi Naruto-Kun… -liberando a su encarcelada presa._

Naruto la miró asombrado mientras ella reía forzadamente y se acomodaba el cabello.

_-Has hecho bien tu trabajo. Mañana iremos de compras, le prometí a Takeshi un regalo y no tengo la intensión de defraudarlo, además necesitaran más ropa decente. ¡Qué descanses!_

La chica se retiro en silencio de aquel lugar dejando a un Naruto completamente perplejo. ¿Qué tramaba esta mujer? Pensó mientras la veía desvanecerse en la penumbra.

_**Naruto despertó con los saltos atolondrados de Takeshi sobre la cama. No había podido dormir muy bien debido la extraña conversación nocturna con la rata esclavista, como ya la había apodado.**_

_**-¡Papá, papá, papá! –el niño saltaba alegremente sobre la cama. –Es hora de levantarse dormilón.**_

_**-¡Tranquilo Takeshi-kun! Papá está cansado… por qué no vas a vestirte ok**_

_**-Está bien… -arrojándose de la cama.**_

_**-¿Cómo puede tener tantas energías? -Refunfuño acomodándose en la almohada.**_

_**-¡Buenos días a todos! –Exclamó felizmente la pelinegra irrumpiendo en la habitación como perico por su casa.**_

_**-¿Acaso nadie duerme? –Profirió Naruto cubriéndose la cabeza con el cubrecama.**_

_**-Papa no quiere levantarse Hinata-sama. –profirió el niño poniéndose un pullover.**_

_**-Bueno si no se levanta no podremos desayunar y tampoco podremos ir de ¡COMPRAS! –grito alegremente.**_

_**-¿Iremos por mi regalo?**_

_**-Así es Takeshi-Kun, compraremos muchos regalos…**_

_**-¡SI! –canturreo el niño con felicidad. –Voy a lavarme los dientes –retirándose al baño.**_

_**-¡Vamos Naruto levántate! –exclamó la chica con enojo.**_

_**-Me resisto… quiero dormir un rato más… luego los alcanzo. -Se escucho levemente desde debajo de las cobijas.**_

_**-¡No seas dormilón!**_

_**Hinata sonrió con picardía y malicia. Levanto la manta de la cama con discreción y con un rápido movimiento ¡Zas! Se apodero de los genitales del rubio quien al sentir el fuerte apretón se contuvo para no gritar.**_

_**-Te dije que te levantarás esclavo. –Echando a reír.**_

_**-¡Rayos! –exclamo algo adolorido.**_

_**Naruto la sujeto de la mano con fuerza hasta que ésta lo liberó y luego con un rápido movimiento la empujo sobre la cama cayendo destartalada sobre la misma. El pelirrubio con enojo y un rápido movimiento se colocó sobre ella capturándola sin miramientos.**_

_**-¿¡ACASO ESTAS LOCA! –Inquirió fúrico.**_

_**-No querías levantarte… -La muchacha sonrió como una niña impregnando su rostro de un aura magnética, atractiva e ineludible.**_

_**Ambos se miraron por unos instantes. Hinata sonreía mientras contemplaba por primera vez su rostro abstraído y embelesado. Podía sentir el cuerpo del muchacho sobre el suyo, e incluso estremecerse con el contacto íntimo de su virilidad contra su cuerpo.**_

_**Ambos yacían tendidos sobre la cama, uno sobre el otro, cubiertos bajo las espesas mantas de invierno. Hinata pudo notar con facilidad como su cuerpo se relajaba y se entregaba a la posición tan placentera. **_

_**La chica movió muy despacio su pierna derecha para permitir que el cuerpo del chico quedara ubicado justo entre medio de sus piernas.**_

_**La erección era potente a esas alturas. Naruto se hallaba cautivado y hechizado por algo que no se había permitido sentir durante la noche. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? no había tenido problemas de rechazar a la chica antes ¿Por qué ahora dudaba de su accionar? ¿Por qué ahora permitía que su miembro rozase con aquella femineidad que parecía aumentar la temperatura de su cuerpo de forma descontrolada? ¿Acaso estaba excitado? ¿Acaso el recordar las actitudes y las palabras de la chica durante la noche le habían causado lastima? Tenía que ser eso "Lastima" no podía sentir nada por esa sucia esclavista.**_

_**-¿Quieres hacerme el amor? –Inquirió ella desfachatadamente mientras reía con algazara. **_

_**Naruto guardo silencio mientras la miraba confuso y desorientado ¿Qué mierda le pasaba? Hinata noto su silencio ¿Acaso el chico lo estaba pensando? ¿Cómo podía ser si en la noche le dejó muy en claro su desprecio? Él la aborrecía, de ello no había duda, y los sentimientos no pueden cambiarse de la noche a la mañana.**_

_**-¡Bueno ya es suficiente! –decreto cambiando el ánimo. -Las bromas no son buenas para el corazón. –tratando de empujarlo para que se retire.**_

_**-No lo entiendo ¿No era lo que deseabas? –Inquirió él mirándolo a los ojos.**_

_**-No… -intentando zafarse con fuerza.**_

_**-¿Que pasa señorita Hinata a la araña no le gusta enredarse en su propia red?**_

_**-¡Suéltame! –profirió en voz baja y de manera demandante.**_

_**-¿O qué? ¿Vas a castigarme?**_

_**-Si no me sueltas eso haré…**_

_**-¿Y cómo piensa castigarme? –Colando su mano por debajo del escote de la chica hasta presionarle su seno izquierdo con fuerza. **_

_**El chico reclinó su cabeza y se apoderó de su pezón el cual mordisqueo con fuerza provocando que la chica gimiera adolorida suavemente. Hinata sentía que se le iba la vida mientras el muchacho le succionaba su seno izquierdo y con la mano derecha le desabrochaba el pantalón, bajándolo un poco sin dificultad, para introducirla en el interior de sus bragas.**_

_**Un ruido en el baño la abstrajo rápidamente. La muchacha recordó que no estaban solos y a pesar de que se moría por vivir algo así con Naruto debía contenerse. Rápidamente lo empujo con fuerzas hasta liberarse de su captor y pararse con algo de dificultad.**_

_**-¡YA estoy listo! –Grito Takeshi entrando súbitamente a la habitación y encontrando a su padre sentado en la cama y a la señorita Hinata parada de espaldas como estatua a unos pasos de la sala. -¿Qué ocurre? –inquirió confuso.**_

_**Tras la pregunta Naruto cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho y bastante avergonzado miró a su hijo intentando sonreír y disimular lo ocurrido. Hinata se acomodo la blusa y se abrocho el pantalón con rapidez.**_

_**-Los espero en la cocina… -dijo tras lo cual se marcho.**_

_**-¿Se pelearon papá?**_

_**-No hijo, no ocurrió nada. ¡NADA!**_

Hinata se desparramó en la cama sobresaltada. Su respiración era agitada y podía sentir su cuerpo bastante acalorado a pesar de la temperatura exterior. Miro a diestra y siniestra y nadie se hallaba en aquella habitación.

_-¡Fue un sueño! –declaro sonriendo mientras tomaba profundas bocanadas de aire._

_-¡Hinata-sama buenos días! –Grito la criada entrando súbitamente a la habitación._

_**Minutos antes…**_

_**Un ruido en el baño la abstrajo rápidamente. La muchacha recordó que no estaban solos y a pesar de que se moría por vivir algo así con Naruto debía contenerse. Rápidamente lo empujo con fuerzas hasta liberarse de su captor y pararse con algo de dificultad.**_

_**-¡YA estoy listo! –Grito Takeshi entrando súbitamente a la habitación y encontrando a su padre sentado en la cama y a la señorita Hinata parada de espaldas como estatua a unos pasos de la sala. -¿Qué ocurre? –inquirió confuso.**_

_-¡BUENOS DÍAS PAPITO! –grito Takeshi despertando súbitamente a una adormecido rubio quien intentaba situarse en la realidad._

_-¿Fue un sueño? – Inquirió en voz baja extrañado por las situaciones dibujadas en su cabeza. _

¿Qué más podía ser solo un sueño? Pues él en su sano juicio no tocaría jamás a esa inmunda esclavista.

_-¿Acaso no vas a levantarte papito? –Inquirió Takeshi saltando sobre la cama._

_-¡SI! –sentenció con rapidez, no tenía ni la menor intención de repetir su vivido sueño._

_-Tengo hambre… -Takeshi se vistió con prisa y Naruto hizo lo propio. El pequeño lo noto muy disperso esa mañana, intuía que algo pasaba con su papá pero no sabía bien que._

Ambos caminaron hacia la cocina tras cambiarse y asearse. Nana, la criada de Hinata, ya estaba disponiendo el desayuno para ambos. Para sorpresa de Naruto y Takeshi la muchacha no se hallaba presente.

_-¿Dónde esta la señorita Hinata? –Inquirió Takeshi._

_-Aun no se ha levantado. Ya les preparé sus desayunos; coman, luego irán con la señorita al Shopping. –Sentenció la anciana._

_-¡Al que! –Takeshi los miró azorado._

_-De compras… -expresó Naruto desganado mientras bebía una taza de té._

_-¿En verdad?_

_-Así es niño, solo trata de no causarle más problemas a Hinata-sama. Iré a llevarle su desayuno. _

_-¡Yo me porto bien! –refunfuño el pequeño._

_-Mejor come Takeshi… -Naruto se preparo una tostada con mermelada._

_-Hinata-sama piensa que soy malo… -dijo llorisqueando._

_-No hijo no lo piensa. Ahora come…_

_-Quiero verla ¡No soy malo! –el pequeño salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo detrás de la criada._

_-¡Takeshi! –Naruto libero su tostada y la taza de té para seguirlo con prisa._

_-¡Fue un sueño! –declaro Hinata sonriendo mientras tomaba profundas bocanadas de aire._

_-¡Hinata-sama buenos días! –Grito la criada entrando súbitamente a la habitación._

_-Buenos días nana… -dijo frotándose el rostro._

_-¿Durmió usted bien? –Dejando la bandeja del desayuno sobre una pequeña estantería algo roída y vieja ubicada junto a la puerta._

_-¡HINATA-SAMA! –Grito Takeshi entrando por la puerta con gran rapidez y echándose en su regazo._

_-¡Takeshi-kun! ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-¿Crees que soy malo? –Inquirió llorisqueando._

_-No, por que lo creería Takeshi._

_-Nana dijo que le traigo problemas._

_-¡NANA! –Hinata la miró severamente y la mujer solo bajo su cabeza algo resignada._

_-Lo siento Hinata-sama… _

_-¡TAKESHI! –grito Naruto parándose junto a la puerta de la habitación._

_Hinata, Takeshi y la criada lo miraron apostado junto a la puerta contemplando con sumo asombro el aposento de la muchacha._

_-¿QUÉ HACE AQUÍ? –Grito la criada enfurecida._

_-Basta Nana… -exclamó Hinata aun recostada sobre su cama intentando calmar los humos._

_-Pero…. Pero… señorita… -Dijo tartamudeando._

_-Olvídalo, puedes seguir con tus labores._

_-Pero… -Resistiéndose a marchar._

_-Ya vete… yo me haré cargo._

_-Si señorita… con su permiso. –Retirándose en silencio._

_-¡Ahh! –Naruto no sabía que decir._

El pelirrubio miró la habitación con detenimiento; para su sorpresa, la misma no parecía salida de un cuento ni ser apta para una princesita malcriada, rica y de la más fina sociedad.

La habitación era incluso más pequeña que las que ellos ocupaban actualmente. Las paredes estaban llenas de moho y desteñidas por la suciedad. El chico pudo ver algunos garabatos y hojas de colores tapizando las paredes como si fuese una especie de decorado infantil y hasta inocente que de alguna manera contrastaba con la pobreza del lugar. Las cortinas que tapaban las ventanas estaban agujereadas y en muchos lados zurcidas desprolijamente.

La cama era de una plaza, las cobijas estaban rotas y desgastadas, los muebles eran viejos y solo había dos o tres estanterías, más la mesita de noche. En la pared cercana al ventanal sehallaba una puerta algo despintada y rota que al parecer conducía al baño y otra más pequeña que se hallaba cerrada.

_-¿Qué clase de broma estúpida es esta? –Naruto la miró con gracia ¿Hasta donde podía llegar la rata esclavista para ganar su lastima?_

_-Papito… -Dijo Takeshi mirándolo con asombro._

**Continuará…**


	7. Alma fuerte, cuerpo débil I

_**Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia**_

**Christine-Core: Si voy rápido lo malo son mis otros fics parados la gente va a matarme ahhhhhh.**

**Markoz89: Práctica el Masoquismo por eso siempre sufre jaajajjaaja **

**Bellrose Jewel:; Bueno aún a Hinatita le quedan algunas cosas bajo la manga.**

**Freya-X: Que mujer no es mala cuando esta despechada ajjajajaja **

**sumebe:Me alegra que te guste un poco más la historia estoy segura de que te encontrarás pronto Saludos.**

_**********************************oooooooo***********************************_

Naruto ingreso al cuarto pero hacia más frio allí que en el resto de las habitaciones. Era la última de las habitaciones de servicio y la calefacción no llegaba hasta esas instancias, incluso el jardinero dormía cinco habitaciones más adelante.

_-Por qué no van a desayunar y luego los alcanzo. –Sugirió la pelinegra con rapidez._

_-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Me vas a decir que duermes en esta pocilga? –El chico entro riéndose._

_-Si mal no recuerdo tú dormías en la calle Naruto._

_-Sí, pero tú tienes plata… -Dijo sarcásticamente._

_-Lo que yo tengo es lo que ves… más algunos lindos vestidos que me han regalado mis amigas._

_-Insisto ¿Es una broma?_

_-No, no lo es…_

_-¿Me estás diciendo que TODA esta mansión no te pertenece? –Inquirió nervioso, confuso e iracundo._

_-No… esta casa es propiedad de Hanabi Hyuga, mi hermana y por su puesto de mi padre._

_-¿tuya también? – aproximándose a su lado._

_-No… yo no soy hija legítima de Hiashi así que no me corresponde absolutamente nada._

_-¡Espera QUE! –enfadado._

_-Mi padre me desheredo ni bien nací… Takeshi… -mirando al niño –Ve a desayunar con Nana._

_-Yo… -El pequeño miró el rostro iracundo de su padre y el rostro amable que solía caracterizar a la muchacha._

_-Ve Takeshi –Ordenó el joven._

_-Si… -dijo retirándose en silencio._

_-Bien que te parece si me dices la verdad… -Naruto cerró la puerta tras la salida de su hijo._

_-La verdad es que soy pobre Naruto…_

_-¡UN MOMENTO ME ESTAFASTE! Dijiste que saldría de la miseria, que mi hijo y yo tendríamos una vivienda digna y el dinero suficiente para subsistir a cambio de trabajar para ti y ahora me dices que no tienes dinero._

_-Tengo el dinero para eso. –Expreso sonriente mientras salía de la cama y se envolvía en una bata de invierno._

_-Así y ¿de dónde lo sacarás? ¿Del jardín? Porque que yo sepa el dinero no crece en los árboles –grito furico paseándose por la habitación. -¡MALDITA SEAS!_

_-Tengo tú dinero…-Sentándose nuevamente en la cama y mirándolo contenta._

_-¡QUE! ¿De qué mierda hablas?_

_-Tú dinero… Tú herencia… _

_-Ya perdiste la cordura… -sujetándose la cara con ambas manos._

_-La herencia que por derecho te pertenece tras la muerte de Minato Namikaze. –Mirándolo sonriente. Naruto camino junto a su posición y la miró con los ojos desorbitados ¿Cómo sabía "la rata" el nombre de su padre?_

_-¿Cómo rayos sabes su nombre?_

_-Yo soy la mujer a quien tu padre le dejo todo su dinero "momentáneamente" –La chica sonrió, había jugado una de sus mejores cartas pero que más daba su secreto estaba al descubierto._

_-¡QUE! –Grito nuevamente._

_-Siéntate Naruto… -dijo dulcemente. Por alguna razón no podía quitarse el sueño de su cabeza. Quería vengarse, pero también debía cumplir una promesa._

_-¡NO VOY A SENTARME! –grito. – ¿Quiero que me expliques que rayos ocurre aquí?_

_-Lo haré pero quiero que te sientes… -Naruto se rehusó a complacerla y se apoyo contra la pared cercana a la mesa de luz. –Bien… eres un esclavo desobediente… -suspirando._

_-¡NO SOY TU ESCLAVO! –sentencio enfadado. Hinata sonrió._

_-Mi madre sufrió una violación tras casarse con mi padre, en un atentado que no tiene mucha lógica explicarte. Cuando ambos se enteraron de que estaba embarazada buscaron todos los medios posibles para que ella perdiera el bebe; sin embargo, yo naci nueve meses después. Claro está que para ambos yo solo era sinónimo de una aberración que jamás debió haber existido._

_-¿Acaso buscas que te tenga lastima? Porque no lo estas consiguiendo… -murmuro aún enfadado. Hinata solo rió por lo bajo y prosiguió._

_-Mis padres decidieron que no fuera una Hyuga legitima así que me desheredaron tras nacer. Mi abuela Hawayo Hyuga me tuvo lástima y evito de alguna manera que me botarán a la basura el mismo día que nací. Como parte de su perdón se me concedió la oportunidad de vivir en la mansión Hyuga y tener techo y comida donde refugiarme. Nana me ha criado desde entonces._

_Tuve la posibilidad de ir a la escuela gracias a los fondos que mi abuela proporcionó para mi y he vivido con eso hasta salir de la preparatoria. _

_Los Hyuga nunca me tuvieron gran estima y eso no cambiará. Una tarde, no viene al caso como ni cuando, conocí a tu padre Minato Namikaze, él me ayudo y desde entonces yo fui como una sobrina para él._

_-Así y dime ¿Cuántas veces te ayudo a quitarte la ropa?-Naruto se incorporó enojado._

_-Nunca… ¿eso te basta?_

_-Por favor Hinata ¿vas a decirme que tú y mi padre jamás tuvieron relaciones? Sino por que te dejaría todo su dinero a ti incluso antes que a su propio hijo. ¡ME LARGO DE AQUÍ! –dijo enfadado dándole la espalda e intentando fugarse de la habitación._

_-¡UN MOMENTO! –Hinata corrió interponiéndose entre él joven y la puerta de salida. –Aún no he terminado…_

_-Que va, no me interesan tus estupideces… -Sujetándola del brazo con fuerzas para apartarla de la puerta._

La chica fue impulsada contra la pared de la habitación chocando contra la estantería cercana a la puerta desbaratando el desayuno completamente en el piso.

Hinata soporto el golpe en silencio, pero no le iba a permitir huir de allí sin terminar su confesión. Rápidamente extendió su pie derecho y trabo sus piernas haciendo que el chico cayera despatarrado hacia atrás. Se incorporó con prisas y lo empujo con fuerzas sobre el piso posicionándose sobre él.

_-Escúchame Naruto, Minato no tuvo más remedio que desheredarte._

_-Por que tú lo indujiste a ello. – Apartando su mirada con enfado._

_-No entiendes… a Minato lo asesinaron… _

_-¡TÚ LO HICISTE! –Exclamó derramando algunas lágrimas._

_-¡NO! Escúchame, la familia de Keiko tenía tratos con los Yakusa._

_-¡MENTIRA! –Tratando de empujarla._

_-No digo que Keiko lo supiera pero su familia tenía tratos con la mafia Naruto. Cuando Keiko enfermo los Yakuzas habían tomado la mitad de la empresa de sus padres. No iban a estar conformes hasta apoderarse de todo el capital._

_Sus amigos, la gente con las cuales te codeabas Naruto, eran personas al servicio de esta banda. Sabían que tú y tu padre tenían varias empresas y mucho dinero no solo en el país también en el extranjero. Ellos iban a por ti Naruto y por Takeshi._

_Minato sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo así que organizó todo de manera tal que pareciese que el dinero se había esfumado. Los abogados lo arreglaron de tal manera que yo me hiciera cargo de tu dinero durante un tiempo, al ser como un fantasma podría decirse, ellos no irían por ti ni por Takeshi. _

_Minato registró todo como si el dinero se hubiese perdido en la bolsa u en apuestas ilegales, de esa manera nadie buscaría la plata en los bancos ni a su nombre. Yo permanecería en secreto durante un tiempo pero tú y Takeshi debían de pasar por lo que pasaron para que esa gente creyera en verdad la mentira. Sin dinero tus supuestos amigos se alejarían y serías capaz de discernir por ti mismo a pesar del dolor causado por la muerte de Keiko._

_-Entonces… -Naruto aparto su mirada mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas._

_-Si bien yo soy la guardiana de tú capital no puedo tocar ese dinero más que estrictamente para tu servicio. Todo se maneja mediante abogados de confianza. Naruto no te miento si lo deseas hoy mismo iremos con ellos._

_-¿Si eso es verdad porque me haces pasar por todo esto? –Inquirió incrédulo._

_-Porque yo debo permitir que tu herencia sea devuelta. Para ello se me han dado seis sellos Naruto, tú trabajito con Sakura ha roto uno de ellos así que aún me debes cinco. –La chica sonrió._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Cuando esos seis sellos sean liberados, según yo lo crea prudente, tú dinero te será devuelto completamente. –Levantándose del piso y soltándolo._

_-¿Y porque no me lo devuelves y ya? –la increpo aún enojado mientras la veía acomodarse la ropa._

_-¡Por qué no sería divertido Naruto-kun! –Riendo._

_-¿Divertido? –Sentándose en el piso -¿Qué ganas tú con todo esto?_

_-Ummp… bueno primeramente ayudar a Minato y esclarecer su asesinato claro esta… y… también… -mirándolo malévolamente y sonriendo con picardía -Vengarme de ti…_

_-¿QUÉ? ¿VENGANZA? ¿Por qué?_

_-Algún día te lo contaré… -Guiñándole el ojo mientras que su dedo índice lo posicionaba en sus labios y le enviaba un beso atrevido._

_-Estas completamente loca… -volviendo a refunfuñar._

_-Quizás… -Sacando una muda de ropa del pequeño placarsito. – ¿Vas a desayunar o prefieres ayudarme a cambiar de ropa? –Mostrándole las prendas._

_-¿Si te ayudo liberarás otro sello? _

_-Eres rápido, pero no, no lo haré…_

_-Entonces voy a desayunar, pero más vale que todo esto sea cierto… -Saliendo de la habitación._

Mientras Naruto caminaba por el pasillo que conducía a todas las habitaciones de servicio no pudo evitar consumir sus pensamientos en aquella extraña charla ¿Acaso su padre realmente había planeado toda esa locura? ¿Qué era lo que realmente le había sucedido? ¿Y que ganaba Hinata llevando a cabo ese plan?

Hinata lo vio partir taciturno y confuso. Sabía que algún día debería rebelarle la verdad pero no pensó que sería tan pronto, ella aún quería divertirse un poco más con él, después de todo su intervención en el plan era única y exclusivamente para pasar sus últimos días con él; el chico a quien amaba locamente desde pequeña, esa sería su única recompensa.


	8. El pintor y la florista

**Bueno pasada las fiestas les traigo otra conti de este fic, espero no aburrirme y dejarlo a medio camino pero como tengo seguidores lo iré sacando con rapidez, espero que no me quede tan largo jajajaj**

**Gracias por sus comentarios a:**

**Bellrose Jewel**

**sumebe**

**dark moon: ¡Bienvenida al fic!**

**Markoz89**

**Christine-Core**

**Freya-X**

**Capitulo IV**

"**El Pintor y la florista"**

_-Quiero éste papá… -Expreso Takeshi con un coche de carreras de pequeña escala en la mano._

_-Bueno a mí también me gusta Takeshi- Rió Naruto al ver la cara de satisfacción de su pequeño hijo._

_-¿Con quién habla la señorita Hinata? –Inquirió al ver a la chica obnubilada en su llamado telefónico._

_-No lo sé hijo… -Naruto la miró seriamente mientras ella realizaba elocuentes piruetas con sus manos._

_-¿Te gusta papá? –Inquirió el pequeño viéndolo algo perdido._

_-Ya te dije que si Takeshi… -Contemplándolo ahora a los ojos._

_-No me refiero a este coche, me refiero a Hinata-sama._

_-¡QUE! –Contemplándolo sorprendido._

_-Me gustaría que Hinata-sama sea mi nueva mamá… -El chico pestañeo sonriente._

_-¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! –Aseveró el ojiazul con firmeza._

_-¿Por qué no? ¿No te gusta?_

_-No… y de todas formas esto no debe de preocuparte a ti Takeshi._

_-Yo te quiero papito y quiero que seas muy feliz… -Sonriendo. _

_-Gracias hijo, pero yo buscaré una novia cuando lo crea prudente._

_-¿Y cuándo?_

_-No lo sé pero no debes de preocuparte… -bufó _

_-Yo creo que le gustas a la señorita Hinata. –El niño hecho a reír inocentemente._

_-Dudo que pueda amar a alguien aparte de a si misma… -murmuro él en voz baja. _

Hinata corto su llamada telefónica y se aproximo a ellos. La chica lucía su larga gabardina beige, botas del mismo color de medio caño y un conjunto chocolate y rosa de pollera plisada y suéter. A diferencia de otras oportunidades se había recogido el cabello en una tirante cola lo cual le hacía lucir mucho más atractiva igual que una princesa o eso pensó Takeshi.

_-¿De qué estaban hablando? –Inquirió al aproximarse._

_-De nada… -Naruto le dio vuelta la cara._

_-¡Hablábamos de que yo quisiera que fueras mi mamá! –sentenció el niño con algarabía._

_-¡TAKESHI! –grito Naruto tapándole la boca algo enfadado. –Tendría que estar demente para eso. –Expreso enojado._

_-Sabes Takeshi… -Hinata se acuclillo junto al pequeño. –Ya encontraremos a alguien que pueda convertirse en tu madre y que tú papá la quiera ¿Qué te parece?_

_-Pero puede quererte a ti… -agachando la cabeza y mirándola con ojitos melancólicos._

_-Nadie puede forzar a otra persona a que lo quiera ¿entiendes? Porque el amor no surge así y no importa cuánto lo intentes ambas personas serán infelices. –La chica le regalo una linda sonrisa mientras Naruto la miraba impresionado._

_-Pero entonces… ¿hasta cuándo estaremos contigo?_

_-Bueno… no mucho…_

_-¿Pero te volveré a ver? –La pelinegra lo miró detenidamente._

_-No lo creo Takeshi-Kun…_

_-¡Yo no quiero eso! –llorisqueando. -¡Papá! –el chico se hecho llorando a sus brazos. Naruto lo abrazo con fuerza ¿tanto se había encariñado el pequeño con la rata? Miró a Hinata quien permanecía taciturna aún en cuclillas._

_-Ya basta Takeshi cada cual debe de seguir su propio camino. _

No importaba cuanto lo intentará el chico lloraba desconsoladamente. La gente en la juguetería los miraba azorados.

_-¡Oye Takeshi! Vamos a comprarte este bonito coche de carreras ¿Qué te parece? –Dijo Hinata intentando calmarlo mientras le mostraba el vehículo._

_-¡NO QUIERO! –grito enfadado y desconsolado. -¡NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO! –gritaba más y más enfadado._

_-Takeshi… -A Naruto le rompía el corazón la actitud del pequeño pero sabía que solo era simple acostumbramiento no podía querer a la chica en tan solo unos pocos días._

_-Bueno si no lo quieres buscaré a alguien a quien regalárselo… -Dijo altaneramente intentando cambiar los humos del pequeño pero este seguía llorando. _

_-¡Ya basta Takeshi! –Naruto se puso firme y el niño se esforzaba por no llorar pero cada vez que intentaba contenerse lloraba con más intensidad o moqueaba. Naruto lo bajo para que caminara por sí mismo. Los empleados de la tienda los miraban con mala cara._

_-Mira Takeshi –dijo Hinata semí agachada sobre su falda. –Tú tienes derecho a tener tu propia mamá y yo mis propios hijos cada cual tiene sus propios intereses así que ya no llores son cosas de la vida. –Naruto la miró con enfado parecía que en vez de arreglarla tras este último comentario la había embarrado completamente._

_-Tú no me quieres ¡No me quieres! ¡NO ME QUIERES! –gritaba aferrándose ahora de su falda._

Hinata pudo percibir como su cuerpo se tensionaba, su cabeza giraba y sus recuerdos de la infancia afloraban desde el fondo de su desmembrado corazón.

**Flash Back…**

_-¡Papá! –gritaba la pequeña niña de cabello azabache mientras corría entre las hojas amarillentas y amorronadas del otoño._

Hacia frio. Toda la familia había ido al parque y a uno de esos restaurantes de comidas rápidas que a los niños suelen enloquecerlos.

Ella no se resignaba a que sus padres la odiarán, con tan solo seis años no comprendía mucho de lo que ocurría; no entendía por qué su mamá no le hablaba o porque su papá la golpeaba cada vez que podía, no sabía si había hecho algo malo o quizás tendría algún defecto, algo que no lograba ver ni entender, sino porque la apartarían así.

Su padre, su madre y sus abuelos reían felices en el interior del restaurant junto a su pequeña hermana de cuatro años que babeaba un juguetito de plástico que suelen venir en las cajas para niños.

Se froto las manos para intentar calentárselas un poco. El viento arremolino algunas hojas despatarrándolas sobre su cabeza mientras miraba la escena familiar del otro lado del ventanal. Había logrado colarse en el baúl del coche sin ser vista con el único objetivo de pasear con sus papás, quizás lo malo estuviera en su casa, quizás los tíos enojaban a su papá, quizás era toda esa gente extraña que solía invadir su hogar a todas horas lo que ocasionaba que sus papás no tuvieran tiempo para verla. ¿Quizás?

La pequeña estornudo con fuerzas, hacía más frio a medida que caía la noche. Se arropo con el viejo y agujereado suéter que Nana le había regalado y volvió a concentrarse en la ventana, pero para su desesperación sus padres no estaban. Los siguió con la vista hasta la puerta de entrada al local.

Los Hyuga salieron con rapidez mientras reían en familia por las travesuras cometidas por la pequeña Hanabi. Se dirigieron todos juntos al coche.

_-¡PAPA! ¡MAMÁ! –Grito corriendo en su busca. Hiashi la miro con recelo y furia. La niña corrió a abrazarlo._

_-¡NO ME TOQUES! –Grito al tiempo que le daba un fuerte cachetazo._

Hinata lo miró con sorpresa y los ojos desorbitados al tiempo que se le llenaban de lágrimas. Poso la mirada en el rostro de su madre, pero esta la miró con desprecio y entró al coche cargando a Hanabi en sus brazos. Su abuelo hizo lo mismo sentándose en la parte de atrás. Hinata miró a su abuela, la única de toda la familia con la que había hablado una o dos veces, pidiendo auxilio, pidiendo clemencia, pero la mujer respiró profundamente y entró al interior del vehículo.

Hiashi Hyuga la miro despatarrada en el suelo con los labios sangrantes por el golpe y sin compasión alguna, sentía repulsión por esa mocosa. Finalmente ingresó al coche, lo puso en marcha y partió. La pequeña al verse sola corrió con desesperación por medio de la desierta avenida hasta que sus fuerzas flaquearon por el hambre y el frío.

_-¿Por qué no me quieren? ¿Por qué no me quieren? ¿¡POR QUÉ NO ME QUIEREN! –grito mientras caía de rodillas en el asfalto._

**Fin del Flash Back…**

_-¿Por qué no me quieres? –Dijo Takeshi. _

El niño sintió algo cálido en su cabeza, miró hacia arriba y pudo ver lágrimas cristalinas resbalar desde sus ojos a sus mejillas y de allí a su pequeña cabecita rubia. El chico dejó de llorar súbitamente al notar que la pelinegra sangraba de sus labios y se sujetaba la cabeza tapando con fuerza sus oídos.

Naruto la miró incrédulo al ver a la arrogante rata esclavista temblar como una delicada hoja. Estaba tan nerviosa que ella misma se había mordido el labio inferior con fuerzas. No entendía que le pasaba ni por qué reaccionaba así pero sin duda esta mujer ocultaba más cosas de las que suponía.

_-¿Papá? –Takeshi lo miró preocupado, todo su ataque de llanto había cesado en el mismo instante en que la chica hecho a llorar._

_-¡Oye Hinata! ¿Estás bien? –Pregunto Naruto tocándole con suavidad el brazo derecho mientras ella se sujetaba la cabeza._

_-¡AHH! –La joven pego un fuerte alarido llamando la atención de todos los presentes y cayo despatarrada hacía atrás mirando a Naruto completamente ida._

El pelirrubio noto que la joven estaba completamente en Shock, tanto que no hacía más que llorar tendida en el suelo. Los empleados se acercaron al ver tanta conmoción al igual que un grupo de mujeres allí presentes con sus pequeños.

Hinata se paró con prisa y salió corriendo de manera irresoluta fuera de la juguetería. Necesitaba aire, necesitaba respirar, algo allí adentro no le permitía retomar la calma, se sentía sola, asqueada y una mala persona. ¿Por qué su vida estaba plagada de sin sabores y malas pasadas? ¿Por qué no podía dejar el pasado atrás?

La chica corrió cierto trecho en el Shopping hasta detenerse exhausta cerca de uno de los elevadores del lugar. Tomaba intensas bocanadas de aire mientras de sus labios se desprendían borbotones carmesís. Se reclino sobre si misma al tiempo que intentaba contenerse para no llorar. Era otro de esos absurdos ataques, esos que solían darle en la oscuridad, esos que la atormentaban sin clemencia en la horas más solitarias.

_-Toma… -La chica pudo ver un pañuelo frente a su rostro. _

Continuará…


	9. El pintor y la florista I

**Hola a todos aquí les dejo la continuación de este fanfic. Quiero agradecer a todos los que leen y siguen esta historia les agradezco todos sus comentarios y les doy la bienvenida a los nuevos.**

**yannin**

**Freya-X**

**Christine-Core**

**LuLy**

**Sil**

**Eve-luna**

**Gracias a todos por comentar el ultimo episodio espero les guste el siguiente y por favor ¡NO ME TIREN TOMATES! En este jajajajaj**

Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con aquel reflejo azulino con el que soñaba desde niña.

_-Naruto… -mirándolo con tristeza. Era la primera vez que el chico le tendía un gesto amable._

_-¿Quieres que veamos a un médico? –inquirió él al verla en aquel estado tan lamentable._

_-No… ya… -respirando agitadamente entre sollozos –ya… estaré… bien…_

_-¡Papito! –Grito Takeshi tras correr junto a su padre._

_-Ven Takeshi… -Tendiéndole la mano. _

_-Lo siento Hinata-sama… -dijo el pequeño apenado secándose sus propias lagrimas._

_-Des…cui…da… -intentando tomar aire._

_-Si me das la mano… estaremos juntos por siempre no importa la distancia. –Río Takeshi Naruto lo miró perplejo de dónde sacaba tantas ideas este niño. –Como mi papá y yo… siempre estaremos juntos ¡Siempre!_

_-Será mejor que se la des… -acoto Naruto –Cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza no hay quien se lo quite._

Hinata los miro a ambos y con lentitud y algo de recelo le extendió la mano al pequeño hasta asirla entre las suyas.

_-Ahora a papá… así estaremos siempre juntos los tres. –sonriendo._

Naruto bufo un poco e hizo la cara a un lado pero luego la miró a los ojos. Hinata se sentía extraña no era la primera vez que alguien ajeno a su familia decía amarla o quererla, pero para ella esas palabras sonaban a veces algo vanas; no lograba entender como alguien podía querer a una persona de su calaña con todos sus defectos con todos sus secretos ¿Por qué? Su mente no lograba concebir este hecho pero entonces lo vio, vio en sus ojos el reflejo de la lastima y la compasión. Su azulina mirada solo reflejaba ese sentimiento "lastima".

Hinata alejo su mano con rapidez y soltó las de Takeshi; se sentía una intrusa entre esta gente. Tenía que vengarse, tenía que cumplir una promesa, tenía que hacer tantas cosas antes de morir.

Volvió a sentirse vacía y sola tanto que se dejo caer sobre sus piernas y a llorar desconsoladamente.

_-Hinata-sama… -Takeshi la miró perplejo con sollozos entre sus ojos._

Naruto sintió un nudo en el estomago. Odiaba ver llorar a una mujer y más que nada le molestaba verla llorar. Quizás se debía a que la odiaba o quizás la chica había despertado en el algo más, algo que aun no asimilaba en su corazón.

_-¡HINATA! –grito una voz masculina no muy lejana. Los tres alzaron su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos negros de un joven alto de cabello azabache._

_-¡ONII-CHAN! –Grito la susodicha._

_-¿Onii-chan? –Naruto lo miró con sorpresa. Lo conocía era ni más ni menos que el esposo de Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha._

_-Hinata ¿Qué ocurre? –Inquirió él aproximándose; ella salto a su encuentro y lo abrazo con fuerza._

_-Onii-chan… -formulo llorando._

Naruto pudo notar el cariñoso abrazo lo cual internamente le molesto. Takeshi miró a su padre estático como una ostra contemplando perplejo a la joven pareja parada unos cuantos pasos delante suyo.

Sasuke la abrazo con fuerza la miró a los ojos y la beso en los labios. La chica correspondió ese gesto con naturalidad. Naruto se sintió poseso de una ira algo irrefrenable ¿Qué se supone que estaban haciendo ese par? Sasuke era el esposo de Sakura Haruno y él decía amarla, eso fue lo que logro apreciar hacia dos días atrás, pero hora él estaba ahí, besando a la rata esclavista y estrechándola entre sus brazos, sintiendo su calor, su cuerpo, su aroma… La mente de Naruto se desvió por un momento de su ira reprimida.

_-¿Es el novio de Hinata-sama papito? –Inquirió Takeshi sacándolo de su burbuja._

_-No…-contesto severamente. –Bueno… no estoy seguro… -Sentenció luego de replantearse la idea ¿Acaso Sasuke y Hinata eran amantes?_

Naruto carraspeo para llamar la atención de los dos tortolos enamorados. Se acomodó el pelo y llevo una de sus manos al bolsillo del pantalón adoptando una pose algo engreída. Internamente se sentía furioso consigo mismo ¿Por qué le importaba tanto lo que veía? Sentía que algo le oprimía el corazón y aún no había logrado deshacerse de aquel nudo en su estomago.

_-¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo? –Dijo él, mirándola cariñosamente a los ojos mientras le secaba las lágrimas con su pañuelo._

_-No, ya estoy bien… -tomando profundas bocanadas de aire. Ahora que su Onii-chan estaba con ella su adolorido corazón había dejado de amotinársele._

_-¿Segura? ¿Puedo llevarte algún lado? ¿Necesitas tomar aire? –Inquirió preocupado._

_-No… solo necesito ir al tóale. –Respirando un poco más relajada._

_-pero… _

_-Descuida onii-chan estoy bien… solo fue otro estúpido ataque… -Tratando de sonreír mientras el chico le limpiaba los labios con su pañuelo._

_-¡¿Solo espera aquí por favor? _

Hinata corrió presurosa perdiéndose en una puerta no muy lejana a sus posiciones. El recién llegado pelinegro la siguió con la vista mientras la miraba con preocupación.

Naruto le clavo una acusadora mirada mientras el chico estaba de espaldas ¿Qué rayos hacia ese hombre ahí? ¿Acaso Sakura no sospechaba que su amiga en realidad era la amante de su marido? ¿Cómo podía ese tipejo traicionar a la preciosa muchacha de ojos verdes y cabello rosado?

Pareció que el sujeto hubiese leído su mente por que inmediatamente volteo a verlo con recelo. Takeshi no entendía lo que realmente sucedía pero recordó aquella vez que peleo con un compañerito de jardín por un mismo cochecito de juguete. ¿Acaso su padre y ese hombre peleaban por algo? El niño contemplo a ambos con parsimonia y luego fijo su vista rumbo a aquella puerta en donde se había perdido la señorita Hinata.

Hinata se lavo la cara con agua bien fría. Necesitaba despejar las malas ideas y los tenebrosos recuerdos del pasado; ella había aprendido a convivir con eso y a intentar seguir adelante a pesar de todo. No podía, si quería vengarse, mostrarse tan débil ante Naruto. Debía demostrarle a él que era una mujer fuerte e incluso despiadada, no podía permitirse vivir otro de esos escandalosos episodios.

La chica se refresco, y limpio su manchado suéter. Tras acomodar su ropa salió de aquel tóale algo pensativa. Cierta aura obscura atrajo su atención. Naruto y Sasuke se miraban como dos fieras a punto de asesinarse ¿Acaso Naruto se sentía celoso? Esta idea la satisfizo.

_-Bien… ya estoy lista… podemos seguir con las compras. –Impostando su mejor sonrisa._

_-¿De qué hablas? ¿Hace un momento llorabas como esquizofrénica y ahora quieres ir de compras? –Inquirió Naruto._

_-¡Hey! ¡Cuida tu lengua quieres! –sentenció el pelinegro con enfado._

_-¿O qué? –Respondió desafiante._

_-Quizás pueda golpearte a ti para que sepas que se siente._

_-¡papá! –grito Takeshi aferrándose a su pierna._

_-Tranquilo hijo este tipo no puede ni golpear a una mosca._

_-¿Qué dijiste? –Abalanzándose sobre él._

_-¡Tranquilos! –Dijo Hinata colocándose en medio de ambos contendientes. –Este no es el momento ni el lugar para éste despilfarro de hormonas. _

_-¿Pero Hinata? –Sasuke la miró con tristeza._

_-Descuida Sasuke compraremos algunas cosas e iremos contigo._

_-¿iremos? ¿Adonde piensas que iré? –Pregunto Naruto aún enfadado con la situación._

_-Primero que nada necesitas ropa nueva, tú y Takeshi, y luego iremos con los abogados como lo prometí. –Mirándolo sonriente. Naruto no entendía como esta mujer podía pasar súbitamente de la más compleja y conmovedora tristeza a la más absoluta y descabellada ironía._

_-¿Y que tiene este tipo que hacer aquí? –Inquirió mirando a Sasuke._

_-Sasuke… -Hinata rió al ver el rostro celoso de Naruto y la mirada despreocupada de su onii-chan. –Él es uno de los abogados que manejan tú caso Naruto. –Hinata sonrió como una niña._

_-¡Rayos! –dijo ofuscado._

_-Que mala suerte tienes ¿verdad Dobe? –profirió con ínfulas._

_-¿Qué dijiste? –expreso furico. _

_-Tranquilo… -Dijo Hinata conteniéndolo._

_-No voy a tranquilizarme con este ¡Imbécil! –Grito exasperado. Hinata rió mirando a Sasuke._

_-¡Papito! –Takeshi lo observó impresionado._

_-Discúlpennos un momento… -Hinata lo sujeto con fuerza del brazo y lo aparto unos metros de allí. Takeshi y Sasuke los miraban perplejos._

_-¡No voy a tranquilizarme! –observando la sonrisa malévola de Sasuke. –Además ¿Qué pasa entre ustedes? ¿Son amantes o algo así? ¿Acaso tú amiga lo sabe? –Inquirió confuso._

_-¿Te preocupa Sakurita-chan? –expresó sarcásticamente._

_-Por supuesto… -vacilo –Ella es una mujer muy buena para merecer algo como esto. –Observándola igual que a una ramera. Hinata sintió hervir su sangre ¿Por qué siempre estaba última en su lista? Siempre había otras de mayor prioridad para Naruto._

_-De vez en cuando Sasuke y yo lo hacemos solo para satisfacer nuestros egos y deseos y cuando no nos es suficiente le pedimos a Sakurita que nos ayude. –Explico enfadada cruzándose de brazos._

_-Eres una… -Naruto la miró con enfado ¿Acaso podía ser tan descarada? ¿Tendría esta mujer corazón?_

_-¿Soy que? –respondió dolida. –¡Una prostituta! –dijo mirándolo a los ojos -A ti te vale una mierda lo que soy, siempre te ha valido una mierda y así seguirá siendo, pero estoy aquí por que tú padre me lo pidió, y si no fuera por él, ahora tú y tú hijo estarían muertos o vaya a saber qué, lo único que te estoy pidiendo es que seas más cooperativo. _

_Sasuke es como mi hermano y su familia como la mía, a diferencia de mi propia gente ellos me aceptaron por lo que soy y como soy. No voy a permitir que nadie los calumnie los injurie o los maltrate, así mi vida dependa de ello ¿entiendes? –Sentenció molesta apuntándolo con el dedo índice acusadoramente._

Naruto la miró sorprendido; por un momento su reacción le produjo ansias de abrazarla y por otro lado sentía ganas de estrangularla. Era como una fiera envuelta en llamas e instintivamente deseaba que ésta lo consumiera.

**Pov de Naruto.**

_¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme de esta manera? ¿Acaso cree que va a convencerme? ¿Por qué rayos se ve tan linda en esa postura? –Contemplándola mientras respiraba algo agitada._

El chico se sintió excitado ninguna mujer había osado hablarle de esa manera ni siquiera Keiko, y ahora esta mujer, ésta sensual muchacha lo trataba como a un sirviente o peor que eso, como a su esclavo personal.

_-No que no sintiera deseos de castigarla… -Mirando sus curvas. -¿Qué rayos estoy pensando? ¿castigarla? ¿casti..garla? –tragando saliva._

Naruto la miró mejor, realmente podría castigarla quizás sujetarla con fuerzas, comprimirla contra alguna de esas columnas del shopping y meterle mano hasta enseñarle quien verdaderamente era el amo. La idea lo volvió a excitar.

_-¿Qué mierda estoy pensando? ¡JAMÁS LA TOCARÉ! -Ni hablar esa no era una de sus prioridades ¿O si?_

**Fin de Pov de Naruto.**

_-Bien cooperare… pero no para complacerte a ti sino por que deseo saber que pasará con mi dinero. –apartando su rostro a un lado._

_-Bueno… -Suspirando y calmándose otra vez. Quería conservar la calma pero ese día no era el mejor para eso. –Será mejor que vayamos… -La chica lo miró por unos instantes y pudo observar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?_

La tienda estaba casi vacía así que los cuatro pudieron disponer de ella casi a su antojo. Aquel shopping era uno de los más prestigiosos de la ciudad y solo la gente acaudalada acudía a gastar su dinero en tantas extravagancias.

Sasuke contemplaba toda la escena, como si de un espectador se tratase, se notaba que su onee-chan se había encariñado mucho con el pequeño de ojos claros y cabello dorado, pues le sonreía sin cesar y constantemente le probaba algunas mudas de ropa. A su lado el soquete del padre. Refunfuño un poco. Estaba claro que Hinata sentía una fuerte atracción por ese chico. Él sabía cuanto ella lo amaba pero también entendía que la pelinegra estaba jugando con fuego y que tarde o temprano saldría perjudicada. ¿Pero que pasaba con Naruto? Se veía que el sujeto no la apreciaba y por otro lado Hinata mostraba una parte de su ser con el Uzumaki que no había demostrado jamás a nadie ni siquiera a él o a su hermano Itachi.

_-Pruébate esta Naruto. –Sonrió Hinata enseñándole una camisa rosada._

_-¡NI LOCO! ¿Eso es algo gay no crees? –bufó._

_-Yo creo que te quedará muy bonita, además resalta tus ojos… -La chica rió._

_-¡NO LO HARÉ!_

_-Si lo harás… -dijo tranquilamente._

_-Dije que no y eso es ¡NO! –moviendo sus brazos para negar la afirmación._

_-¡NARUTO! LO HARÁS… -Hinata la miró con los ojos desorbitados y el chico sintió escalofríos._

_-¡Esta bien! –exclamó algo asustado._

_-Hay papito… -Takeshi sonrió tras ver la actitud de su padre._

Naruto entro al probador, se quito la camisa que traía, se aflojo los pantalones desatándose el cinto y desabotonándolo un poco. Se miró al espejo mientras se ponía la rosada camisa ¡Realmente lucía algo gay con eso!

Hinata escudriño entre las demás camisas y encontró otras muy bonitas de diferentes colores algunas sobrias y otras bastante extravagantes.

Takeshi jugaba con su coche en miniatura haciéndolo saltar de paquete en paquete como un verdadero kamikaze.

Sasuke permanecía apostado en la puerta del local con la mirada perdida hacia afuera del mismo. De repente pudo verlo, jamás olvidaría el rostro de ese tipo. Hubiese querido molerlo a golpes en varias ocasiones pero sabía que Hinata saldría perdiendo. De cabello negro y largo, ojos perlados y traje color claro; iba acompañado de dos tipos altos y robustos, seguramente sus guardaespaldas. El pelinegro notó que el chico lo había visto y ahora se dirigía hacia su posición.

_-¡Hinata ocúltate rápido! –Esbozó a media voz mirándola._

_-¿Qué ocurre? –la chica lo vio a lo lejos. Se paralizo por unos segundos de terror. _

Corrió hacia los probadores e inmediatamente se oculto en uno de ellos.

_-¡Mierda! –dijo en voz baja sin darse cuenta de que el probador ya estaba ocupado._

_-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? –Inquirió Naruto con tono autoritario haciéndola saltar en su lugar._

_-¡NARUTO! –dijo a media voz sorprendida dándose vuelta para verlo._

La chica lo miró con detenimiento, la camisa rosa estaba desabotonada dejando entrever un bien trabajado torso, los pantalones desabrochados al igual que el cinturón el cual caía aun lado y otro de las caderas; lo que más la sorprendió fue el hecho de ver parte del bóxer del muchacho al descubierto. Tragó saliva.

_-¡Ahhh! –dijo bastante absorta._

_-¿Qué haces aquí? –repitiendo la pregunta tras notarla distraída._

_-Te traje otras camisas… -rascándose la cabeza._

_-¿Y donde están? –inquirió él con parsimonia mirando sus manos vacías._

_-¡Rayos! –Notando que nada podría justificarla._

_-Buenos días Uchiha-san… -Exclamó una voz masculina._

_-¡Oh mi Dios! –dijo inclinándose un poco para observar a hurtadillas la escena que se sucedía._

_-¿Qué haces? –Ahora fue Naruto quien tragó saliva al verla semí agachada delante de sus pantalones._

La chica estaba tan ensimismada con lo que observaba que no notó que sus caderas rozaban contra la intimidad de un acalorado joven que se debatía ahora su accionar.

_-Hinata… -dijo suavemente aproximando su cuerpo delicadamente junto al de la joven. _

Continuará…


	10. El pintor y la florista II

**Hola a todos aquí estoy con la conti y sigo sin proseguir mis demás fics en cuanto termine con éste o me aburra retomaré los otros. Agradezco los múltiples comentarios de todos los lectores que se toman un momento para dejarme algo bello y halagador en los reviews ¡GRACIAS! En especial a quienes comentarón el capitulo:**

**Rach Black**

**yannin**

**Bellrose Jewel**

**LuLy**

**sumebe**

**Freya-X**

**Markoz89: jajajaja me dio mucha gracia tú comentario y en cuanto a la ASH jajaja si es que entendés las iníciales ya lo verán pronto.**

**Afuera del probador…**

_-Buenos días Uchiha-san…_

_-Ummph… -refunfuño el pelinegro._

_-Siempre con ese pésimo humor… -sentenció el muchacho mirando el interior casi vacio de la tienda. -¿Comprando algo de ropa? _

_-Eso no es de tú incumbencia…_

_-Solo quise ser cordial. –Acomodándose el largo cabello._

_-Neji Hyuuga siendo cordial, si como no. –Cruzándose de brazos._

_-No te pases de listo Uchiha… -Neji ingreso al interior de la tienda pero solo pudo ver allí a un niño pequeño jugando con un auto de carreras. -¿Por esas casualidades de la vida no has visto a mi prima? –Inquirió mientras buscaba inquisidoramente con la mirada y se paseaba por la tienda._

_-No la he visto… y si la viera no te lo diría. –Neji se le vino al humo sujetándolo con fuerzas del suéter._

_-¿Acaso crees que puedes alejarla de mi? No seas iluso, ella será mía, será mi mujer y la haré gozar cada noche hasta hacerla desfallecer. –Expresó indignamente._

_-¡Muérete! –intentando zafarse._

**En el interior del probador segundos antes…**

Naruto sintió que su cuerpo sudaba más que de costumbre. Lo apresaba un intenso calor que iba desde la cabeza hasta sus genitales. Su cadera rozó contra la de la joven quien ni se inmuto. Estaba extraviada con algo que veía fuera. Él intentaba prestar atención pero parecía que su mundo de repente solo se concentraba en su ingle.

Tragó saliva, le estaba costando una enormidad alejar su cuerpo del de la chica. Le encantaba sentir sus glúteos contra su miembro.

Se acomodó hacia atrás el cabello e intento respirar una profunda bocanada de aire. Sus manos le temblaban mientras en su mente se dibujaba las mil y un manera de empotrarla contra la pared y hacerla completamente suya.

Sacudió su cabeza, no podía estar pensando esas necedades con la rata esclavista. Necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba sujetarla por las caderas. Extendió sus manos a unos pocos centímetros del cuerpo de la joven y tras volver a tragar saliva la sujeto con fuerzas atrayéndola aún más asía si.

La chica pareció sobresaltarse con algo observado afuera y se incorporó de sopetón empujándolos contra el fondo del probador, provocando un golpe algo contundente contra la madera del mismo.

Naruto no la soltó y pareció, por un largo rato, ensimismarse en la sensación que en esos momentos lo corroía. Estaba excitado y su miembro se hallaba a esas alturas a en su mayor tonicidad.

Hinata reaccionó sintiendo en sus caderas la increíble erección del chico quien la sujetaba con fuerzas rozándola con su miembro.

_-¿Naruto? –Inquirió asombrada._

El chico a esas alturas respiraba muy agitado junto a su oído. La joven podía sentir su fuerte apretón y el duro agarre por sus caderas.

Naruto se movió y la estrujo con fuerzas, empujándola en la misma posición contra la pared lateral del probador.

Hinata suspiró agitada mientras sentía las manos del chico resbalar ahora hacia sus piernas para atrapar, con sus dedos, ambos lados de su falda, la cual comenzó a levantar a medida que le acariciaba los muslos.

La chica, apresada contra el muro lateral, dejó caer su frente contra el mismo mientras su respiración se volvía entre cortada y con sus manos se aferraba de la pared. Sintió las manos del chico elevar aun más su pollera, la cual la hizo tomar conciencia de que ese no era ni el momento ni el lugar. Logró zafar una de sus manos y sujetar la mano izquierda del chico para que parase aquella insania, pero éste con habilidad la resbalo hacia sus bragas acariciando su intimidad debajo de la misma.

Hinata contuvo un gemido mientras sentía la mano de Naruto abrirse paso a través de su ropa interior acariciándola sin titubeos.

**Fuera del probador…**

_-¡Que me sueltes! –dijo Sasuke apresando al chico ahora de su solapa. De repente ambos pudieron sentir un fuerte golpe emanar de uno de los probadores._

_-¿Qué es eso? –Dijo Neji algo enfadado mirando a Sasuke con suspicacia._

_-¡No es nada! –dijo el pelinegro con rapidez. De pronto sonó otro golpe._

_-¡Ja, lo sabía! –Dijo empujándolo con fuerza contra sus guardaespaldas quienes lo sujetaron de ambos brazos. _

_-¡QUE TE PASA NEJI COBARDE! –grito Sasuke quien veía el escondite de Hinata bastante precario._

_-Sabía que estaba aquí… -Dijo con los ojos desorbitados acercándose al probador._

**En el interior del probador…**

Hinata se mordió los labios al sentir que ya estaba mojada. No podía seguir con esto, si Neji la descubría sería capaz de matar a Naruto o a cualquiera de los presentes en aquella tienda.

_-¡Para Naruto!… Neji… si Neji… nos descubre… él… -hablo en voz baja mientras respiraba entrecortadamente._

Naruto frunció sus comisuras labiales y respiro profundo intentando contenerse.

**Fuera del probador…**

_-¡Nunca podrás escapar de mi! –expreso lujurioso intentando sujetar la cortina del probador._

_-Disculpe –grito Naruto asomando su rostro sonriente y parte de su torso semí desnudo. –Tendrá otro color de camisa –Sujetando la cortina con su mano izquierda y mirando cómicamente a una de las empleadas quien al ver el alboroto en la puerta se había abstraído atemorizada._

_-Si, señor… -dijo la chica buscando otra._

_-Tsk… -refunfuño Neji al ver que sus suposiciones no eran ciertas._

Neji miro con odio el rostro del sujeto y sus ojos azulinos, no sabia porque, pero ese tipo le resultaba familiar y no recordaba de donde.

Se acomodó la chaqueta, lo miro con asco y se dirigió otra vez hacia la puerta. Hizo señas y sus matones liberaron a Sasuke quien lo miró iracundo y con instintos asesinos.

_-Si ves a Hinata dile que es mejor que se entregue a mí lo antes posible y por las buenas…_

_-¡Muérete! –Sentenció Sasuke, Neji solo sonrió y se alejó del lugar. Podía matarlo cuando quisiese pero no iba a exponerse en aquel shopping; él sabía hacerlo con métodos más eficaces y limpios._

Naruto lo vio perderse tras el portal de aquel negocio. Algo no iba bien en todo este asunto, la situación era más turbia de lo que pensaba.

_-Aquí tiene… -dijo una de las empleadas alcanzándole otras dos camisas una celeste y otra blanca._

_-Gracias… -cerrando las cortinas del probador._

El chico volvió su mirada hacia su victima quien ahora respiraba agitadamente sentada sobre sus piernas en el piso y con la frente apoyada contra la pared.

Naruto colgó las camisas en un percherito a su lado y se apoyo sobre el pequeño cristal de aquel probador, contemplando a la chica excitada postrada a sus pies.

_-¿Te gusto? –preguntó serio ya más tranquilo y en sus cabales. La chica no respondió solo respiraba agitada. -¿No vas a contestarme? ¿Quieres que lo haga de nuevo? –Inquirió él desafiante. –Eres como todas las zorras apenas las tocas y ya se mojan. –Dijo con desprecio cruzándose de brazos._

Hinata, que permanecía con la cabeza gacha, abrió los ojos con asombro ¿Solo era una zorra para él? Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a desprenderse de sus ojos, otra vez estaba llorando como estúpida.

Se levanto de prisa ante el asombro de Naruto quien se dio cuenta que se había ido de boca. Se acomodo la ropa aún con la cabeza gacha y una vez que hubo estado lista, la joven, extendió su mano derecha y le propino un potente cachetazo.

Naruto se sujeto la mejilla adolorida y la miró enfadado pero ella lo contempló triste y bañada en lágrimas.

_-¡Nunca volverás a tocarme! –Dijo en voz baja pero con tono autoritario. _


	11. El pintor y la florista III

_**Hola a todos aquí les traigo otro capitulo de este fanfic. Lamento mucho la tardanza pero el trabajo me ha mantenido ocupada. Este capitulo es más largo espero les agrade. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han dejado un comentario y bienvenidos todos los nuevos que además me han dejado un review.**_

"_**Gracias"**_

El coche llevaba varias horas de viaje. Había oscurecido y Naruto sentía que las piernas se le entumían; quizás todo se debía a que Takeshi dormía plácidamente sobre su regazo recostado a lo largo del asiento posterior del coche del molesto pelinegro.

Naruto miró a la ojiperla quien dormitaba en el asiento delantero; no le había dirigido la palabra desde que salieron de aquel shopping. Había estado mal, pero ella siempre estaba provocándolo, no entendía por que una vez que había intentado estar con ella se había puesto tan sentida.

La chica sollozó dormida mientras intentaba acomodarse en el asiento. Sasuke la miró con pena y le acaricio con suavidad el cabello.

_-¿Cuánto hace que te acuestas con ella? –Inquirió Naruto rompiendo el silencio._

_-¿Te molesta Dobe? – Dijo él sarcásticamente._

_-A mí no… que va… por mi puede hacer lo que le plazca…_

_-¿Entonces? –observándolo a través del retrovisor._

_-Creí que tú eras casado… -Insistió después de unos segundos de silencio._

_-¿Y tú como lo sabes? –_

_-Bueno… -Naruto metió la pata hasta el fondo, miró el espejo retrovisor y pudo ver al chico observarlo inquisidoramente. –Lo digo por el anillo en tú dedo… -Exclamó con rapidez. Sasuke sonrió. -¿Qué piensa tú esposa? –arremetiendo con sus preguntas._

_-Pareces muy preocupado por mi relación ¿aun que no termino de comprender si es por mi esposa o por Hinata? –Naruto solo bufó enfadado. –Será mejor que paremos a comer algo y a estirar las piernas. –Sentenció el pelinegro quien al ver una estación de servicio con parador decidió que era más cómodo que seguir con aquella charla._

_-¿No será mejor seguir? –Inquirió Naruto._

_-Aún nos quedan varias horas de viaje y no han comido nada desde la tarde. –Aseveró el pelinegro._

Sasuke estacionó el vehículo al lado del surtidor de combustible. Serían casi las doce de la noche y la clientela era más bien escasa. Bajo con rapidez e ingresó al interior del establecimiento. Tras unos cuantos minutos regreso con unos cigarros en la mano.

_-Están atendiendo… -Exclamó_

_-¿Acaso también fumas? –Dijo Naruto molesto. El sueño y la situación lo tenían un poco asqueado._

_-Tranquila mamá no es para mí… -Guardando el atado en su guantera. -¡Hinata despierta! –Exclamó sacudiéndola un poco._

_-¡QUE OCURRE! –despertando asustada._

_-Pararemos un rato necesito descansar y comer algo. –Suspiro Sasuke saliendo del coche._

_-Esta bien… -frotándose el rostro. _

El pelinegro volvió a perderse en el interior de lo que al parecer era una cafetería de ruta. Algunas luces de neón titilaban descoloridas desperezándola un poco más.

_-¿Sigues enfadada? –Inquirió la voz del rubio desde el asiento trasero. Hinata bufó y simplemente salió del coche sin decir palabra. _

_-Son casi las doce… -suspiró mirando su reloj pulsera, aún faltaban varias horas para llegar a destino._

_-¿No piensas contestarme? –Hinata volteo para verlo salir del coche y apoyarse en el techo del vehículo con ambos brazos._

_-Será mejor que entres a la cafetería… -Señaló y luego hecho a andar rumbo a los baños de aquel parador._

_-Si lo éstas… -sonriendo de lado, era la primera vez que se sentía algo eufórico; tal vez por que por primera vez le había ganado un round a la rata esclavista._

Naruto y Sasuke se habían acomodado en una bonita mesita con sofás completos, como asientos de esos de los años sesenta. El lugar se veía bastante pulcro a pesar de no ser tan moderno y se notaba que había sido refaccionado hacia poco.

Además de ellos solo dos o tres personas estaban a esas horas varadas en aquel mono cuchitril. Takeshi permanecía dormido sobre aquel asiento en posición fetal, a su lado Naruto, y frente a él el pelinegro quien se acomodó para permitir que la moza le tomara el pedido.

_-¿Cuántos años tiene? –Inquirió Sasuke observando al rubio acomodarle el cabello a su pequeño hijo._

_-Tiene cinco… cumplirá seis muy pronto._

_-Debes estar orgulloso de él ¿no es así? –ambos se miraron unos instantes._

_-Lo estoy… no fue fácil cuando Keiko murió pero Takeshi es todo lo que me queda. Él es un buen niño a pesar de haber pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo; él siempre ha confiado en mi… -expresó contento._

_-Mi esposa y yo estamos buscando un bebe… he tenido algunos problemas pero estoy seguro de que lo lograremos. –Río Sasuke satisfecho._

_-Ya veo… -Naruto lo miró extrañado. Sasuke se ensimismo echando un vistazo por la ventana. _

No sabía por que pero sentía la profunda necesidad de preguntarle por la pelinegra. No entendía ¿Cómo alguien que desea tener un hijo con su mujer tuviera un affaire con su mejor amiga?

_-Tú… -expresó Naruto pero no pudo terminar, ni bien el pelinegro lo miró enseguida posó su vista unos metros más adelante para ver a la roba esposos entrar al local._

_-¡Aquí Hina! _

_-¿Hina? –Sin duda a Naruto le sonaba mejor ¡RATA!_

_-Aquí están… -suspiró. La muchacha se había refrescado, perfumado y liberado su largo cabello permitiendo que este luciera preciosamente sobre su cuerpo. _

_-Siéntate ya te pedí algo… -Expresó el pelinegro mientras ella se sentaba junto a él._

_-¿Qué pediste? –mirándolo a los ojos._

_-Pasta con verdura y queso parmesano ¡No me lo agradezcas! –expresó sonriente._

_-¿Aún recuerdas lo que me gusta? –Contemplándolo a los ojos._

_-Claro que si… -atendiendo su celular que había comenzado a llamar. Naruto solo era un simple espectador en aquel desfachatado romance. –Es Sakura… -observando la pantalla del móvil. Naruto sonrió malévolo. –Hola amor… -expresó sonriente ¿Qué excusa se inventaría ahora este cínico? Pensó Naruto. –Si, aún nos faltan algunas horas…_

_-Mándale saludos… -Hinata sonrió y contemplo el rostro absorto del ojiazul quien la miro perturbado._

_-Hinata te saluda… si claro… bueno no lo sé… -Sasuke se levanto de su asiento para hablar más tranquilo fuera del establecimiento._

_-¿Entonces ella sabe que son amantes? -El chico no lo podía creer. Hinata se sirvió un poco de refresco en su vaso. -¿Vas hablarme o no?_

_-No, no sabe nada de eso por que no existe más que en tú perversa imaginación, y no deseo hablarte al menos hasta que piense en tú castigo por lo que has hecho. –Sentenció enfadada._

_-¡Lo que he hecho! No querías que te entretuviera la otra noche y cuando estoy dispuesto no lo deseas. –Dijo con sarcasmo._

_-Aquí no es cuando tú quieras esclavo, es cuando yo desee y bajo mis términos ¿Entiendes?_

_-¿Sabe tú noviecito que quieres violarme? –Inquirió con enfado._

_-Si no quieres que te azote yo que tú cerraría el pico._

_-¡AZOTES! –exclamó horrorizado._

_-¿Qué? ¿No me digas que te excita? –imponiendo un gesto burlón en su rostro._

_-Un poco… -el chico sonrió._

_-Me gustabas más retobado Naruto-kun. –ella sonrió y bebió de su vaso._

_-¿Qué ocurre con ese tal Neji? Estabas atemorizada en cuanto lo viste._

_-Neji es un tema del que tú no deberías ni preocuparte ni inmiscuirte._

_-¿Que ocultas Hinata Hyuga? –Inquirió mirándola fijamente._

_-Muchas cosas… -mirando por la ventana –Demasiadas… -suspirando._

_-¿y esas cosas se relacionan con el moretón en tu espalda? –Inquirió el rubio provocando que la chica lo mirara absorta ¿Acaso la había visto? –Lo vi la otra noche en la piscina… -Aclaró él tras notar su rostro perplejo._

_-Ni siquiera te atrevas a mencionárselo a Sasuke… -La muchacha lo miró con recelo y Naruto sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espina dorsal, ésta mujer parecía tener múltiples facetas y ahora despertaba a una fiera de oscura mirada y perturbadora aura._

_-Esta bien… tampoco es para que te pongas así… -Bebiendo de su refresco._

_-Sakura ya esta en casa de mis padres. –Dijo Sasuke aproximándose a ellos._

_-¡Que bueno! –Hinata sonrió cambiando completamente su semblante._

_-Mientras el gato no esta… -balbuceo el ojiazul._

_-¿Lo dices por experiencia propia? –Sasuke se acomodó en su asiento. Naruto solo bufó molesto y Hinata lo miró sonriente._

_-¿Creen que podamos llevar algo para Takeshi? seguramente despertará hambriento._

_-Si… podemos pedir una tarta o una hamburguesa. –Aclaro el pelinegro._

_-Mejor un sándwich es más fresco. –sugirió Hinata probando su cena._

_-Veo que piensas en todo "mamita" –Sasuke hecho a reír a carcajadas ante la mirada descolocada y desorbitada de la muchacha quien le propino un fuerte codazo en el costado derecho provocando que éste dejará de reír. -¡Lo siento! _

_-Hummp… -Bufo y volvió a comer. Naruto la miró desconcertado._

_-En fin no puedes culparme por decir la verdad… además –continúo el joven –Entre nosotros no hay secretos Hina-chan ambos sabemos que estas coladísima por… ¡Puff! –dijo tosiendo tras ser golpeado nuevamente._

Hinata lo miró con su más obscura faceta provocando un súbito silencio en el pelinegro.

_-Será mejor que pida el sándwich. –Haciéndole señas a la camarera._

_-Es lo mejor que puedes hacer. –Refunfuño._

Naruto solo contempló la escena pasmado. El moreno era atractivo y en cuanto a la rata esclavista era increíblemente "sexy". El chico observó sus pensamientos, acaso la palabra sexy había sido sugerida por su mente.

Volvió a contemplarlos; si bien ambos podían disfrutar de una relación completamente fogosa y excitante estaba bastante claro, según la manera de mirarse o de tratarse, que aquella relación se asemejaba más a la de dos hermanos que a dos amantes desvergonzados.

-_Hinata necesito que manejes tú un rato la verdad es que estoy bastante cansado como para proseguir y aún nos falta mucho._

_-No manejo desde que Itachi intento enseñarme hace dos años Sasuke…_

_-¡Rayos! –frotándose la cara._

_-Yo puedo manejar… -Naruto los miró –Solamente deben decirme a donde vamos._

_-¿Tú manejas? ¡Esplendido! –Sasuke suspiró necesitaba urgentemente dormir un rato, entre el largo viaje y las ocupadísimas tardes de frenesí junto a su mujer estaba bastante agotado._

_-Yo te guiaré… -profirió Hinata envolviendo con dificultad sus tallarines con el tenedor y la cuchara. _

_-Claro a Hinata le encantará "guiarte" –exclamó risueño._

_-¡Sasuke! _

Llevaban más de tres horas en el coche. La ruta estaba en penumbras y el ojiazul solo podía divisar unos cuantos metros de la carretera. Takeshi dormía en el asiento trasero al igual que Sasuke, Hinata permanecía silenciosa en el asiento del acompañante. Naruto la miraba de reojo, la muchacha estaba ensimismada contemplando el obscuro paisaje.

_-¿Así que te gusto? –inquirió tras el largo silencio. Hinata solo lo miró y volvió a clavar su vista en el parabrisas. – ¿Entonces es verdad?_

_-¡No! –negando rotundamente._

_-¿Es más que eso?_

_-Puedes dedicarte a manejar esclavo… -profirió en voz baja._

_-¿Te da placer llamarme así? ¿Te excita el morbo o que? –mirándola de soslayo._

_-No sabes el increíble placer que me produce… -dijo cerrando sus ojos._

_-¿Tanto? ¿Y fantaseas conmigo? –Inquirió nervioso._

_-Eso quisieras… pero no soy como la zorra de tú mujer… -sentenció con dureza._

_-¡No te atrevas a hablar así de Keiko! –refunfuño molesto._

_-Entonces cierra el pico… _

_-Keiko no es como tú…_

_-No "era" querrás decir. –mirándolo._

_-Tsk… -concentrándose en el camino._

_-¿Cuándo la dejarás ir Naruto? No es bueno que vivas eternamente de su recuerdo, no te hará bien a ti ni a Takeshi._

_-No te metas en lo que no te importa… -murmuro._

_-Estoy segura de que encontrarás a una buena mujer y ambos serán felices, podrás rehacer tu vida de pareja y como hombre claro esta. –Hinata sonrió, el chico no emitió comentario y pareció enfocarse en el coche mientras lucia enfadado._

_-Nadie puede reemplazar a Keiko… -dijo finalmente tras casi un minuto de silencio._

_-No digo que la reemplaces simplemente que seas capaz de superar su pérdida y amar nuevamente. –Hinata sintió una punzada en el corazón eso sería algo que ella no resistiría ver, pero por suerte eso no estaba en sus planes._

_-¿Y déjame adivinar, la más indicada para el puesto eres tú? –exclamó sarcásticamente._

_-¡POR SUPUESTO! –Hinata rió en voz baja para no despertar a los dormilones en el asiento trasero. Naruto no lograba comprender la desfachatez de la joven, pero al verla noto que de su rostro se desdibujaba aquella tenue sonrisa para dar paso a una sensación algo lúgubre y triste. –No…_

_-¿No que? –Tratando de mantener la concentración en la ruta._

_-Que no… yo no sería la indicada. –Mirándolo a los ojos. Naruto observó el semblante taciturno de la joven y el reflejo de sus perlados ojos lo cual pareció hipnotizarlo por unos instantes._

_-¿Y que tal tú? Quiero decir… bueno… ¿Tú tienes alguna relación? –inquirió algo nervioso aun que luchaba por entender sus propios pensamientos._

_-Tengo muchas relaciones…_

_-¿¡MUCHAS RELACIONES! –Sorprendido._

_-Me gusta la promiscuidad… -Sonriendo de lado._

_-¡QUE! -¿Acaso era tan desvergonzada como para aceptarlo abiertamente?_

_-Tú lo has dicho… solo soy una zorra… -ensimismándose en el parabrisas._

_-¡Yo no he dicho eso! –exclamó súbitamente._

_-Lo has dicho muchas veces. –La joven sonrió. Externamente deseaba mostrarle una fachada que internamente la desmoronaba._

_-Bueno… pero es que… _

_-Descuida… se lo que soy y por otro lado no podría competir con tu preciosa Keiko. –Sonriendo._

_-¡Claro que no!_

_-Entonces limítate a conducir._

_-¿Conociste a Keiko? -Después de un largo silencio._

_-¡Otra vez! –fastidiada._

_-¿La conociste?_

_-Tal vez…_

_-Entonces sabrás porque aún la amo… -dijo melancólico. Hinata lo miró._

_-¿Tú y ella se conocieron desde muy jóvenes no es verdad?_

_-Mi padre te hablo de ello…_

_-Si… -Suspirando._

_-Desde niños… era una compañerita del jardín… recuerdo que me enamore de ella a primera vista… y la seguiré amando no importa cuanto tiempo pase._

_-Recuerdo haberme enamorado de alguien así… -Hinata sonrió apenas._

_**Flash Back…**_

_-No ensucie el uniforme señorita o tendrá graves problemas con su abuela. –Sentenció la criada acomodando su gorra y las medias de aquel mono uniforme escolar._

_-Nana ¿Crees que mi abuela me quiera? _

_-Seguro que si Hinata-sama._

_-¿Y mi papá me querrá si me porto bien? –Mirándola dulcemente a los ojos._

_-Será mejor que entre… -profirió con tristeza._

La pequeña ingreso taciturna a la escuela; no hacia mucho que la habían admitido en aquel prestigioso lugar, aún que claro está, Hanabi no asistía al mismo, pues para su padre era una verdadera deshonra que se las relacionará por apellido. Hiashi no había podido sacarle a su madre la estúpida idea de ayudar a esa bastarda pero al menos evitaría que su pequeña princesa se mezclara con esa escoria.

Hinata pasaba la mayoría del tiempo sola bajo un frondoso árbol. Trataba de esconderse de un grupo de niños que últimamente la molestaba; su jefe un niño rubio de ojos azules como zafiro. Le había costado hacer amigos y por el momento lo único que tenía era su soledad y la seguidilla de aquellos insurrectos críos.

Se miró el uniforme y sonrió satisfecha, sin duda ese día su abuela la elogiaría, éste lucía blanco e impoluto.

_-¡Aquí esta Naruto! –Grito un pequeño regordete._

_-¿Creíste que te esconderías? –Sonrió otro de ojos como can._

_-¡Aja! No tienes escapatoria conejo… -río el líder de aquella banda tras aproximarse a ella. Hinata tembló con pavor._

_-por favor… -balbuceo encorvada junto aquel árbol._

_-Tú eres la presa conejo no podemos dejarte escapar sin que seas bombardeada. –Sentenció Naruto._

_-¡Cacería de conejos! –Sentenció el chico con ojos achinados._

_-¡SI! –gritaron los tres. Todos recogieron bolas de barro del jardín._

_-¡Por favor no! –dijo la chica mirando al líder con ojos suplicantes._

_-¡Los conejos no hablan! –golpeándola con una de aquellas granadas de tierra; sus dos compañeros siguieron su ejemplo._

Hinata cayó adolorida en el suelo mientras recibía aquel incesante bombardeo. Su mente solo podía concentrarse en el lamentable estado en el que se presentaría en la casa Hyuga.

_-¡Un conejo menos! –grito uno de los niños._

_-Naru-Kun –profirió una pequeña de cabellos amorronados semilargos y ojos cafés. Hinata la observó con atención._

_-¡Keiko! –el chico sonrió feliz y corrió a su encuentro._

_-Mañana iré a tu casa, mi mamá me ha dado permiso._

_-¡Eso es genial Keiko! -Hinata alzó la mirada para verlo sonreír. Ese niño era un autentico tirano pero con la pequeña era el chico más dulce del planeta._

_-Vamos quiero mostrarte algo precioso…_

_-¡Vamos chicos! –grito y sus amigos los siguieron sin tardanza paseándose entre risas y bromas._

Las clases habían acabado y una vez más no había logrado cumplir con aquel cometido de no ensuciarse aquel bonito traje.

Camino solitaria hasta la entrada del colegio. Era tarde y la mayoría de los alumnos ya se habían marchado. Espero largo rato en el umbral de la puerta, Nana se estaba tardando.

Un coche metalizado para frente a ella, la puerta se abrió dejando entrever la severa mirada de su actual tutora.

_-¡Otra vez te has ensuciado como un cerdo! –Sentenció con desprecio._

_-Es que… unos niños… ¡No fue mi culpa!_

_-Por supuesto que es tú culpa -bajándose del coche y apostándose junto a la pequeña. –Yo me esfuerzo en que te eduques y te conviertas en una mujer decente y así me lo pagas ¡MAL AGRADECIDA! _

Hinata pudo sentir el potente golpe friccionar contra su mejilla izquierda. La niña cayó se sopetón al suelo. Podía sentir el dolor en su pómulo y cierta tibieza sobre sus labios.

_-Vuelve andando a la mansión para que aprendas ¡Niña estúpida! _

La mujer subió al vehículo y éste arranco de golpe. Hinata pudo verlo doblar en la avenida. Se paró con dificultad mientras su vista se centró en la vereda. Sus padres la odiaban, sus abuelos la odiaban, los niños la odiaban ¿Quizás aquello fuera algún defecto genético? O algo así había oído hablar al jardinero.

_-¿estas bien? –Dijo una vocecita a su lado. _

Hinata alzo la vista para verlo algo preocupado con su gorra entre las manos. Era ese horrible niño otra vez. La pequeña se apartó asustada destartalándose contra el portón de entrada del colegio.

_-No te asustes… ¿oye quien era esa vieja? –riendo y achinando aquellos dos faroles azulinos. –Creo que es una bruja, las reconozco ni bien las veo. –Intentando aproximarse a ella._

_-No te acerques… -expresó asustada._

_-Tranquila no te haré daño… lamento haberte perseguido pero es que realmente pareces un conejo. –Sonriendo._

_-¿Un conejo? –Inquirió_

_-Si, un conejo con orejas blancas… -llevando sus manos sobre la cabeza. –Son muy tiernos y suaves… mi papá me regalo uno… Los chicos y yo solo estábamos bromeando no sabía que eso te traería problemas ¡No lo volveremos a hacer! –Aseveró._

_-¿En verdad? –pregunto tímidamente._

_-¡Claro! Lo prometo –Extendiéndole la mano._

_-Gracias… -la niña lo tomó con recelo._

Hinata lo miró mientras el chico le ayudaba a recoger sus cosas. Sintió como su corazón vibraba incesantemente en su pecho. Por unos instantes el tiempo pareció detenerse ante el efecto portentoso de aquellos bellos y embaucadores ojos.

_-¿Estas bien? –Inquirió él sonriendo._

_-Si… gracias… -tomando sus cosas._

_-Toma… -sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo._

_-¿Ehh? –La niña se aparto un poco tras la súbita reacción._

_-Es para que te limpies la cara… -El pequeño rió. –Déjame ayudarte… -Frotando suavemente la herida sangrante de sus labios._

_-Duele…_

_-Lo siento… -Naruto la miró y se tildo por unos instantes. –Soy Naruto Namikaze. –Exclamó tras unos segundos dubitativos._

_-Naruto…_

_-¿Y tú como te llamas? _

_-Yo… soy… soy…_

_-¡Naruto, apresúrate hijo! –Dijo un hombre joven batiendo su mano al aire desde la otra vereda._

_-¡Ya voy papá! –grito éste contento. –Bueno debo irme ¡Hasta mañana CONEJO! –Grito cruzando la calle mientras la saludaba._

_-Adiós… ¡Espera el pañuelo! –Al notar que aún lo tenía en la mano. – ¡Te lo regalo! _

Hinata pudo verlo sujetar la mano de su padre con fuerza y marcharse sonrientes por la vereda. Su corazón palpito alegre, por primera vez en mucho tiempo alguien la había tratado amablemente.

A su tierna edad de 7 años había vivido muchas desventuras y tristezas, pero esta vez era una simple niña. La pequeña sonrió, ese sería el principio de un tierno y desventurado amor.

_**Fin de Flash Back…**_

_-¿Y de quien te enamoraste? –Inquirió Naruto tras notar el largo y dubitativo silencio._

_-De un crio estúpido… -calló –pero encantadoramente tierno._

_-¿Y aún lo amas? –insistió._

_-Con todo mi corazón… -entrecerrando sus ojos._

_-¿Por qué no estas a su lado?_

_-Las cosas han cambiado… yo no soy la de antes y por mucho que lo desee no puedo volver atrás…_

_-¿Y crees que eso importa? siempre hay cambios en todos nosotros y si él te quiere seguramente te aceptará –Intentando sonreír ¿Por qué aquella afirmación le sonaba molesta?_

_-Él jamás me ha querido y nunca lo hará… -sentenció con firmeza._

_-¿Cómo lo sabes? No puedes adivinar lo que sentirá la otra persona._

_-¿Tú lo harías? –mirándolo a los ojos. – ¿Tú me amarías a pesar de lo que te hago? ¿Podrías perdonar el que te trate como aun esclavo? ¿El que te chantajee con tu dinero? ¿Tú me perdonarías?_

_-¿Yo que tengo que ver con esto? –Indagó con ahínco._

_-Si, estuvieras en esa situación, hipotéticamente hablando ¿serías capaz de perdonarme? –Hinata clavo su mirada en él pero Naruto pareció ensimismarse en el parabrisas. –No podrías, ni deberías… hay cosas que no tienen perdón… hay personas que solo lastiman y hieren sin importar las consecuencias, hay consecuencias que pueden marcar la vida de una niña, de una adolescente, de una mujer de la manera más cruel e inimaginable convirtiéndola en un verdadero monstruo… -Hinata permaneció recostada sobre el asiento mientras clavaba sus danzarinas pupilas en el espejo retrovisor, Sasuke la miraba con melancolía, pero inmediatamente volvió a adoptar su postura y a dormir algo incomodo en el asiento trasero de su coche._

El silencio volvió a reinar durante algunos minutos. Hinata sintió su cuerpo sumergirse en un letargo casi imposible de parar, sus parpados le pesaban y su desolación la sumergía nuevamente en un mundo onírico mucho más halagador que el real.

_-Quizás si podría… -suspiró el rubio mientras la miraba desfallecer a su lado y sumergirse en otra encantadora realidad._


	12. El pintor y la florista IV

_**Hola aquí estoy devuelta al ruedo vuelvo a pedir disculpas pero ando con mucho trabajo y casi poco tiempo y ganas de escribir ya me compraré la Notebook =) así sería más cómodo pero hasta que junte la plata me resigno a escribir a la noche un rato como siempre.**_

_**Se hace largo el capitulo pero en mi mente se dibujan estas escenas locas así que las tengo que plasmar. En fin muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado comentarios como siempre tan atentos y me hace muy feliz que les guste la historia y se hayan enganchado tanto. Bienvenidos los nuevos y a los que están siempre les digo gracias por estar y postear eso lo tengo muy en cuenta.**_

_**Bueno espero que les agrade este capitulo y se enterarán de algunas cosillas más por favor no me salten a la yugular por que moriré desangrada jajajajaja ni revoleen los ya conocidos tomates. Recuerden que esto es NaruHina y así quedará pero es una historia bastante fuerte y poco aniñada como por ahí suelen leer. **_

**Besos y hasta prontito.**

Naruto despertó bastante incomodo con el fuerte sol golpeteando sobre su cabeza intensificado por el vidrio del parabrisas. Estaba mal o hacia más calor que antes. Se sentó mejor en su lugar acomodándose su ropa.

_-¡Buenos días papito! –grito Takeshi a su lado._

_-Buenos días… -bostezando._

_-Ya casi llegamos -sentenció Hinata en el asiento del acompañante._

_-¿En verdad? Por que estoy casi entumecido._

_-Lamento que hayamos perdido tanto tiempo en coche pero era mejor que salir a través del aeropuerto. –Exclamó Sasuke que se hallaba tras el volante._

_-¿Mejor en que sentido__?_

_-Para tu seguridad y la de Takeshi- Profirió Hinata._

_-¡Por nuestra seguridad! ¿De que hablan? –Naruto se acomodó mejor._

_-Te explique la situación hace varias horas…_

_-¡TU NO ME EXPLICASTE NADA! – exclamó de mal humor._

_-Cálmate Dobe… lo que Hinata quiere decirte es que la mafia ha perdido cierto contacto contigo pero eso no significa que no estarán detrás de ti._

_-Ellos harán lo que sea necesario para obtener lo que quieren ya sea presionándote a ti o a… -Hinata miró de reojo al pequeño Takeshi quien seguía la conversación en absoluto silencio. -¿Comprendes?_

_-No…_

_-En cuanto rastreen tu dinero o que has echado mano de algún perdido centavo volverán al ataque y esta vez no serán tan condescendientes. –Replico Sasuke mientras entraba a la ciudad._

_-No debes preocuparte –notando la mirada taciturna del rubio –Yo y Sasuke te protegeremos… -Hinata sonrió y Sasuke la miró con ofuscación._

_-¡MIRA PAPA EL MAR! – grito Takeshi quien recordaba haber visto alguna que otra imagen de aquel azulino paisaje._

_-¿Donde estamos? –Inquirió el rubio._

_-Estamos en el país de las olas, esta es la ciudad capital Umi no miryoku o ciudad encanto._

_-Un nombre bastante peculiar… ¿Y que hacemos aquí?_

_-Aquí esta la oficina central de tus abogados… -explico el pelinegro._

_-Y además aquí esta tu siguiente encargo… -Hinata rió maliciosamente._

_-Rayos… -sentenció de mala manera._

_-Bien, yo aquí los dejo… -exclamó Sasuke parando junto a una plazoleta._

_-Caminaremos el resto del viaje, gracias Sasuke… -Hinata lo miró con ternura y sonrió._

_-Cuídate… _

El pelinegro la miró a los ojos un instante luego la sujeto de la nuca con su mano izquierda y la atrajo hacia si para besarla tiernamente en los labios como siempre lo había deseado desde antaño.

Naruto sintió un toquecito en la manga derecha de su suéter y se giro para ver los ojitos algo taciturnos de Takeshi quien lo miraba con algo de melancolía. Volvió a echar un vistazo a la escena la cual le resultaba bastante incomoda sobre todo teniendo en cuenta de que ambos chicos se besaban con ternura y ligereza.

Las ideas de hermandad se fueron al retrete y por un instante apreció intensos y arrolladores celos en su interior.

_-Tienen para mucho por que la verdad es que estoy cansado. –Formuló en voz alta provocando que el beso cesara rápidamente y ambos chicos se mirarán extrañados._

_-Cuídate mucho y no hagas estupideces Hinata. –El chico suspiró y se aparto con rapidez de la muchacha quien lo miró descolocada._

_-Lo intentaré… Sasuke-kun… -expresó con algo de timidez bajando del coche._

Hinata descendió del vehículo seguida de Naruto y Takeshi. La chica estaba rara de eso no había dudas ¿acaso si había algo más entre ese par? Naruto la miró recelo no entendía por que se sentía tan estafado.

La pelinegra extrajo del baúl del coche una horda de paquetes y le entrego varias a Naruto; sujeto otras con delicadeza mientras despedía al muchacho con un suave vibrar de su mano.

_-Hace mucho calor… -expresó batiendo sus palmas frente al rostro y agitando su precioso y largo cabello renegrido._

_-Es eso o fue el apasionado beso… -Se burlo Naruto._

_-Si no te conociera Naruto… -Sacándose la gabardina y el suéter –diría que estas celoso. –acomodándose la camisa._

_-¡Yo! Claro que no, por que habría de estarlo… -Esbozo gesticulando de forma graciosa su rostro._

_-No lo sé, juraría que eso me pareció. –Acomodándose la ropa._

_-Hace calor papito…_

_-Si, lo sé Takeshi… -expreso el ojiazul tironeándose la ropa._

_-No se preocupen no estamos lejos de la casa de Ino –Hinata sonrió y hecho a andar._

_-¿Quién es Ino? –Inquirió curioso siguiéndole el paso y esquivando a varios transeúntes que los miraban extrañados al verlos tan abrigados con semejante temperatura._

_-Como dije, Ino es tu siguiente asignación… -tomando la delantera._

_-¿Y que se supone que debo hacer con ella? _

_-No me lo preguntes a mi Naruto tú eres el hombre ¡usa tu inspiración! –sonriéndole con picardía._

_-¿quieres que me inspire con ella o prefieres que lo haga contigo? –Hinata volteo a verlo con sorpresa su corazón pareció dar un vuelco en el interior de su pecho intentando fugarse directo a sus pies –Veo que te he dejado sin habla. _

_-No… no es bueno que hables así… -profirió shokeada._

_-Descuida solo lo haría por obligación. –El rubio rió sin disimulo y prosiguió el paso._

Hinata se sintió decepcionada tanto que no pudo evitar empañar su mirada mientras lo veía caminar delante de ella. Su corazón volvió a encajonarse en el interior de su pecho y a mitigar su dolor enclaustrándose en su pose arrogante y distinguida que había aprendido a lucir con los años y el maltrato.

_-¿Hinata-sama viene con nosotros? –inquirió Takeshi tras verla tildarse en medio de la vereda._

_-Si… claro… -sonrió levemente caminando con lentitud._

_-¡HINATA! –grito una voz femenina quien se le abalanzó de golpe abrazándola con fuerza. La muchacha solo pudo distinguir el rubio cabello serpentear en el aire con distinción._

_-¿Ino? –inquirió atolondradamente._

_-Gracias por venir. Estas preciosa Hina-chan ¿cuanto hace que no nos vemos? Tenemos tanto que hablar ahora que estas aquí. –Sujetándola de las manos y contemplándola a los ojos._

**Unos minutos después…**

_-Soy muy feliz de volver a verte Ino, gracias por invitarme a tu hogar. –depositándolas bolsas sobre el sofá del living._

_-La verdad es que no creí que pudieses venir, hace mucho tiempo que quería verte –Abrazándola nuevamente._

_-Todo esta muy bonito amiga… -echándole una rápida ojeada al lugar._

La sala de estar era bastante amplia, contaba con dos o tres muebles de múltiples estanterías provistos de libros y fotografías. En el techo colgaba un ventilador y de él cuatro lámparas suspendidas de mediano tamaño. Un sofá amplio y dos más pequeños engalanaban el centro de la habitación rodeando a una pequeña mesilla de patas recortadas trabajada en madera y cristal, sobre la misma un precioso jarrón con flores amarillas de exquisito y embriagante aroma; la puerta de entrada lindaba con esta sala, a su derecha un pequeño percherito de pie tallado en madera sostenía un viejo paraguas algo ajado y maltrecho, más a la derecha una ventana con vista al mar permitía la intromisión de los cálidos rayos de luz mañanera y la fragante brisa del mar.

Ino ingreso por una puerta más pequeña a la cocina, un sector de mediano tamaño junto al ventanal, trayendo con ella tras unos minutos, cuatro vasos con refrescos bien helados.

_-¿Deben estar cansados por el viaje? –Observando los rostros alicaídos de los tres invitados._

_-A decir verdad si estoy cansada… -Hinata sonrió intentando despejar los fantasmas del pasado pero no parecía que su tenue sonrisa los amedrentara. _

_-¿Así que tú eres Naruto? –Mirando al chico de arriba a bajo, sin duda el joven era muy atractivo. La chica sonrió, pues le pareció que el recién llegado tenía cierto carisma y encanto que incluso no lograba vislumbrar en el serio Sasuke Uchiha. _

_-Si, mucho gusto señorita. –Naruto sonrió galantemente._

_-Puedes llamarme solo Ino no soy tan formal. –La chica repartió los vasos de refrescos. -¿Y ya son novios? –Inquirió de sopetón provocando que Naruto se atragantara y Hinata escupiera el líquido ingerido._

_-¡NO! –gritaron ambos al unísono._

_-Así, no me digan… -Ino rió contenta en tono burlón._

_-Naruto es un empleado, si eso es –limpiando un poco el desastre de jugo –solamente lo estoy ayudando… -riendo tontamente._

_-No tenemos relación alguna ni estoy interesado en tenerla. –se excusó el joven._

_-Vaya… no es necesario que se lo tomen así…_

_-¿así como? Creo que estas fantaseando Ino. –Hinata hecho a reír._

_-Entonces tú y Sasuke aún siguen –realizando un gesto muy alusivo con su mano, el cual el pequeño Takeshi no alcanzó a entender._

_-¡INO!_

_-Bueno esta bien no los molestaré por hoy. Si lo desean les mostraré las habitaciones. Hinata tú puedes dormir conmigo y Naruto y el pequeño Takeshi pueden dormir en la alcoba de servicio._

_-¿No tenías tres cuartos? –Inquirió la ojiperla._

_-Hice unas refacciones el verano pasado y preparé la mitad de la casa para alquilarla así que esta independiente a esta. Después de que mis padres murieran necesitaba algo más para ganarme la vida y por otro lado la casa ya era muy grande para mi sola._

_-Comprendo…_

_-Bien síganme…_

_-Disculpa Ino ¿tendrás algo de ropa para prestarme? No tuve tiempo de empacar nada… -Naruto la miró con intriga._

_-Si… claro… -La chica la contemplo con preocupación._

Los cuartos se hallaban enclaustrados en la parte superior de la casa uno principal que había pertenecido a la familia Yamanaka, los padres de Ino, y que ocuparía Naruto y Takeshi. El lugar se hallaba bien amueblado con una cama de dos plazas bien dispuesta en el centro de la habitación y un baño privado.

La habitación de Ino era un poco más pequeña con una cama de una plaza y baño privado. Hinata ocuparía una cama improvisada en la habitación de la rubia. Por más que Ino insistiese la chica se rehusó a ocupar la cama de su anfitriona.


	13. El pintor y la florista V

_**Hola a todos muchísimas gracias por comentar el fic. Lamento haberme ausentado durante tanto tiempo pero ya estoy aquí de nuevo esta vez el capitulo es más extenso para que no se quejen por el tiempo tardado en publicar.**_

_**Bienvenidos los nuevos a este fanfic y espero les guste el capitulo, pronto mucho lemon preparen los pañuelos por si les sangra la nariz jajajajaj.**_

Casi una semana había pasado desde que habían llegado a ciudad Encanto. Takeshi adorada el sol y el mar y en cuanto se lo proponía Naruto debía salir disparado en su busca tras fugarse a hurtadillas de la habitación.

Sumado a las continuas desapariciones de su pequeño, Naruto se había visto bastante incómodo. Ino Yamanaka parecía una mujer de apariencia fuerte y segura pero por más que intentará avanzar un paso con ella la chica se mostraba huidiza y terminaba por fugársele con increíble rapidez. Había intentado varias técnicas pero nada había resultado con ella.

La muchacha continuamente se refugiaba en su negocio, un precioso puesto de flores a solo dos cuadras de su casa, allí pasaba prácticamente todo el día o corriendo tras una u otra diligencia lo cual no le daba mucho margen para actuar.

Hinata parecía haberse evaporado esa semana y solo la había visto una o dos veces tras un cruce imprevisto de camino a la sala o en la habitación.

_-¡Maldita sea! –grito algo exasperado tras sentir la dolorosa quemazón sobre su espalda._

_-¿Papito estas bien? -Inquirió Takeshi al ver el tenue carmesí de su piel._

_-Si… estoy bien porque no vas a jugar… -Suspirando. –trata de no exponerte mucho al sol._

_-Ya me puse protector como me dijiste papá. –Sonriendo._

_-Que bueno hijo, así evitarás correr mi suerte. –acomodándose bajo la sombrilla en la reposera._

Takeshi corrió contento. Durante aquella semana había hecho un par de amiguitos de su edad y se la pasaban la mayor parte del día jugando y correteando en la playa.

Naruto se incorporó con dificultad, le ardía tanto la espalda que apenas podía moverse. Tomó con suavidad su vaso de refresco bien helado y le dio un sorbo. Sentir aquel liquido recorrer su cuerpo le resultaba casi excitante y aliviador.

_-Veo que estas como un tomate. –Rió una voz femenina a su espalda._

_-Ja –Ja –Ja –gruño tras ver a la hermosa morena con una atractiva y sexy bikini, y un largo pareo cubriendo sus caderas._

_-¿Qué tal me veo? –Inquirió tras notar el letargo del chico._

_-¡Horrible! –sentenció indignado tratando de depositar su bebida sobre la pequeña mesita de mimbre a su lado_

_-Sabía que te gustaría. –Hinata soltó una leve risilla._

_-¿Se puede saber en donde te metiste? Me dijiste que veríamos a los abogados y de eso no he sabido nada, sin contar que has estado desaparecida toda la semana._

_-¿Me extrañaste? –Sentándose en la reposera y depositando un pequeño bolso playero a sus pies del cual extrajo un frasco de plástico con un gel de color verde en su interior._

_-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?_

_-No lo sé quizás por que te gusta pelearme. Dime ¿como te ha ido con Ino-chan? –Inquirió curiosa._

_-¡Ahh! –suspiró suavemente al sentir el rose de la mano de la pelinegra contra su espalda adolorida mientras ésta lo ungía con aquella refrescante pócima._

_-Quédate quieto Naruto… -refunfuño ésta mientras se abocaba a su tarea. -¿y bien? -Insistió tras el silencio._

_-Se siente bien… -ronroneo._

_-No tu espalda Naruto ¿Qué tal van las cosas con Ino? –Internamente satisfecha._

_-¿Tú amiga no será lesbiana? –mirándola a los ojos._

_-¿Ino, lesbiana? ¡Imposible! –Hinata se tornó pensativa. – ¿No será que tienes poco encanto?_

_-Bueno no soy un Dandi pero tengo lo mío. –Tras estas palabras del ojiazul la muchacha hecho a reír a carcajadas. –No le veo la gracia… -profirió molesto. –A lo mejor ella piensa que tú y yo… -El chico la miró con seriedad._

_-No, ella sabe que no eres mi tipo. –declaró de forma hiriente._

_-Si, mal no recuerdo quisiste violarme hace unas semanas. –indignado. Hinata rió._

_-Bueno eso fue en un momento de necesidad. –Tapando el frasco y depositándolo en su bolso._

_-¿Un momento de necesidad? –El chico la miró fijamente. Hinata sintió que tenía su revancha. –Claro como ahora tienes con quien consolarte. –Bufó molesto._

_-¿Celoso? _

_-¡Ya te dije que no! –Hinata se mordió sutilmente el labio inferior mientras se apoyaba sobre la reposera. Naruto noto que le costaba realizar un acto tan simple como respirar._

_-¡CHICOS! –grito la rubia batiendo su mano en el aire._

Hinata pudo verla deslizarse desde lo alto de la calle con algo de dificultad, pero lo que llamó poderosamente su atención era su torpe actitud al andar, cosa que no era común en ella.

Ino traía consigo una canasta entre sus manos. Vestida con una preciosa bikini rosada y una corta minifalda ajustada, transito desparramando arena a diestra y siniestra, llenando con la misma, las lonas de playa de algunos turistas tras su paso, los cuales, chillaron quejumbrosos.

_-Traje algunos dulces y masitas para tomar algo fresco y rico. –Sentenció suspirando._

_-¿Estas bien Ino? te ves algo "radiante" –Hinata no sabía exactamente que palabra atribuirle al estado de felicidad y torpeza de su amiga._

_-¡Yo! ¡Claro que no! Estoy bien… -Dijo soltando la canasta al piso._

_-¡Ino! –Hinata saltó de su asiento._

_-¿Te encuentras bien? –Naruto acudió caballerosamente en su auxilio._

_-Si, si, si… -Intentando recoger el desparramo._

_-Con un si bastaba… -Hinata miró a Naruto y éste a ella. -¿Segura que estas bien? _

_-Si Hinata estoy bien… -acomodando ahora sobre la mesita de mimbre las confituras._

La pelinegra hecho un rápido vistazo por encima de aquel alto médano que conducía a la avenida, para encontrarse con la figura de un pelinegro de cabello corto junto a un atril con un cuadro. El chico miraba fijamente la escena y Hinata noto que era exactamente lo que observaba.

Mientras Ino recogía algunas cosas y acomodaba la mesa del té el chico no le quitaba la vista de encima; pero al notar que Hinata lo miraba inmediatamente volvió a concentrarse en su tarea ensimismándose en el paisaje.

_-¿Quién es tú novio Ino? –Soltó de repente._

_-¿QUÉ? –grito esta mirándola fijamente._

_-Si, tú novio, el chico que esta pintando un cuadro allí arriba. –Señalándolo con su mano._

_-¡Ahhh! –Ino rió pero guardo silencio enfrascándose en su tarea._

_-¿Aja? –insistió la pelinegra la cual no se daría tan fácilmente por vencida._

_-No es nadie… es solo el chico que alquila la otra parte de mi casa._

_-¿ES TÚ INQUILINO? –grito Hinata. Naruto creyó que quedaría sordo de por vida._

_-No grites Hinata… -susurro suavemente._

_-¿Y tú y el artista ya han? –Hinata la provocó con la mirada._

_-¡¿QUE? –sentenció alarmada._

_-Yamanaka Ino, no te había visto así desde que te le declaraste a Sasuke. –Hinata sonrió._

_-Veo que es un rompe corazones… -murmuró Naruto entre dientes mientras se apoderaba de una masita._

_-¡Nada que ver chicos! –profirió nerviosa. –Lo de Sasuke fue solo un amor juvenil y en cuanto a Sai no pasa nada entre los dos –Aclaró pero en el intento de explicar su precaria situación desparramó la bebida fría que había traído destartalándose en la arena._

_-¡Rayos! –Naruto casi termina empapado._

_-Lo lamento mucho… yo… estoy torpe hoy… -riendo tontamente._

_-Ya lo creo… y veo el por que… creo que el artista te tiene como loca. –Se burló la pelinegra._

_-¡JA! Mira quien habla… -expresó algo enfadada mirándola y a Naruto quien intentaba secarse y jamás se dio por aludido._

_-¿Por qué no lo invitamos a beber algún refresco? –Inquirió Naruto sentándose otra vez._

_-¡QUE! –grito Ino desplomándose en otra silla._

_-Que buena idea has tenido Naruto. –Hinata sonrió._

_-¡NO! –Ino se sintió sofocada._

_-Vamos Ino, Naruto tiene razón quiero conocerlo._

_-No Hinata, él es un chico muy ocupado y no creo que quiera tomar algo con nosotros, además esta pintando. –Sentenció acalorada._

_-Más bien esta mirando hacia aquí. –Naruto rió divertido ahora entendía por que sus técnicas no habían dado resultado con la rubia. –Hinata compra un refresco –ordeno parándose de sopetón._

_-¿Cómo te atreves a darme ordenes? –Mirándolo enfadada._

_-Por que tienes lo que es mío, además yo tengo algo que hacer. –Saliendo de allí rumbo a lo alto del médano._

_-¡ESPERA! –grito Ino pero Naruto había salido muy apresurado e hiso oídos sordos a sus suplicas._

_-Bueno compraré unos refrescos en el puestito de aquí al lado. –Hinata se levanto con rapidez._

_-Yo creo que mejor me voy tengo muchas cosas que hacer y deje la tienda sola y… -parándose._

_-¡De ninguna manera Ino! –Hinata la sujeto del brazo y la arrastro hasta el puesto de bebidas._

_-Hinata no estoy arreglada y no quiero que Sai me vea así yo…_

_-Nunca te había visto así Ino… ¿te gusta mucho verdad?_

_-Si, amiga jamás creí que podría enamorarme así después de mis decepciones amorosas…_

_-Una jarra de refrescos bien helados por favor. –Exclamó la pelinegra parándose junto a la barra._

_-Si, preciosa. –Exclamó el cantinero un hombre de mediana edad y de rasgos picaros._

_-¿Cómo lo conociste Ino?_

_-Cuando puse en alquiler la habitación nadie respondió, estábamos en temporada baja y era justamente en ese tiempo en el que la florería no funcionaba como hubiese querido y las refacciones habían acumulado largas deudas por pagar, sin contar las que ya estaban encajonadas tras la muerte de mis padres._

_Una tarde de lluvia fui al mercado, necesitaba ahorrar lo más posible y traer algunos víveres, pero con el poco dinero que poseía no podía tomar un taxi, así que decidí caminar. Llovía torrencialmente y hacia grandes esfuerzos por no soltar el paraguas que era azotado por la fuerte ventisca._

_-Solo a ti se te ocurre salir con una tormenta Ino. –Rió Hinata._

_-Lo sé, créeme que si no hubiese estado tan agobiada por las deudas me habría quedado en casa, pero la cabeza me daba tantas vueltas que preferí afrontar aquella odisea con tal de no pensar lo peor._ _Camine varias cuadras hasta el mercado, quise comprar algunas cositas allí y…_

**Flash Back…**

La pelirrubia transitaba con dificultad aferrada a un precario paraguas que se contorneaba y torcía con las fuertes ráfagas de viento que ahora arremolinaban su amorronado cabello; empapado por la fuerte tormenta y enchastrado por el tinte café acumulado en las bocacalles y salpicado sin miramientos por los apresurados vehículos que intentaban fugarse de aquella intensa llovizna.

Entro a aquel supermercado, casi vacio, pero repleto de miradas despectivas por parte de los empleados quienes se sonreían y cuchicheaban al ver a la joven en tan calamitoso estado.

Ino se sacudió un poco la maltrecha solapa de su abrigo de invierno la cual despilfarro una considerable cantidad de agua sobre el lustroso piso de cerámica.

Tras algunos reclamos molestos, a los cuales resto importancia, comenzó su recorrido como autómata por los pasillos semí vacios de aquel lugar.

Cargo dos paquetes de harina, una azúcar, una docena de huevos y otros menesteres. Tras largas cavilaciones y algunos pensamientos abstraídos notó que el peso en sus brazos se tornaba casi insostenible. Refunfuño molesta al estar tan distraída, al punto que había olvidado recoger un canasto para cargar sus víveres. Un movimiento rápido y torpe la llevo a girarse en su posición casi sin notar que otro comprador estaba tras ella recogiendo un frasco de mermelada; el cual, tras el impacto, salió despedido por los aires dando una voltereta y destartalándose sonoramente sobre el piso blanco de aquel local.

_-¡Lo siento! –Inquirió apenada mirando aquellos dos ojos negros que le recordaron por un instante a su viejo amor de juventud, aquel que le había roto el corazón en más de una ocasión y que había dejado una amarga cicatriz en el mismo._

_-Tu disculpa no vale de nada… -Sentenció con indiferencia lo cual hizo un molesto eco en el orgullo de la pelirrubia._

_-Ya me disculpe, además un accidente lo puede tener cualquiera. –Sentenció enfada dispuesta a marcharse._

_-¿Quién ha roto este producto? –Inquirió uno de los empleados con enfado. _

_-Fue esta mujer… -Indicó el chico con un dedo acusador._

_-¡¿PERO?_

_-Lo siento señorita pero es política de la empresa que lo que rompe se paga._

_-Pero no lo rompí adrede, tropecé con el señor y… -intentando excusarse más fue interrumpida._

_-Lo siento pero reglas son reglas. La próxima vez tenga más cuidado con lo que hace y evitará así tener que cargar con cuentas innecesarias. –Sentenció con soberbia. _

_-Lo mismo le acabo de sugerir. –El chico tomó otro frasco de la estantería y lo deposito en su canasto, acto seguido prosiguió con sus compras ante la mirada furica de la ojiazul quien tenía deseos de asesinarlo sin miramientos._

_-La cuenta la estará esperando en la caja registradora. –El empleado dio media vuelta y se retiro despotricando por el enchastre que debería limpiar._

Ino lo miró confusa y enojada. Tomó su cartera y conto el dinero que traía con ella. Su rostro trasmuto de ira a sorpresa, todo aquello parecía una ironía. Había salido de su casa con escaso dinero y debería dejar varias cosas de las que cargaba consigo.

Suspiro, pero esta vez melancólica. Parecía que nada le salía bien últimamente y esta era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Respiro profundas bocanadas de aire para tranquilizarse, la reciente perdida de sus padres, el afrontar toda una vida sola, los problemas monetarios y pocas ideas acertadas la habían sumergido en un mundo de deudas y contrariedades de los cuales no lograba salir a flote.

Dejo los huevos, un paquete de harina y otros víveres necesarios para cenar ese día. Contó el dinero de la mermelada, que debería pagar a la fuerza, quedándole escasos centavos para proveerse de algo decoroso para alimentarse.

_-Bueno otra vez cenaré cereales… -Profirió a media voz dejando todo lo que conservaba en la mano. _

Recorrió los pasillos tomó una de esas cajas de cereales sustanciosos, los cuales ingeriría con algo de agua, como sucedía desde hacia unos cuantos días.

La chica camino hasta la caja depósito de mala manera los cereales sobre el mostrador y miró a la empleada con cara de pocos amigos.

_-Son 49,90 expreso la mujer con soltura._

_-¡QUE! –exclamó sobresaltada._

_-Si, el cargo de la mermelada son 30 pesos señorita, más los cereales, en total son 49.90._

_-¿Me esta tomando el pelo? El cartel en el aparador fijaba claramente el precio de 12,70 –Indignada._

_-Creo que esta equivocada, la mermelada que ha roto es artesanal y es una de las mas caras de la góndola, lo siento pero el precio es de 30 pesos más los cereales 19,90._

_-¡MALDITA SEA! –refunfuño. Ino busco en su billetera pero todo su capital era de 30 pesos. –Bien supongo que no cenaré esta noche. –Entregándole el efectivo. -¡ESPERO QUE ESTE CONTENTA! –La mujer la miro desafiante como quien contempla a una pordiosera. _

Ino pudo oír con toda claridad una leve risilla a sus espaldas, al girar su rostro pudo ver al impertinente tipejo que oso dejarla sin cenar. Lo miró con desprecio pero éste estaba tan calmo con aquella linda mirada mordaz que por un instante la desorbito. Llevo la mano a su bolsillo y extrajo del mismo un pequeño papelito de color blanco en el que había publicado con marcador negro la habitación que se disponía a alquilar.

_-Puedo pegar esto en la vidriera, tengo una habitación para alquilar y me gustaría dejar este folleto por si alguien estuviese interesado._

_-Pues eso no lo dispongo yo… debe preguntar al encargado. –Señalando el malhumorado rostro del sujeto que la increpo en el pasillo._

_-¿Te falta mucho? por que me gustaría pagar mi cena e irme a casa. –Le reclamó el pelinegro a sus espaldas. Ino se limito a imponer en su rostro un gesto burlón y sarcástico. _

_-Disculpe… -la chica se alejo de la caja aproximándose al encargado –Me gustaría, si es posible..._

_-¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! –sentenció con enfado._

_-¡Si aún no le explicado lo que deseo! –Refunfuño molesta._

_-Aquí no pegamos basura en nuestra vidriera, como verá solo nuestros sponsors tienen autorización de pegar sus pancartas y por lo que veo usted no es uno de nuestros sponsors ¿O si? –ojeándola de arriba a bajo como a una lacra._

_-Pero será por unos días luego puede quitarlo, solo por poco tiempo y…_

_-¡YA LE DIJE QUE NO! –grito de mala manera._

_-Bueno supongo que me reservaré el derecho a regresar a este lugar… _

_-Supongo que no nos perderemos de nada. –La increpo tras verse sermoneado por aquella pobretona de la cual hablaba casi toda la ciudad._

Ino sabía muy bien la reputación que había ganado a expensas de unas cuantas viejas chusmas que no entendían de donde había conseguido el dinero para refaccionar su morada, sin saber claro esta, que había empeñado hasta el último céntimo para poder crear otro medio para subsistir a parte de su modesta florería familiar.

La cualquiera, la desfachatada, la mujerzuela de la ciudad, era ese el titulo que le habían indilgado tras la muerte de sus progenitores quienes se morirían nuevamente de la vergüenza y el enfado tras escuchar las calamitosas sugerencias hechas hacia su respetable hija y su apellido, el cual, la chica jamás había osado deshonrar. Molesta tomó su paraguas maltrecho, coloco el papel en su bolsillo y arremetió furica contra el aguacero que crepitaba con ahínco contra la acera.

Camino tres o cuatro cuadras hasta llegar a la bocacalle, la lluvia era tan intensa que el paraguas salió disparado hacia el cielo en un arrebato escandaloso provocado por la violenta ventisca. Corrió como atolondrada intentando apoderarse de lo que creía un inútil resguardo de aquel temporal para encontrarse desprevenida en medio de la avenida. Un fuerte bocinazo la abstrajo de su infructuosa cacería para sorprenderla a punto de ser atropellada por un colectivo. La chica pego un fuerte salto hacia atrás rodando hacia la bocacalle golpeando contra el cordón de la acera.

Se levanto con lentitud tras aquel susto mortal frotándose la cabeza, miró al chofer quien enfurecido y asustado le profirió varios elocuentes insultos tras lo cual se marcho.

_-No se preocupe estoy bien… -profirió a media voz mientras contemplaba el autobús avanzar hasta la otra cuadra sin darle mayor importancia a su estado de salud._

Aun despatarrada en el piso intento ponerse de pie, pero noto que aquella tarea le resultaba algo costosa ¿acaso se había golpeado tan fuerte? Un fuerte tirón en su pierna la despatarro otra vez en el asfalto. Se miró de arriba a bajo pero no notaba sangre ni alguna lastimadura de mayor envergadura, seguramente se había lesionado levemente, algún fuerte tirón o un esguince o vaya a saber que.

_-¿Necesitas ayuda? –Inquirió una voz masculina cuya figura se poso a su lado._

_-¿Qué le parece? –Sentenció con gracia._

_-Me parece que si deseas que te ayuden deberías cambiar tu actitud arrogante y poco femenina. –Ino lo miro seriamente reconociendo a aquella lengua bífida._

_-¿¡TU! –El chico la miraba con gracia cargando su bolsa de alimentos en un brazo y sujetando el paraguas con la misma mano._

_-Déjame ayudarte a ponerte de pie. –Insinuó extendiéndole la mano, pero la muchacha volteo su rostro con desprecio. –Bien si no quieres puedes levantarte sola. -El chico comenzó a caminar dispuesto a cruzar la avenida dejándola completamente despatarrada en la calle._

_-¡Espera! Si necesito ayuda… -Exclamó finalmente tras notar que no dispondría de ningún apuesto caballero azul que se atreviese a salir con semejante aguacero._

_-Ves que podías hacerlo mejor… -El chico sonrió y la ayudo a ponerse de pie._

Recogieron el paraguas que había rodado hasta la otra vereda y el muchacho la ayudo a llegar hasta su casa cargándola con algo de dificultad.

_-Gracias por traerme… -sentenció bastante apenada por verse algo estúpida al ser cargada por un completo desconocido hasta las puertas de su hogar._

_-Será mejor que me dejes verte el tobillo… -Notando que rengueaba hasta llegar al sofá._

_-Descuida estaré bien puedes irte… -Desplomándose indecorosamente sobre el sillón._

_-Te hablo en serio déjame verte el tobillo o mañana estará tan inflamado que no podrás ponerte en pie. –Mirándola con parsimonia._

Ino pensó que el chico estaba mal de la cabeza, pero verlo con aquel rostro angelical y empapado por su causa le produjo algo de ternura.

_-Yo… _

El chico dejó rápidamente sus cosas en la puerta de entrada tomó uno de los almohadones del sofá contiguo y le quito con suavidad el calzado completamente embarrado; con extremo cuidado frunció un poco el pantalón para ver el moretoneado e inflamado tobillo cuyo aspecto y sensación parecía empeorar por momentos.

_-Se ve mal… -Exclamó él._

-_Me duele… -se quejo con suavidad. Sin dudas le dolía pero había hecho frente a cosas más duras y difíciles que una simple torcedura._

_-¿tienes unas toallas y un poco de hielo? –Inquirió el pelinegro mirándola fijamente a los ojos lo que pareció desmembrar la dura coraza que resguardaba su corazón._

_-Si en la cocina… -balbuceo a duras penas._

El chico se paro con rapidez, tomó algo de hielo del refrigerador y unos trapos que encontró en los cajones del baño, según las indicaciones difusas de la convaleciente muchacha.

_-Si dejas el hielo en el tobillo se desinflamará un poco pero lo recomendable sería que busques a un profesional por la mañana._

_-Sabes mucho de esto… -profirió contemplándolo como embobada._

_-Lo básico en primeros auxilios, cualquier persona debería saberlo. –expreso con soberbia._

_-Gracias… -Ino parecía obnubilada y lo contemplaba como atolondrada ante lo cual el chico sonrió nuevamente dejando entrever a la chica la maravillosa luz del sol emanar de su sonrisa._

-Soy Sai

Ino no podía captar ni una sola sílaba; a pesar de mostrarse como un joven algo frió, reacio, mal educado, intolerante y pesado, tenía un encanto casi ineludible que la hipnotizaba a tal punto de dejarla sin habla y eso ya era mucho para su parlanchina capacidad de alterar los humos de cualquiera.

–_Quizás tengas fiebre… -besándole la frente de sopetón._

Ino sintió que le faltaba el aire y su respiración se entrecortaba desbordada por la emoción y la súbita reacción del apuesto muchacho quien por cierto era un completo desconocido.

-_Parece que no… -Mirándola a los ojos fijamente._

La pelirrubia se puso colorada como un tomate y sentía que pronto le daría un síncope y así fue por que entre sus problemas monetarios, su alocado enfrentamiento con aquel aguacero, el mal rato en el supermercado, su accidente atolondrado, el encuentro con aquel apuesto príncipe y el impresionable beso en su frente terminaron por darle un colapso nervioso.

Despertó en la mañana con la claridad entrando por su ventana, aún estaba nublado pero se sentía más tranquila y renovada. Quiso incorporarse pero un fuerte dolor en su tobillo la trajo nuevamente a la realidad.

Se sentó de sopetón en su cama, llevaba ropa de cama y su tobillo estaba vendado ¿Cómo rayos había llegado hasta su habitación?

_-Lo recomendable será permitirle descansar que tome estos calmantes si le molesta demasiado. –Sentencio una voz femenina fuera de la habitación._

_-Descuide doctora y gracia por venir. –la voz masculina le sonaba familiar._

_-Cualquier cosa llámeme y pasaré a revisarla en la tarde._

_-Es usted muy amable… -Ino solo podía escuchar recostada sobre su cama._

_-¿La acompaño? –Inquirió la voz._

_-Descuida cielo conozco la salida. –Ino reconoció la voz era la doctora Amber, ella había sido su medica de cabecera desde que tenía uso de razón, pero la voz masculina era… De pronto la puerta se abrió._

_-Veo que estas despierta… -Profirió tras ingresar de sopetón._

_-Ino se cubrió el torso con la sabana…_

_-¿Qu- que paso? –Tartamudeo._

_-Te desmayaste… y como no sabía que hacer decidí llamar al medico… eres muy prudente al dejar el teléfono de tu medico pegado en la heladera. –El chico se aproximo a su cama._

_-¡ALTO! ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? –Inquirió asustada._

_-Yo te traje ayer lo olvidaste, como te desmayaste llame a tu médico._

_-Tú me… me… cam… -Balbuceo._

_-No fue la doctora Amber. Tenías mucha fiebre anoche y ella sugirió que lo mejor sería cambiarte de ropa quiso que yo lo hiciera pero al explicarle que no era tu novio prefirió hacerlo ella. –El chico la miró sin ningún sobresalto como quien explicara una receta de cocina._

_-Gracias… -Dijo apenada. _

_-Esto no te saldrá gratis…_

_-¡QUE! –Exclamo asustada pensando que aquel solo era un abusivo que ahora se aprovecharía de ella._

_-Me empape hasta la coronilla; aun tengo la ropa mojada, no he dormido, no he comido y encima le he pagado a tu doctora ¿Cuánto crees que eso cuesta? –Inquirió mirándola con seriedad._

_-Yo… lo lamento… dime cuanto te debo… yo… -revisando el cajón de su mesa de luz, con mucha suerte tenía algunos ahorros que le quedaban para subsistir un tiempo más. Saco unos pocos pesos que desenvolvió de un pequeño trapo color amarillo. –Solo tengo 50 pesos… -tras el conteo._

_-Eso no cubre ni la visita medica que me salió 200. –El chico se cruzo de brazos._

_-Debo de tener algo más… _

Ino se levanto como pudo ante la mirada atenta del muchacho quien la miró de arriba a bajo mientras rengueaba y se sujetaba con dificultad de los muebles hasta llegar a su placar. Busco otro paquetito de donde extrajo otros 50 pero ese era todo su capital disponible y pensaba ahorrarlo en lo posible hasta trabajar algo en la florería, pero con aquel problema de salud tampoco podría ocuparse de eso en su estado.

_-Lo siento… no poseo más… -entregándole el dinero. –Pero descuida yo trabajaré en la florería y hoy mismo reúno tu dinero como sea. –Exclamó preocupada ¡MAS DEUDAS!_

_-¿Quizás podríamos arreglarlo de otra forma? –Insinuó serio._

_-¿DE OTRA FORMA? –espantada._

_-Tú tienes algo que yo quiero… -Ino retrocedió asustada._

_-¡NO QUIERO! –grito acurrucándose en su cama y llorisqueando ¿Quién la salvaría de aquel abusivo con rostro angelical?_

_-Me refería a la habitación que tienes para alquilar… -Exclamó con parsimonia._

_-¿La habitación? –Arreglándose el flequillo y mirándolo contrariada._

_-Si, dijiste en el supermercado que tienes una habitación para alquilar. Acabo de llegar a la ciudad y estoy parando en la casa de un amigo, pero me gustaría tener algo propio sin depender de nadie._

_-Comprendo…_

_-Por eso quisiera alquilar la habitación, si es que no pides mucho y tiene lo básico como para que pueda manejarme sin ser molestado._

_-Si, por supuesto es independiente y tendrías tu llave, hay una cocina y la habitación es bastante grande, baño individual creo que estarás cómodo allí, la casa esta muy tranquila casi todo el día y ni siquiera nos cruzaríamos… porque es independiente… -rió nerviosa. Habló tan rápidamente que sintió que había formulado frases estúpidas e incoherentes, y al parecer así era por que Sai la miraba asombrado como intentando escudriñar su actitud._

_-Bien… quisiera verla si no te molesta…_

_-Si, si, si…_

_-Con un si bastaba. –declaró impávido._

_-Es que… -rió otra vez._

_-Aun que si deseas pagarme con sexo también estaría bien. –EL chico la miro fijamente sin una sola mueca en su rostro lo que pilló por sorpresa a Ino y la paralizo. – ¿Prefieres que tener sexo conmigo? –cruzándose de brazos._

_-Ja-ja-ja –rió la chica forzadamente con una estridente carcajada más Sai solo la miraba estático como estatua. – ¿Es una broma? –mirándolo a los ojos._

_-No, puedes pagarme como desees._

_-Ya veo… -Ino se incorporó en la cama y lo miró con rencor. –Quizás usted crea que yo soy una prostituta, por que seguramente la mayoría de los idiotas de esta ciudad piensan que me acuesto con medio pueblo para escalar socialmente u económicamente o vaya a saber que ¡mierda! –Señalándolo con su dedo índice –Pero sepa usted que yo no soy una ramera que no me acuesto con el primer tipo que se me cruce y de hecho no tengo ni un miserable centavo pero le pagaré su estúpido dinero quiere 200, bien ya mismo iré a trabajar a MI FLORERÍA ¿COMPRENDE? ¡MI FLORERÍA! A TRABAJAR Y JUNTARE SU ASQUEROSO DINERO ¡PERO NO LO QUIERO EN MI CASA! NO PIENSO ALQUILARLE LA HABITACIÓN A PERSONAS RUINES, ABUSIVAS Y… -se taro un momento al hablar por los nervios y la adrenalina que ahora recorría su cuerpo, pero su contrincante permanecía de lo más tranquilo, tanto que la muchacha pensó que hablaba con un maniquí. _

_-¿Tan que? –dijo él con calma._

_-¡LARGUESE DE MI CASA! –grito sentándose con brusquedad sobre su cama tras la dolorosa tarea de permanecer en pie y sujetándose el rostro entre las manos mientras lloraba amargamente._

_-Si quiero estar contigo no es por que piense que eres una prostituta, por que de hecho creo que eres una mujer preciosa y solo adelanto lo inevitable, por que tu serás mi mujer y yo seré tu hombre ¿Comprendes? –susurrándole al oído. Ino lo miró furica y extrañada._

_-¿Estas loco?_

_-¿Loco por decirte que me gustas o loco por pedirte que seas mi mujer ahora, o loco por querer alquilar tu habitación? –llevando el dedo índice a su barbilla._

Ino sintió la imperiosa necesidad de huir de allí pero como pasar por delante de aquel demente en sus precarias condiciones. Miró la puerta tantas veces que su pobre cerebro se había casado de conjeturar inútiles y fracasados planes.

La pelirrubia se abalanzó sobre la puerta intentando eludir a aquel demente captor pero el chico la atrapo entre sus brazos justo antes de que escapara y la beso briosamente hasta aprisionarla contra su pecho. Ino intentó resistirse pero no importaba cuanto lo intentará el chico tenía más fuerza que ella y por otro lado el beso le resultaba sumamente excitante tanto que no pudo evitar suspirar y dejar de forcejear con aquel completo desconocido.

Sai aparto su rostro de aquella fiera doncella para mirarla completamente entregada entre sus brazos mientras jadeaba excitada. Había conocido a muchas mujeres hermosas en su vida pero ésta era diferente, parecía una mujer común y silvestre pero tenía la sensualidad y el encanto de una nereida, el coraje y la voluntad de una guerrera y la determinación y liderazgo de una autentica Diosa del Olimpo. Ahora fue el chico quien suspiro y volvió a besarla…

Continuará…


	14. El pintor y la florista VI

**Gracias a todos por los comentarios que me han dejado disculpen la tardanza pero estuve de vacaciones y luego sin maquina así que me retrase bastante espero ponerme al día pronto. Saludos y gracias a todos por comentar.**

**Capítulo IV " EL Pintor y la Florista" Parte VI**

_-¿¡ENTONCES LO HICIERON! –grito Hinata desaforadamente captando la atención del barman playero._

_-¡SHUU! Hinata no es necesario que grites… -La chica suspiro apenada y avergonzada; aun que se sintió extraña al actuar así, pues era una actitud poco habitual en ella._

_-Bueno lo siento… ¿lo hicieron o no? –susurro la pelinegra._

_-pues… -Ino bajo la mirada con pudor pero Hinata pudo percibir cierta tristeza en su interior._

_-¿Si o no?_

_-No… aun que hubiese faltado poco te lo juro. Volví a desfallecer tontamente en sus brazos._

_-¡COMO! Eso es poco común en ti Ino…_

_-Eso no es lo peor Hina…- La rubia aparto la mirada._

_-No me asustes amiga que paso…_

_-No puedo negarte que ese chico logro ponerme como loca pero la realidad es muy triste Hinata. –Cambiando su semblante completamente._

_-¿Por qué pones esa cara que me asustas? –Hinata la abrazo con fuerzas y volvió a mirarla a los ojos._

_-Sai…_

_-¡AJA!_

_-Sai… es… él es… es… -apartando la mirada._

_-¡QUE! –grito Hinata._

**Flash Back…**

La pelirrubia caminaba muy contenta por las veredas linderas a su florería. De regreso en su hogar cocinaría algo exquisito para su inquilino; aun que el chico no había vuelto a hablarle tras la odisea y el beso, más que para cruzar dos o tres frases con respecto a la habitación, sentía una profunda necesidad de generar un encuentro más intimo con aquel que había logrado quitarle a Sasuke de la cabeza.

Tras un mes, desde su primer encuentro, se sentía como una muchachita rebosante de alegría y corazones purpuras que nublaban sus cinco sentidos de la manera más torpe, llevándola a cometer más de un acto insensato mientras pensaba en aquel joven de ojos negros y pelo azabache.

Mientras terminaba de cocinar y de acomodar algunas croquetas en su canastito de campo sus recuerdos la llevaron a sumergirse en un océano de emociones. Aquel beso había sido su primera vez. Hinata le había contado algunas cosas con respecto al sexo y la intimidad entre hombres y mujeres, cosas que incluso lograron asombrarla, sin duda Hinata era una chica muy versada en el tema, pero pensando en el triste pasado de su amiga y su poca valía personal entendía el por qué de cierta sabiduría.

Camino rumbo a la parte reformada de su casa y llamó a la puerta con algo de dubitación ¿Estaría bien incomodar a Sai? Si bien ambos se habían besado, eso había acontecido hacia ya un mes, sin contar que él joven parecía haberla esquivado desde aquel mismísimo momento ¿Se habría arrepentido?

Claramente no había ningún tipo de relación formal pero un beso significaba mucho en su escala de valores. Varios minutos después de haberse abstraído en sus pensamientos noto la peculiaridad de que nadie acudió a la puerta ¿Estaría Sai en casa? Volvió a insistir pero la respuesta fue exactamente la misma.

Movida por la curiosidad y la ansiedad de dejar aquel delicioso almuerzo en sus manos la llevo a cometer una osadía. La muchacha extrajo la llave de su pantalón y la introdujo en la cerradura abriéndose paso hacia el interior de la habitación. La misma estaba en penumbras y le costó acostumbrarse un poco al ambiente por la incandescencia del sol que brillaba en su cenit afuera.

Coloco la canastita sobre la mesa y busco algún papelito en donde pudiera dejarle una nota. Sin duda el chico se alegraría de recibir aquel detalle.

La chica miró la canasta inerte sobre la mesa de pino y se tornó pensativa, no sería demasiado apresurado el que le llevase comida. Ino suspiro y perdió su vista en un hermoso cuadro que se lucía en todo su esplendor frente a ella. El mismo colgaba de una de aquellas paredes. Entre abrió la cortina un poco para permitir que la luz se filtrara en el interior de aquel recinto, permitiéndole percibir con mayor detalle aquella obra de arte. La chica la escudriño absorta y no solo aquella obra sino que pudo contemplar con enorme sorpresa varios cuadros colocados por toda la habitación; incluso pudo ver otro semi empezado colocado sobre un atril justo en medio de la pequeña sala ¿Sai era pintor?

Sin duda el chico tenía un enorme talento pues aquellas siluetas y paisajes denotaban un gran don artístico que lograba captar la naturaleza de las cosas y de las persona, un talento que no había observado desde niña.

En ese momento creyó escuchar la voz de su padre entre sus pensamientos él tenía un enorme don con las plantas y las flores. Decía que en aquello en lo que pusiera su corazón, sin importar lo que fuere, crecería y fructificaría de la manera más esplendorosa porque allí estaría su verdadera esencia, su alma.

La chica rió para sus adentros sin dudas, a su padre le hubiese encantado conocer a Sai. Unos ruidos extraños, provenientes de la habitación lograron abstraerla de aquella formulación mental.

Se aproximó a la puerta entre abierta del cuarto. Todo estaba en penumbras. De pronto pudo percibir leves siluetas contornearse en la oscuridad.

_-Sai… -suspiro una voz masculina._

La pelirrubia pudo escuchar los suaves gemidos tornarse un arrebato incontrolable a tal punto que descubrir aquella situación la llevo a sorprenderse y horrorizarse ¿Acaso era posible que Sai fuera? ¿Pero cómo podía ser el chico la había besado se le había insinuado muy audazmente y ahora ¡esto!

Ino retrocedió espantada sin percatarse de que a su espalda yacía el cuadro estático y a medio terminar. El atril que lo sostenía se destartalo provocando que el cuadro cayera con fuerza sobre la cerámica del piso y se rasgara su tela tras haberse enredado en el atril.

Ino contemplo aquella torpeza desorbitada. Tenía que huir de allí pero antes de que pudiese dar un paso en falso la silueta del joven se dibujo tras la puerta.

_-¿Qué haces aquí? –Inquirió medio desnudo cubierto con una sábana y mirando desconcertado su maltrecho cuadro._

_-Yo… YO… YO –tartamudeo -¡LO SIENTO MUCHO! –tapándose la boca con ambas manos. La pelirrubia no podía ocultar su espanto y vergüenza por verse envuelta en aquella situación._

_-¿Qué ocurre Sai? –grito un joven de cabellos semilargos color violáceo. El chico la miró con mala cara. -¿Quién es esta persona? –Formuló con cierto recelo._

_-Es la persona que me alquila la casa…_

_-¿Y qué hace aquí?_

_-No tengo ni la menor idea… -dijo con seriedad -creí dejar muy en claro que no quería ser importunado mientras viviera aquí, esa fue la condición para alquilar el lugar._

_-¡LO SIENTO MUCHO! –grito Ino. –En verdad les pido disculpas, no volverá a ocurrir… -Agachando la cabeza y haciendo una leve reverencia._

La pelirrubia salió disparada como un rayo de aquella habitación cerrando bruscamente la puerta tras de sí. Hecho a correr con gran rapidez. Necesitaba alejarse de allí; nuevamente habían defraudado sus sentimientos o quizás esta situación la colocaba cara a cara con la triste realidad "No sabía elegir entre el sexo masculino"

Corrió hasta la playa donde lloró amargamente esta nueva decepción prometiéndose no volver a cometer otra estupidez de la misma magnitud.

**Fin de Flas Back…**

_-¡ENTONCES ES GAY! –dijo Hinata sorprendida._

_-Lo es… más claro échale agua Hinata… haberlo encontrado infraganti fue una gran decepción. –Apartando la mirada con tristeza._

_-¿Sin embargo? –Hinata le toco el hombro tratando de consolarla._

_-Sin embargo… -Ino sabía muy bien que no podía ocultarle nada a su mejor amiga –aún lo amo Hinata. No puedo evitar cometer estas torpezas cuando estoy ante él pero sé que solo es cuestión de tiempo que cuando lo olvide yo estaré bien… en verdad lo estaré… -Sonriendo amargamente._

_-Por eso le rehúyes… -Ahora Hinata entendía algunas cosas._

_-Eso fue hace casi siete meses atrás desde entonces Sai y yo cruzamos escasas palabras salvo cuando paga su alquiler aun que varias veces he encontrado el dinero bajo la puerta. –Una mueca triste se dibujo en su semblante._

_-Lo siento Ino-can… sé lo que se siente que esa persona no te ame. –Ahora fue Hinata quien sucumbió en un melancólico estado._

_-Al menos Naruto no es gay ¿verdad? –Ino sonrió para mitigar la tristeza formulada en el ambiente._

_-Somos patéticas creo que deberíamos divertirnos estar con hombres que nos altérenlas hormonas en vez de perder el tiempo con ideas románticas y fantasiosas. –Aseguró Hinata._

_-¡Sabes que amiga, tienes razón! –grito Ino más animada._

_-¡Chicas! –grito Naruto a unos cuantos metros._

_-¿Qué hacemos ahora? –Hinata e Ino observaron la esbelta figura del pelinegro observarlas con una sonrisa en su rostro._

_-Creo que mi coraje acaba de esfumarse Hina… -formulo la pelirrubia entre dientes._

_-ja-ja-ja –sonrió falsamente Hinata tras la proximidad del rubio._

_-¿Qué hacen aquí paradas? ¿No pidieron los refrescos? –Naruto las miro desconcertado._

_-Buenas tardes–Exclamó Sai aproximándose al grupo._

_-Hola que tal… -Dijo Hinata como robot._

_-Hola… -Ino intento sonreír lo más falsamente posible._

_-Buenas tardes Yamanaka. –Sentenció el pelinegro correctamente._

_-Buenas tardes… bueno yo me retiro tengo que trabajar en la florería. –Se disculpo con rapidez._

_-¡Un momento! ¿No tomaríamos algo? –Inquirió Naruto desconcertado._

_-A decir verdad tengo muchos encargues que entregar y tengo que aprovechar que estamos en temporada alta. –Ino volvió a sonreír._

_-Si yo le decía a Ino que saldríamos esta noche ya que está muy ocupada ahora. –Hablo Hinata tras la mortal mirada del rubio sobre su compañera._

_-¿No será por mi verdad? –Inquirió Sai quien solo esbozó una leve sonrisa._

_-No claro que no… -Ino volvió a sonreír con parsimonia –es solo que tengo que trabajar. Bueno los dejo… -escabulléndose del lugar torpemente._

_-¡OYE INO ESPERA! –grito Naruto quien había visto frustrado sus planes de Cupido. -¿Pero qué le pasa a tu amiga? _

_-Nada no le pasa nada… -Hinata la contemplo taciturna tras verla marchar._

_-Supongo que se cancela lo de los refrescos… -suspiro el moreno._

_-Me temo que si…_

_-¿Y por qué no salimos todos juntos? –Inquirió Naruto no se daría por vencido fácilmente._

_-¿Cómo una salida de parejas? –inquirió Sai confuso._

_-¡PAREJAS! –Naruto lo miro horrorizado._

_-Sí, tú con tu novia y yo con Ino ¿Qué les parece? –Tras estas palabras la pelinegra lo miro confusa ¿Qué se traía este chico entre manos?_

_-¡ELLA NO ES MI NOVIA! –bufó molesto. Hinata sintió una fuerte punzada en el corazón pero lo miró con su mejor cara de indiferencia._

_-Entonces significa que está libre… -cierta sonrisa sarcástica se dibujo en su pálido rostro._

_-Por mi… que haga lo que quiera. –llevándose las manos a los bolsillos y mirándolos con descaro._

_-No congeniamos para nada… -Se excuso Hinata._

_-Bien pasaré por ustedes a las once en punto._

_-Por mi está bien. –Hinata sonrió._

_-Por mi también… -Exclamó el rubio molesto. _

_-Bien nos vemos más tarde… -El chico se despidió con un gesto de su mano y partió._

_-Será mejor que me vaya… -exclamo la pelinegra_

_-¿Vas a acicalarte o qué onda? –Mirándola ingenuamente._

_-Algo así será mejor que te prepares también._

_-¿Yo por qué?_

_-Es buen momento para que hables con tus abogados._

_-¡QUE! ¿De verdad? – El rubio la miró con felicidad._

_-Si… he estado arreglando todo para hoy._

_-Bien voy por Takeshi me pongo una camisa y salimos._

_-¡De ninguna manera!_

_-¿Qué pretendes que deje a Takeshi solo?_

_-Por supuesto que no… pero quiero que te arregles bien Naruto. Báñate, perfúmate y ponte una buena ropa._

_-¿Acaso crees que soy un zaparrastroso o algo así? –Inquirió con enfado._

_-Un poco sí… -Hinata rió suavemente. –Pero no es por eso creo que debes estar "atractivo"_

_-¿Atractivo? ¿Para qué? –formuló curioso._

_-Nunca sabes con quien puedes toparte. _

Hinata sonrió y se dirigió hacia la mesilla para recoger su bolso Naruto la miro extrañado ¿Qué rayos quiso decir con esa última frase?


	15. ¿Una visión del más allá? Parte I

Capitulo V

¿Una visión del más allá?

Naruto se acomodó la camisa mientras el taxi los llevaba hacia su destino. Takeshi lucía bastante enfadado pues su tarde de veraneo y diversión había sido coartada sin escrúpulos por acudir a un viaje poco provechoso para su edad. El pequeño hecho un rápido vistazo a su padre quien parecía entablar una aguerrida lucha con su camisa, la cual, estaba mal abotonada. Volteo a ver el rostro taciturno y algo melancólico de la pelinegra a quien había tomado gran cariño y estima, casi como a una madre, cuya figura tierna y primorosa lo llenaba de gran algarabía.

_-No hay caso esta camisa está en mi contra. –Bufó el rubio molesto._

_-El problema no es la camisa, es que estas algo distraído Naruto Uzumaki. –Respondió Hinata. –Déjame ayudarte. –Acotó tras sonreírse por la torpe actitud del joven ojiazul._

Naruto la miro inclinarse un poco sobre Takeshi para ayudarlo a prender su camisa. El chico se sentía extraño ¿Por qué permitía que esta arpía se le aproximara de esa manera? Era bien sabido que Hinata tenía intereses ocultos para con él y para con su hijo y eso internamente le molestaba, pero cuando la chica mostraba esa faceta tierna y gentil le tornaban algo confuso a tal extremo que como hombre le generaba un bullicio atolondrado de hormonas que lograba excitarlo sin piedad, pero como persona, en su corazón rebosaba cierta simpatía por la chica que no creyó que podría sentir.

_-Ves solo te habías equivocado de botón Naruto… -exclamó mientras abotonaba correctamente aquella prenda –solo tienes que estar más atento a lo que haces para no maltratar a tu pobre camisa._

_-Es que me vestí algo apurado. No tuve tiempo más que para preparar a Takeshi. Si solo me hubieses dado algunos minutos más. –Sentenció enfadado._

_-Bueno no creí que te tomaría tanto acicalarte. –Río con tono vengativo y humorístico._

_-Hay papito… -rió Takeshi._

_-Dijiste que me arreglara… -Mirándola confuso – ¿Además porque necesito vestirme así no es una reunión informal?_

_-Sí, lo es…_

_-¿Entonces?_

_-Ya te lo dije, uno nunca sabe con qué puede toparse… -Profirió algo taciturna mientras clavaba su vista al frente._

_-Mientras no sea algo extraño… -Bufó molesto._

_-¿Algo extraño? ¿Cómo qué?_

_-No te hagas la tonta Hinata sabes muy bien de lo que te hablo. Seguramente estas tramando un plan despiadado y malévolo._

_-No te preocupes Naruto. –La chica sonrió y entrecerró sus ojos._

_-Vas a liberar mi segundo sello._

_-Aun no has cumplido con tu segunda misión._

_-Creo que Ino y Sai ya se entienden bastante bien no crees ¿Para qué necesita de mi ayuda?_

_-Pues no estoy segura de que Sai sea el chico apropiado para Ino_

_-¿COMO? Es obvio que ambos se gustan Hinata._

_-No estoy tan segura de ello Naruto, Sai es un chico… algo… mmm… -Hinata se tornó pensativa._

_-¿Algo que? –la apresuró el rubio._

_-Algo raro… es algo raro…_

_-Raro o no a él le gusta Ino._

_-¿Por qué lo dices, Sai te lo confeso?_

_-No, pero no hay que ser un experto para darse cuenta de ello Hinata._

_-¡No estoy segura! -Afirmo súbitamente sacudiendo su bonito cabello renegrido y recordando la fogosa relación que el chico mantenía con otro hombre._

_-Bueno veremos que hace esta noche. –Naruto se cruzo de brazos ahora fue él quien se tornó pensativo._

_-¿Qué ocurre? –Hinata lo contemplo embelesada ¿podía este hombre ser más bello? Sus preciosos ojos azul cielo, su sonrisa escueta, sus labios, las muecas en sus mejillas, sus dorados cabellos, los cuales caían refrescantemente sobre su rostro. La chica suspiró con fuerza lo que hizo que Naruto la mirara súbitamente._

_-Si los cuatro iremos esta noche a bailar ¿con quién se quedará Takeshi? –El chico se tildo pensando ¿que le pasaba a la pelinegra? parecía que se hubiese desparramado como mantequilla derretida al sol. -¿Estás bien? -¿Acaso la chica había suspirado?_

_-Sí, perdona ¿qué decías?_

_-¿Qué no podré ir no dejaré a mi hijo solo?_

_-Descuida conozco una niñera muy especial._

_-Yo quiero ir papito. –Sentenció el niño._

_-No puedo dejar a Takeshi con cualquier persona._

_-Ya te dije es alguien especial. No te preocupes Takeshi –mirando al niño –te divertirás más con tu niñera que en la aburrida fiesta que vamos._

_-Pero… -el niño hiso puchero._

_-¡No lo dejaré solo!_

_-Confía en mi Naruto… -Expresó sonriente._

_-Eses es el problema… no confió en ti… -Sentenció rudamente cruzado de brazos._

Hinata evitó comentarios pero aquella declaración le dejaba bien en claro que el rubio jamás confiaría en ella, y por otra parte era mejor así.

El coche transito hasta el final de la avenida, allí tomó una desviación hacia el centro de un importante barrio residencial. Las casas se alzaban elegantemente en aquel lujoso barrio.

Hinata pidió al taxista que se detuviera frente a una casa baja de dos pisos con tejas azules. La fachada de la misma de color blanco, con tres enormes ventanales al frente, uno a bajo, y dos arriba. El jardín poco extenso, lucía flores de todo tipo, color y tamaño; sin duda, aquella vivienda gozaba del delicado toque femenino.

_-¿Aquí es? –Inquirió Naruto._

_-¿Cuánto le debo? –dijo Hinata._

_-Son 45, señorita. _

_-Quédese con el cambio –Extendiendo el billete hacia el conductor quien le sonrió amablemente._

_Los tres bajaron con rapidez del vehículo. Naruto pudo vislumbrar un letrero hecho en madera que colgaba de dos postes paralelos a la vereda de entrada de aquella casa._

"**Estudio de abogados Hatake"**

_- Este es un raro lugar para un estudio de abogados… -murmuro._

_-Sin embargo es uno de los más prestigiosos del país y uno de los más discretos Naruto, por ello tu padre dejo todos sus papeles aquí._

_-Nunca oí nada como eso ¿Espero que esto no sea otra de tus estratagemas? –formuló enfadado. Hinata solo sonrió._

Los tres caminaron lentamente para llegar hasta la alta puerta de doble hoja color blanca. Colocado a la mitad de la misma una esfera de bronce decorada con un lobo de filosos colmillos en cuyas fauces un aro del mismo material colgaba inerte.

Hinata lo sujeto y llamó con fuerza tres veces. Tras unos cuantos segundos las puertas se abrieron de par en par dejando entre ver tras ella al pelinegro, Sasuke Uchiha, quien miró a los presentes atolondradamente.

_-¿Llegamos antes? –Inquirió Hinata._

_-No, están a horario. Adelante pasen._

Sasuke se hizo a un lado mientras que Hinata, Naruto y el pequeño Takeshi ingresaban a través del umbral de la puerta. El pelirrubio lo miró con mala cara. Sasuke simplemente lo trato con su habitual indiferencia.

Naruto pudo observar detalladamente el panorama. La habitación era amplia color blanco. Hacia la izquierda el ventanal permitía el ingreso de la cálida luz de la tarde iluminando toda la habitación. Junto al recibidor un perchero de algarrobo. En el centro tres sofás color blancos de dos piezas cada uno, los mismos, circundaban una mesa ratona de madera y cristal, sobra la cual se hallaban apoyadas algunas revistas. En el fondo un enorme escritorio cerrado como una especie de gabinete hecho de madera laqueada, una computadora y dos teléfonos de línea

Al fondo de la habitación y a dos metros de aquel escritorio una escalera de madera conducía al segundo piso, frente a ella una pequeña alfombra roja sobre el piso de parquet. A la derecha dos puertas de madera barnizadas. La última se abrió de par en par.

_-¡Señorita Hinata! –Exclamó un joven hombre de cabellos platinos quien se apresuro a su encuentro._

_-Es un placer verlo Señor Hatake._

_-El placer es todo mío hermosa dama estos ojos que la ven se embelesan ante su exquisita presencia. –Besándole la mano._

_-Es usted un caballero señor Hatake. –Hinata sonrió tonta y falsamente, eso pensó Naruto._

_-Ya le dije que pude usted llamarme por mi nombre. –Riendo de lado._

_-De acuerdo señor Kakashi._

_-Solo Kakashi. –Claramente había comenzado a babear._

_-Kakashi. -Hinata sonrió –Permítame presentarle a Naruto Uzumaki –Mirando al pelirrubio quien ante aquel acto desagradable presenciado hacia unos instantes permanecía inmóvil con el ceño fruncido y las manos en los bolsillos._

_-Así que este es el famoso Naruto. –Extendiéndole la mano._

_-Lo soy… -sentenció bruscamente estrechándole la mano._

_-Es una fiel copia de su padre. Es un placer para mí conocerte personalmente._

_-Gracias._

Kakashi percibió un ambiente algo tenso. La señorita Hinata solo miraba al joven Uzumaki algo taciturna, Sasuke aun permanecía apostado junto a la puerta con cara de pocos amigos y el pequeñín a los pies de Naruto se veía algo molesto.

_-Él es mi hijo Takeshi. –Aclaró Naruto quien noto la fija mirada sobre el pequeño._

_-Ohh vaya es un niño muy lindo, seguramente se parece a su madre. -Kakashi rió pero la broma le sonó de mal gusto a Hinata y Naruto evitó comentarios. –En fin será mejor que entremos a mi oficina._

Kakashi los condujo hacia la puerta posterior de aquel recibidor seguido de cerca por Sasuke. Los cuatro ingresaron a una oficina un poco más pequeña que la anterior sala. Un escritorio junto una ventana que daba al jardín lateral izquierdo de la casa. Blancas cortinas casi transparentes cubrían la misma. Una biblioteca con varios estantes reposaba sobrecargada de libros junto a la ventana en la esquina izquierda de la sala. Sobre el escritorio un teléfono varias carpetas una pluma y tinteros antiguos. En la pared derecha un cuadro sencillo un televisor y un equipo de video. Tres o cuatro sillas dispuestas delante del mismo y dos delante del escritorio.

_-Pueden ponerse cómodos. –Insinuó el peliblanco quien se tildo junto a la puerta de entrada. -¿Dónde se habrá metido Matsuri? Esta muchacha nunca está disponible cuando la necesito. –Bufó molesto._

_-Seguramente está en la cocina le pedí que preparara algunos dulces y té para las visitas. –Dijo Sasuke desplomándose en un pequeño sofá cerca de la ventana. Hinata se giro para escudriñar desde su posición hacia la recepción._

_-Bueno entonces podemos empezar. –Cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dirigiéndose hacia su escritorio. _

El peliblanco realizó un rápido gesto con su mano indicándoles a los presentes que tomaran asiento. Naruto y Hinata se posicionaron cada uno en una de las sillas frente a Kakashi, al otro lado del escritorio.

_-Como la señorita Hinata me ha enfatizado su deseo de charlar con nosotros he decidido concertar esta cita Joven Uzumaki._

_-¿Quisiera que me explicase porque mi padre ha hecho todo esto? ¿Por qué me ha dejado sin herencia dejándosela a… -Naruto miró a Hinata con algo de recelo – a esta mujer? Mi hijo y yo hemos pasado por muchas privaciones estando al borde de la muerte varias veces ¿Por qué mi padre haría algo como eso señor Hatake? Yo conozco a mi padre y él jamás pondría en peligro mi vida o la de su nieto ¡Nunca! –Expresó molesto._

_-Su padre nos contacto hace casi seis años. Este estudio es conocido por su incuestionable rectitud y confidencialidad señor Namikase. –Kakashi rió de lado. –Cuando el señor Namikase Minato se sentó en su mismo lugar nos hizo firmar un contrato de confidencialidad y absoluto secreto. Su joven padre tenía serias sospechas sobre una posible estafa hacia su persona. _

_La familia de su esposa, Keiko Ashitare, tenía tratos y pactos secretos con los Yakuza. Después de su casamiento y tras varias sospechas del señor Namikase, una investigación arrojo las tan sospechadas respuestas. Desde entonces Minato Namikase decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, él no deseaba que usted saliera perjudicado con las acciones de aquella banda de asesinos por ello tomó varias providencias._

_-Eso no contesta mis preguntas ¿Además usted cree que mi padre me dejaría en la ruina?_

_-Su padre no lo ha dejado en la ruina Naruto._

_-Sí, claro y espera que yo crea que esta mujer no me ha robado lo que me pertenece. –contemplando a la pelinegra con furia lo que genero cierto sobresalto en Sasuke._

_-No seas mal agradecido… -Exclamó el pelinegro impostando un serio semblante._

_-¿Mal agradecido? ¡Mi hijo y yo casi morimos congelados!_

_-Y si no fuera por Hinata así hubiese sido. –Contesto Sasuke elevando el tono de voz._

_-Tranquilos por favor. –La pelinegra intento apaciguar los elevados humos._

_-¡No me tranquilizo! Crees que me chupo el dedo que no se qué te acostaste con mi padre. –Profirió enfadado. –No soy iluso Hinata se qué clase de mujer eres._

_-¿Y qué clase de mujer crees que soy? –Inquirió ella sonriendo sarcásticamente._

_-¡Una prostituta! –exclamó enfadado._

_-¡Un momento! –Sasuke salto de su asiento dispuesto a defenderla pero Hinata le hecho un rápido vistazo y detuvo en seco su accionar._

_-¡Papa! –Takeshi no entendía mucho de aquel juego de frases pero el desprecio expresado por su papá hacia Hinata le helo el corazón tanto que algunas lagrimillas comenzaron a escurrírsele por sus ojos._

Kakashi tomó el teléfono de su escritorio marco un número y tras unos segundos obtuvo respuesta al otro lado de la línea.

_-Por favor Matsuri trae el té de inmediato_.

El peliblanco cortó rápidamente. El clima era aun más inestable que hacía rato. Sasuke lucia claramente indignado, Naruto enfadado, el pequeño Takeshi lloraba incesantemente y Hinata se mordía sutilmente los labios mientras había fijado su vista hacia el cuadro de pared a su derecha. La puerta se abrió con lentitud.

_-Con permiso señor Hatake. –Exclamó una voz femenina._

_-Adelante Matsuri._

La muchacha se aproximo con rapidez cargando en sus manos una amplia bandeja con cuatro tazas y una tetera de porcelana, un pocillo de azúcar y algunas masitas.

Sasuke contempló a Hinata seriamente, ésta lo miró por unos instantes y volteo la vista para perderla hacia el piso.

_-Señor Uzumaki permítame presentarle a mi secretaria, la señorita Matsuri Ukimiko, estudiante de abogacía._

Naruto se paro con rapidez y al voltearse su corazón pareció detenerse súbitamente. No podía respirar, no importaba cuan duro lo intentase, sus pulmones se resistían a adquirir el tan necesitado elixir de vida.

La miro detenida y detalladamente. Sus ojos azulinos titilaban desesperadamente y su corazón había dado un increíble vuelco en su pecho provocándole un sonoro estruendo en su interior. Las piernas le temblaban y las manos le sudaban ¿Acaso aquello era una aparición?

_-Keiko… -murmuro a duras penas._

La chica deposito suavemente la bandeja sobre el escritorio de Kakashi y volvió a mirarlo de frente. El joven le resultaba extrañamente encantador y de una belleza comparable a la de Sasuke Uchiha.

_-Mucho gusto en conocerlo señor Uzumaki. –Profirió embelesada extendiéndole la mano._

_-No puede ser… Keiko… -Naruto resoplo con ímpetu sintió que sus fuerzas lo abandonaban nunca había sentido algo parecido._

_-Está usted bien –Matsuri lo sostuvo con fuerza al ver la inestabilidad del joven._

_-¡Papá! –Takeshi se aferro a su pierna izquierda._

_-Estoy… bien… Takeshi… Gracias –mirando a la joven sostenerlo con fuerza._

Naruto pudo percibir el agradable aroma de su perfume, no era como el que usaba Keiko. La chica sonrió amablemente y la proximidad de su rostro con el de aquel extraño le produjo un suave latir de su corazón, distinto a cualquier otra sensación.

-_Yo… estoy bien… gracias… -Mirándola a los ojos._

-Menos mal que está usted bien por un momento me preocupe. –Matsuri rió y esa sonrisa pareció trasladarlo al pasado.

**POV Naruto**

_-Naruto –La suave risa de la mujer retumbaba en sus recuerdos. –Naruto mi amor… Mi amor me estás oyendo._

Hacia tanto que no escuchaba su voz que no extasiaba con sus preciosos ojos. La extrañaba, la extrañaba tanto que su piel se erizaba tras sus recuerdos.

_-¿Por qué ella se parece tanto a Keiko?_

**Flash Back…**

_-Me estas escuchando Naruto… -Dijo ronroneando suavemente a su lado mientras él fingía estar dormido._

_-Mnmm –murmuro entre sabanas._

_-Se que estas despierto mi amor. –Besándolo con dulzura en los labios._

_Al sentir la frescura de aquel beso el chico la abrazo con fuerza y la volteo sobre la cama para recostarse sobre ella y besarla con frenesí._

_-Quiero que hagamos el amor Keiko… -Expreso jadeante contemplando sus hermosos ojos color miel._

_-Creí que estabas satisfecho Naruto… -Rió primorosamente._

_-¡Claro que no! Extraño tu cuerpo, extraño tu aroma, tu piel… es como una droga amor._

_-¿Droga? Pensé que me dirías que era tu princesa. -Sentenció algo ofendida._

_-No eres una princesa, eres mi reina Keiko la única mujer que logra volverme completamente loco y lleno de frenesí. –Ambos rieron mientras el chico la besaba _

_-Te amo Naruto, mi Naruto… -abrazandolo._

_-Yo también te amo mi Keiko. –Cubriéndose con las sabanas para amarse impetuosamente._

**Fin de Flash Back…**

_-Te amo mi Naruto… -Su voz aun resonaba en su mente._

**Fin de Pov de Naruto**

_-¿Papá estas bien? –El rubio contemplo la cara de preocupación de su pequeño hijo y trato de sonreírle._

_-Estoy bien descuida Takeshi no es nada. –Acariciándole sus dorados cabellos._

Naruto le hecho un rápido vistazo a Hinata. La chica permanecía taciturna y con la cabeza gacha ni siquiera lo miraba ¿Qué tramaba esta mujer? ¿Qué le ocultaba?

_-Matsuri podrías llevar al pequeño a la otra sala por favor. –Exclamó Kakashi._

_-Sí, claro… -sonriendo alegremente. – ¿Vamos? –Extendiéndole la mano al niño quien la miró con desconfianza._

_-Acompáñala Takeshi._

_-Pero no quiero ir papito…_

_-Ven tengo helado y unos dibujos animados que te encantarán. –Lo animo la chica._

Takeshi miró a Hinata pero esta parecía estar en su propio mundo y no le prestó la más mínima atención. El chico salió de la habitación bastante acongojado.

_-Bueno ahora que estamos solos quiero que vea un video señor Naruto._

_-¿Un video de qué?_

_-Algo que dejo su padre para usted en caso de que le sucediera algo._

_Naruto lo miro extrañado mientras el peliblanco colocaba el DVD y encendía el televisor. _

_-Por favor… -El peliblanco le indico que tomarán asientos frente al aparato._

_Sasuke y Naruto se ubicaron en las sillas Hinata permaneció en su lugar. El DVD hecho a andar. Naruto pudo ver la clara imagen de su padre sentado en el living de su casa._

**Video:**

Minato se sentó en aquel viejo sofá comprado con Kushina hacia tantos años, se acomodó lo mejor que pudo y carraspeo varias veces para aclarar la garganta. Sabía que lo que tendría que decir no sería fácil de aceptar para su primogénito pero las circunstancias lo habían arrastrado hasta esa instancia; debía ser precavido si deseaba que aquel loco plan resultase.

_-Hola Naruto… si estás viendo ahora este video significa que no estoy entre ustedes hijo. Muy a mi pesar desearía poder explicarte todo esto cara a cara como lo hacen los verdaderos hombres, pero temo que tu vida y la de Takeshi corran riesgos si se descubre que estoy al tanto de lo que acontece._

_Hace un tiempo acudieron unos sujetos a mi oficina. Me planteaban un negocio en el que exigían conferir la mayor parte de mi capital para un proyecto bastante atractivo. Indagando un poco descubrí, para mi sorpresa, que esta gente hacía años que tenían tratos con la familia de Keiko y no solo eso, tus suegros habían sido extorsionados diez años atrás bajo amenaza de lastimar a su pequeña hija para que cooperarán con ciertas importaciones. Por lo que mis agentes han podido averiguar estos individuos pertenecen a la mafia Yakuza. _

_Durante mucho tiempo han estado buscando los medios y el dinero para expandir sus mercados por el mundo entero; ellos desean que mi empresa coopere en el tráfico de drogas. Muchos de los accionistas han sido extorsionados y obligados a vender; incluso los padres de Keiko hace años ya que fueron obligados a ceder sus acciones a esta gente. He descubierto esto hace poco Naruto ¿entiendes la gravedad del asunto? Yo soy el socio mayoritario de Namikase corporations, por lo tanto están tras mi cabeza y la de mis herederos _

_Tuve miedo Naruto, miedo por ti y por mi nieto, pero no puedo verme inmiscuido en negocios tan turbios. Todo el mundo sabe la clase de personas que se mueven tras la sombra en la mafia Yakuza y la serie de ilegitimidades y negocios clandestinos que ostentan._

_Intente buscar ayuda Naruto, no creas que no lo intenté, pero hoy dos de mis accionistas han muerto. La policía dice no saber nada e inventan mil excusas para no atrapar a los culpables consintiendo que sigan cometiendo crímenes y otros ilícitos… a pesar de las pruebas que les aporte –Minato sacudió la cabeza y llevo su mano izquierda hacia su frente en señal de frustración. _

_Me temo hijo que la policía esta inmiscuida en esto y no puedo recurrir a ellos, créeme cuando te digo que no puedes confiar en ninguno de esos sujetos. Sus altos cargos, sus abultados estómagos y sus codicias los han corrompido._

_Me he visto obligado a recurrir a medios y personas poco ortodoxas para salvar el pellejo y el tuyo. He decidido que pases por una serie de pruebas, sé que me odiarás cuando veas todo esto porque eso significará que has de haber pasado hambre y privaciones de todo tipo. No voy a dejarte solo Naruto y eso será por poco tiempo. _

_El señor Hatake y su grupo de abogados son de mi entera confianza, se que estarás apesadumbrado por verte metido en todo esto pero tienes que ser firme Naruto y precavido, sobre todo si quieres salvaguardar la vida de Takeshi._

_Después de la muerte de Keiko supe que las personas con las cuales se codeaban no eran de fiar. Estaba claro que de esa manera los Yakuza siempre han estado al tanto de mis movimientos es por ello que alejaré esos personajes de tu vida Naruto cuésteme lo que me cueste. Tú eres todo lo que me queda en el mundo después de la muerte de tu madre y no permitiré que les pase nada a ti o a Takeshi. Espero que comprendas mi accionar y por todo lo que has pasado. –Minato hizo una leve seña con la mano._

_Para la desafortunada y algo colérica vista del rubio, una silueta femenina de largos cabellos negros se aproximó junto a su padre y se sentó a su lado. Minato la tomo de la mano con delicadeza y la palmeo con suavidad mientras la chica contemplaba la cámara._

_-Ella es Hinata… -Minato la miró con ternura. –Seguramente no la recordarás –expresó sonriendo. –Hinata será quien administre tu fortuna si algo me llegase a pasar, pero descuida solo por un tiempo, ella sabe que ante todo estas tu mi hijo, pero no puedo correr el riesgo de que sepan que tu posees dinero Naruto. _

_Siempre has sido un muchacho listo cuya vida no ha tenido privaciones, has tenido todo lo que has querido y pedido, aún así jamás has sido egoísta Naruto. Por eso espero que comprendas lo siguiente ¡Tú no estás listo para lidiar con esto! _

_La muerte de Keiko te ha generado una profunda grieta en el corazón Naruto y sé que aún no has podido superar su pérdida; entiendo lo difícil que es muchacho, pero necesitas ser un hombre fuerte, necesitas luchar por tu vida y necesitas mucho valor para hacer frente a esta gente. En tu mente solo esta Keiko y has estado turbado desde que ella murió no has sabido distinguir entre las personas benéficas y nocivas para ti. _

_Nuestras diferencias nos han apartado. Nunca debí incitarte a dejar ir el recuerdo de Keiko, no es que no respete tu soledad y tus espacios hijo mío pero ya no hay tiempo que perder. _

_Hinata jugará un papel muy especial, ella cuidará de ti y de Takeshi. Bajo mis órdenes ella tiene la obligación de cederte tu dinero pero en resumidas cuentas; lo hemos charlado, y se ha decidido que ella misma encontrará la mejor forma de devolverte lo que es tuyo por herencia. –Minato sonrió y entrecerró sus ojos. –Le he pedido que sea indulgente contigo Naruto –Minato hecho a reír nuevamente mientras que Hinata lo observaba sonriente. –Quiero que sepas también que le he dado orden a Kakashi para ceder todo nuestro capital a la beneficencia en caso de que no consigas superar todo esto Naruto, jamás permitiré que mi empresa y mi capital sea utilizado para generar muerte y destrucción, espero que lo comprendas. Tendrás nueve meses para conseguirlo muchacho, ni un día más. Para cuando lo hayas logrado, Hinata tendrá resulto el tema de los Yakuzas, eso espero._

_-Descuide señor Namikase yo me encargaré. –Hinata sonrió._

_-Espero que lo consigas muchacha. En fin… hay algo más hijo… recuerdas aquel consejo que te dio tu mamá cuando tenias 7 años, fue poco antes de morir. Recuerdas el café otoñal y la charla que los tres tuvimos. Recuerda la charla hijo y la corta frase que te animó a ser valiente y sabrás en que utilizarla. ¡Espero que uses la cabeza muchacho!_

_-Señor Namikaze ya es hora… -Dijo Hinata. La chica se levanto de su asiento._

_-Espérame a fuera Hinata quiero despedirme de mi muchacho a solas._

_-Sí, señor… -La chica se escabullo de la habitación y un sonoro ruido dio a entender que la muchacha había salido de la sala._

_-Se que ahora estás viendo esto Hinata… -Dijo el rubio mirando fijamente la cámara._

**En la oficina de Kakashi, Hinata miró con atención el televisor. Naruto y Sasuke se voltearon para verla con asombro.**

_-Le dije a Kakashi que no te mostrara la cinta completa la primera vez, así que no te extrañe que esta parte se halle añadida a lo que ya viste. _

_Eres una buena mujer Hinata y has sido de gran ayuda todo este tiempo, créeme que si tuviese veinte años menos me casaba contigo. –Minato hecho a reír descaradamente__**. **_

**Naruto frunció el ceño pues conocía lo mujeriego que era su padre.**

–_Pero siendo franco sé lo que es estar enamorado perdidamente de un ser muy especial. Mi Kushina fue la única mujer que podía elevarme a las estrellas y volverme completamente loco. Hubo muchas que intentaron ocupar su lugar tras su muerte, pero entiendo que Naruto no pueda olvidar a su gran amor, porque yo jamás olvide al mío y sé que tú tampoco lo harás no importa lo que intentes._

_Has sufrido mucho pequeña y eso te ha vuelto una mujer dura y sin esperanzas, no me extraña que seas tan buena en lo que haces, pero tras conocerte me doy cuenta que en tu interior eres una mujer bondadosa, dulce, especial aun que eso solo lo reflejes con una única persona, sabes de quien te hablo. –Minato le guiño el ojo. –No estoy de acuerdo con tu estúpido plan, ya sabes lo que opino sobre eso. A mi parecer tienes muchas opciones y toda tu juventud por delante no dejes que el pasado arruine tu presente y tu futuro, además el amor siempre puede nacer cuanto menos lo esperas. Eres muy cabezota y crees que eso nunca llegará a ti pero él lo verá, él te verá a ti cuando menos lo esperes, sabrá perdonarte y sabrá entender. Recuerda esto pequeña ¡Cuando hay amor el pasado no importa! Todo se perdona y se comprende ¡TODO!_

_No seas intolerante con Hinata, Naruto. Entiende que lo que ella disponga es por tu bien. Espero que algún día se sincere contigo y te cuente su verdad. A veces puede ser algo brusca pero no la juzgues sabe exactamente cómo lidiar con todo a su manera._

_Cuídate Hinata, tú también Naruto, Takeshi y recuerden que los amo a los tres y les deseo suerte._

**Fin de Video…**

Cuando el video hubo terminado se armo unos instantes de silencio. Kakashi apago el televisor y el reproductor de video. Naruto se paro con rapidez aun no comprendía el por qué se veía envuelto en todo aquel alboroto. Odiaba su suerte.

Hinata se levanto con prisa de aquella silla, la cual, jamás había abandonado y aun con la cabeza gacha y el cabello sobre el rostro camino hacia la puerta.

_-¿A dónde vas Hinata aún no hemos terminado? –exclamó Sasuke._

_-Necesito ir al tóale –expresó con voz ronca. Los tres hombres la vieron perderse tras la puerta._

Hinata cruzo la sala con rapidez subió la escalera hacia el primer piso y penetro a través del largo pasillo hasta la última habitación del fondo. Tras penetrar en la misma cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Camino dos o tres pasos y miró con tristeza aquel reflejo devuelto en el espejo frente a ella. Cristalinas lágrimas enjugaban su rostro. ¿Acaso Minato tendría razón? ¿Podría Naruto perdonarla después de saber la clase de persona que ella era? El rubio ya la despreciaba y aún no sabía ni una ínfima parte de su vida, claramente para él era una prostituta. La chica comenzó a llorar amargamente, se había prometido no volverlo a hacer, no volvería a llorar nunca más, pero esa promesa era vana cuando se trataba de Naruto.


	16. ¿Una visión del más allá? Parte II

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo por suerte anduve inspirada y con tiempo jajajaj espero les guste.**

**Capitulo V Parte II**

**¿Una visión del más allá?**

**Dos horas después…**

_-El joven va a estar bien señora Uchiha. –Exclamó el médico tras la larga espera._

_-Gracias a Dios… -suspiró Sakura desplomándose en una de las sillas de la sala de espera._

Naruto miraba con detenimiento la escena mientras Takeshi permanecía semí dormido en sus brazos.

_-Mi enfermera está terminando de enyesarle el brazo por suerte no ha sido tan grave el golpe._

_-Muchas gracias doctor. –Exclamó suspirando._

El médico asintió con una leve reverencia y se retiró. Hinata había permanecido en silencio todo el tiempo apoyada contra la pared junto a la silla donde Sakura se había sentado.

_-Nosotros nos retiramos, cualquier cosa avísenos Sakura. _

Kakashi y Matsuri hicieron una leve reverencia y también se retiraron. Matsuri miró de reojo al pelirrubio quien correspondió aquella picardía con un gesto amable y una sonrisa. Naruto volvió a observar la escena.

_-Lo lamento Sakura…_

_-No digas más quieres… -Sakura permanecía con la cabeza gacha._

_-Fue un accidente…_

_-Eso no fue un accidente Hinata. –Sakura se sintió dolida y exasperada. -Todo esto ocurre porque mi marido corre contigo de un lado para el otro, pero él no te debe nada Hinata ¡NADA!_

_-Sakura._

_-Sabes que te aprecio Hinata pero si tengo que elegir entre tú y él, elijo a Sasuke. Yo amo a Sasuke, para mí, él está ante todo y todos. –Sentenció enojada._

_-Lo comprendo… -Bajando la cabeza._

_-No, no lo comprendes, si lo hicieras te alejarías de él, lo dejarías en paz._

_-Sakura te prometo que… -Intentando apaciguar los ánimos de la muchacha._

_-No me prometas lo que no piensas cumplir –parándose de sopetón. -¡CREES QUE NO LO SE! ¡CREES QUE SOY ESTUPIDA HINATA! SE QUE SASUKE ESTA LOCO POR TI._

_-Eso no es verdad Sasuke te ama Sakura._

_-Si me amara a mi estaría conmigo en casa y no metido de un lado para otro contigo. Lo quieres a él, lo quieres a Itachi, que más deseas Hinata. Como no puedes tenerlo a él -mirando al pelirrubio quien de lejos se quedo perplejo –quieres a ¡mi Sasuke!_

_-Sakura… -Intentando contenerla._

_-¡No te detendrás hasta que alguno de ellos muera! –Tras esta dura sentencia Sakura se alejó de aquel lugar con prisa._

Hinata agacho la cabeza se frotó los brazos y suspiró con fuerza. Se merecía aquel reto, aquellas insinuaciones, si no lograba controlar aquella ira acumulada podría ser nefasto para alguien, pero era la primera vez que no había respondido a la ternura de Sasuke. Él la quería siempre la quiso pero para ella todo había cumplido un ciclo y él sabía que en el corazón de la ojiperla solo había un hombre Naruto Namikase.

La chica no pronunció palabra durante todo el trayecto de vuelta a casa de Ino. Cuando llegaron era casi las once de la noche. Ino pospuso la salida para el día siguiente tras todo el alboroto que se había armado.

_-Me retiro a dormir… buenas noches… -Naruto subió con Takeshi en brazos hasta su habitación. Hinata se desplomó en el sillón de la sala de Ino suspirando con fuerza._

_-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que ocurrió Hinata? Cuando me llamaste me asuste Hina-chan. -Ino se sentó a su lado, la chica lucía triste e ida._

_-Cometí un grave error Ino…_

_-¡Un grave error! –tapándose la boca. _

_-Yo estaba… yo… -la ojiperla parecía haberse tildado pues lo costaba formular una simple frase._

_-Hinata… -Ino le acarició el cabello provocando que la joven la mirara._

_-Hubo una confusión… _

_-¿Confusión?_

_-Si… yo casi besé a Naruto amiga_

_-¡Eso es buenísimo! –Ino estallo de felicidad pero al ver la cara taciturna de la pelinegra cambio radicalmente el semblante. -¿No fue bien?_

_-No… para él yo soy una prostituta…_

_-¿Qué dices Hinata? Tú más que nadie has ayudado a Naruto ¿Por qué el pensaría eso de ti?_

_-Porque lo piensa Ino, porque es así… supongo que lo intuye…_

_-Hinata… no debes culparte eso es algo que escapa a ti…_

_-No, Ino no escapa a mi… -La chica la miró melancólica. _

_-Amiga… -abrazándola con fuerza. -¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte? –llorisqueando._

_-No puedes hacer nada Ino… -Correspondiendo su abrazo._

_-Tienes que dejar ir tu pasado Hinata tienes que sanarlo tienes que perdonarte y perdonarlos…_

_-A ellos ya los perdone amiga… pero yo no puedo medirme con la misma vara que a los otros…_

_-Tú has sido una víctima de las circunstancias de malas personas… pero eres tú quien forja su camino Hina, nadie lo hace por ti. Si tú no te perdonas si no tienes fe y te crees merecedora del amor Naruto jamás se fijará en ti._

_-¡Que dices! Yo jamás quisiera que Naruto este con alguien como yo Ino._

_-Pero Hinata tú has amado a ese chico desde que eras una niña…_

_-Pues solamente es eso, un amor infantil, una ilusión que forje desde niña. Los sueños de una pequeña no tienen cabida en mi mundo Ino. –Formulo con convicción._

_-¿Pero Hinata?_

_-Lo peor de todo es que lastime a Sasuke… no pude controlarme…_

_-¿Se lastimo mucho?_

_-Sí, lo suturaron y enyesaron su brazo derecho. Lo empuje con fuerza… - La pelinegra calló súbitamente._

_-¿Hinata? –Ino noto el grado de preocupación y culpa en su mejor amiga._

_-Podría haberlo… matado… Ino… -sujetándose la cabeza con fuerza._

_-Tranquila Hina… eso no ocurrió._

_-Pero podría haber ocurrido, podría haberlo lastimado._

_-pero no lo hiciste y punto._

_-Además Sakura está muy enojada conmigo. –Mirándola a los ojos._

_-Seguramente se le pasará pronto…_

_-No lo creo… por qué lastime al amor de su vida. Ella cree que entre Sasuke y yo aún hay algo._

_-¿Y es así?_

_-¡Claro que no! Eso fue hace años y ellos ni siquiera eran pareja._

_-Entonces entre tú y él… -Ino se tornó pensativa._

_-No… de ninguna manera… -Aseveró._

_-¿Tú no lo quieres ni un poco Hinata?_

_-No… no como te imaginas… para mi él es como un hermano…_

_-¿Y tú crees que para él eres una hermana Hinata? es obvio que a Sasuke le pasan cosas contigo._

_-No lo sé… _

_-¿Hinata? _

_-Yo no le doy cabida a nada más… él sabe lo que significa para mí y conoce mis sentimientos yo jamás se los oculte._

_-¿Y qué hay de Itachi? –Esta pregunta provoco que la pelinegra la mirara._

_-¿Itachi?_

**Minutos antes…**

Naruto se despidió de las dos mujeres en la sala y partió raudamente hacia la habitación en la planta alta. Subió las escaleras con algo de dificultad por el peso de su hijo, el cual, ya no era precisamente un bebe. Acostó a Takeshi en la cama; el niño dormía como tronco. Se dispuso a desvestirse y despatarrarse en aquella cama, pero mientras desabotonaba la camisa sus recuerdos lo llevaron hasta la pelinegra.

Hinata era una mujer extraña, por momentos era una autentica tirana, una mujer que podía ser fría y calculadora y por otro lado era tierna, dulce, capaz de brindarse de corazón, pero parecía que esto lo hacía incluso sin percibirlo, como si ocultara esta faceta gentil para no ser herida o corrompida.

Las palabras de su padre lo llenaban de asombro. El chico dejo su camisa en paz y comenzó a caminar a lo largo y ancho de la habitación. Minato parecía tener una fe ciega en la muchacha; tanto que sus últimas palabras fueron para ella.

¿Qué quiso decir con que no la recordaba? ¿A qué se refería con aquella charla en el café otoñal? ¿Por qué escoger a Hinata para un trabajo tan difícil y peligroso? ¿Qué sabían los demás y que le ocultaban? ¿Qué era lo que realmente ocurría con Hinata?

La pelinegra lo abrazó y si él lo hubiese permitido Hinata lo habría besado ¿Cómo hubiera reaccionado él ante esta situación? Si bien en su corazón solo estaba Keiko…

_-¡Ahh! Keiko… -Suspiró._

Esa chica, Matsuri, se parecía tanto a su difunta esposa que el hecho de verla le erizaba la piel, lo ponía nervioso, ansioso y hasta parecía sentirse preso de la lujuria. ¿Hinata sabía que se encontraría con ella? Sino por que la pelinegra le insistiría tanto en su aseo personal. Ahora entendía todo ¿Acaso Hinata quería arreglarle la vida? ¿Pero quién rayos se creía que era él? ¿Su juguete, su marioneta?

Dejo la camisa en su lugar; necesitaba un vaso con agua. Salió de su alcoba y descendió las escaleras con letargo se sentía algo raro, confuso por sus sentimientos. Deseaba no pensar en nada pero la imagen de Hinata su abrazo y luego su reacción, denotaba que era una mujer carente de afecto, de contención.

_**-Sí, lo suturaron y enyesaron su brazo derecho. Lo empuje con fuerza… - La pelinegra calló súbitamente.**_

_Hinata e Ino platicaban aún en la sala. Naruto se detuvo en seco parado justo detrás de la pared lateral de la escalera._

_**-Podría haberlo… matado… Ino… -sujetándose la cabeza con fuerza.**_

_**-Tranquila Hina… eso no ocurrió.**_

_¿Acaso hablaban de Sasuke? Naruto se acurruco un poco más para oír mejor._

_**-pero no lo hiciste y punto.**_

_**-Además Sakura está muy enojada conmigo. –Mirándola a los ojos.**_

_**-Seguramente se le pasará pronto…**_

_**-No lo creo… por qué lastime al amor de su vida. Ella cree que entre Sasuke y yo aún hay algo.**_

_**-¿Y es así?**_

_POV de Naruto._

_Como lo imaginaba ella y él tienen una relación sentimental._

_Fin de POV…_

_**-¡Claro que no! Eso fue hace años y ellos ni siquiera eran pareja.**_

_**-Entonces entre tú y él… -Ino se tornó pensativa.**_

_**-No… de ninguna manera… -Aseveró.**_

_**-¿Tú no lo quieres ni un poco Hinata?**_

_Naruto respiro profundamente mientras escuchaba la conversación, aun que internamente no entendía que tenía que hacer él escuchando la conversación de dos mujeres a hurtadillas si ninguna de las dos le interesaba._

_**-No… no como te imaginas… para mi él es como un hermano…**_

_**-¿Y tú crees que para él eres una hermana Hinata? es obvio que a Sasuke le pasan cosas contigo.**_

_**-No lo sé… **_

_**-¿Hinata? **_

_**-Yo no le doy cabida a nada más… él sabe lo que significa para mí y conoce mis sentimientos yo jamás se los oculte.**_

_**-¿Y qué hay de Itachi? –Esta pregunta provoco que la pelinegra la mirara.**_

_**-¿Itachi?**_

¿Quién rayos era Itachi? Naruto se quedo completamente perplejo ¿Acaso ese era el gran amor secreto de Hinata? ¿Pero si era así porque la chica se le insinuaba? Aun que si lo hacía con él seguramente lo haría con Sasuke o con cualquier tipo. Esta reflexión le molesto.

_-Itachi es… como otro hermano… solo eso…_

_-¿Segura?_

_-Claro que si Ino. –Aclaró rotundamente._

_-Yo creo que también le gustas. –Rió Ino picarona._

_-A Itachi le encantan las mujeres y no pierde el tiempo aferrándose a ninguna. Es obvio que quizás le atraiga pero no creo que sea para tanto._

_-Bueno, pero no puedes decir que los hermanitos Uchiha no te han asistido innumerables veces._

_-Sí, lo sé… pero una cosa no quita la otra._

_-¿Y qué harás? –Inquirió la rubia._

_-Primero que nada ayudar a Naruto tal y como se lo prometí al señor Minato._

_-¿Y luego de que ayudes a Romeo a ser feliz que harás con tu vida? _

_-Me casaré con Neji… -Formulo sin medias tintas._

_-¡ESTAS LOCA! –grito la rubia._

_-¡No grites!_

_-Pero Hinata, Neji no ha tenido reparos de abusar de ti una vez, crees que tendrá piedad cuando seas su mujer. ¡No Hinata! Ese tipo está loco te hará cosas espantosas ni siquiera quiero pensar en ello._

_-Pero ahora puedo defenderme Ino… no será como antes…_

_-¿Y qué vivirás infeliz el resto de tu vida?_

_-Ino no hay mucha diferencia entre el pasado y el ahora o el futuro ¿crees que eso cambiará? – dibujándose en su rostro una sonrisa sarcástica._

_-Pero estos días te he visto alegre… más de lo que jamás pude verte desde que te conozco Hinata. Esta tarde te veías tan feliz, era como verte flotando divagando en una nube multicolor. Tu rostro, tu sonrisa. –Ino suspiro –No te das una idea de lo que él produce en ti Hinata._

_-Lo sé… y no sabes lo difícil que es resistirlo Ino… -La pelinegra pareció ensimismarse y Naruto la miraba fijamente desde su escondite._

_-Entonces…_

_-Entonces él hallará a alguien que verdaderamente lo haga feliz Ino._

_-¿Cómo esa muchachita de quien me hablaste? ¿Por favor Hinata? Sería como acostarse con su esposa muerta, hasta a mi me suena escalofriante. –Sentenció disgustada._

_-No es así… no tienes idea de lo que ella significaba para él… era el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra; su sonrisa, su mirada, como le brillaban los ojitos cada vez que ella estaba a su lado como si ambos viviesen en otro universo en donde los simples mortales no podemos ni aspirar a vislumbrar. –Hinata pareció perderse en sus recuerdos._

_-¿Y tú qué? –Ino lucía molesta no entendía los planes estúpidos que Hinata ideaba, a ella le sonaban de mal gusto y complicados._

_-Yo… -Hinata volvió a sonreír pero esta vez con decepción. –Yo soy simplemente… bueno ahora soy la prostituta… antes era… -guardó silencio intentando buscar la frase correcta –era nada… _

_-¿Nada? Pero Hinata si tú nunca te le declaras seguirás siendo eso._

_-No entiendes amiga… yo seguiré siendo nada… no lo ves que puedo ofrecerle yo… no tengo familia… no tengo dinero… mi nombre me lo dio nana… mis sueños… cada día se desvanecen con gran facilidad. Ni siquiera la ropa que llevo es mía. Soy algo así como un fantasma… por qué crees que hago también mi trabajo… porque no existo Ino…_

_-¡NO DIGAS IDIOTESES! –formuló enfadada. –Para mi eres una mujer extraordinaria, has tenido una vida de mierda, pero no por eso eres nada. –La rubia estaba sumamente irritada._

_-Ino-chan crees que un hombre me querría después de saber todo lo que me ha pasado… está claro que me tendrían lastima… crees que podría mirar a alguien a la cara, sobre todo a él y confesarle todo eso ¡NUNCA!_

_-Sasuke te quiere…_

_-Sasuke está casado… -rió despacito._

_-Porque tú lo dejaste ir._

_-Sabes que yo no lo amo y que no podría hacerlo feliz._

_-Entonces no dejes ir a Naruto… Comprende Hinata si tú lo amas no debes dejarlo ir. –Sentenció la rubia._

Naruto, que aún permanecía escondido, pudo escuchar con total claridad la última frase al igual que toda la conversación. Entonces el amor secreto de la pelinegra no era ni más ni menos que él ¿Pero cómo era posible? Él y Hinata se conocían hacia poquísimo tiempo como podía ella enamorarse de él y además si lo amaba por que lo había obligado a estar con Sakura, porque quería que este con sus amigas ¿Por qué?

_-Ino comprende tú… es como querer tocar el cielo con las manos… como podría yo… no entiendes… toda mi vida mendigue por un pedazo de pan, he dormido bajo la lluvia y la nieve, me han golpeado, me han violado, me han azotado hasta que mi cuerpo se desgarrará ¿no comprendes? todo lo que queda de esa niña que una vez se enamoró es el recuerdo… solo soy un recuerdo, la verdadera, esta que tú ves, ahora es un monstruo…_

_-¡Hinata! _

_-Ino-chan… lo que pasó con Sasuke hoy… -guardó silencio. –Solo queda una cascara… y esta mascara puede ser muy peligrosa Ino._

_-¡Basta! Cree lo que quieras pero yo sé quién eres, te importa más la felicidad del otro que la tuya Hinata, por eso no haces nada por ser feliz, porque te has dado por vencida, por que has tirado todos tus sueños al retrete, pero no es por el sufrimiento pasado lo haces porque eres una cobarde –la pelinegra la miró con asombro -¡SI COBARDE! Te atreves a enfrentar cosas peores pero no a ti misma. _

_-Ino…_

_-¡LUCHA HINATA! No te des nunca por vencida, no tires tus sueños, no pierdas la fe ni las esperanzas y no deseches tu amor sin pelear y si él no lo ve al menos díselo, por lo menos habrás hecho frente a esto que oprime tu corazón. Se sincera con él si lo amas dile la verdad._

_-No comprendes… -Profirió en voz baja agachando la cabeza y negando rotundamente en silencio._

_-No Hinata, la que no comprendes eres tú… solo espero que lo puedas entender antes de que sea demasiado tarde para ti._

Ino se levanto enfadada del sofá y se dirigió furica rumbo a las escaleras para internarse en su cuarto. Iba pensativa y mal humorada cuando se topo de frente con el ojiazul. Ino y Naruto se miraron por un instante sin decirse nada. La chica suspiró profundamente y continuó su trayecto escaleras arriba.

Naruto iba a regresar a su a habitación pero no podía irse así, no podía no hablar con ella, no podía asimilar toda la información en su mente. Necesitaba hablar con Hinata en ese preciso instante.

Caminó despacito hacia el lugar donde la pelinegra yacía con las manos sobre el rostro semí encorvada apoyada sobre sus rodillas. Naruto se sentó despacito a su lado y la miró con tristeza ¿Acaso tanto había sufrido esta mujer? El chico le acarició la cabeza con suavidad.

_-Perdóname Ino no debí contestarte así yo… -La pelinegra quiso terminar la frase pero se paralizo al instante cuando frente a ella pudo vislumbrar los ojitos azules que titilaban de tristeza. -¡NARUTO! –la chica miro a diestra y siniestra, Ino se había retirado porqué no la veía por ningún lado ¿Acaso era una aparición? -¿Realmente estas aquí?_

_-Si…_

_-¿Ocurrió algo? ¿Takeshi necesita algo? –Pregunto incrédula._

_-No… -Naruto se veía más serio que de costumbre._

_-No me respondiste hoy. –dijo súbitamente._

_-¿Responder? ¿Qué cosa? –inquirió con nerviosismo._

_-¿De verdad querrías casarte conmigo? –Hinata echo a reír tras esta incógnita._

_-Naruto como puedes preguntar eso –riendo desfachatadamente. –Es obvio que solo estaba bromeando ¿Por qué iba a querer casarme contigo? –sentenció entre carcajadas._

_-Por que estas enamorada de mi… -Hinata lo miró con seriedad. Luego volvió a reír._

_-Pero que cosas dices Naruto eso es una estupidez. _

_-Te acabo de oír Hinata y todo lo que hablaste con Ino. –Hinata cesó su risa escuálida y lo miró seriamente._

_-Tú no tienes ningún derecho a escuchar conversaciones privadas._

_-Supongo que no… pero tú no tienes ningún derecho a organizar mi vida a tu antojo y sin embargo lo haces._

_-Yo solo lo hago por tu bien y por qué fue lo que tu padre quería._

_-¿Lo que él quería o lo que tú querías?_

_-Yo hago todo lo que puedo para protegerte y a Takeshi._

_-¿Incluso de ti? –Naruto no esbozaba ni una sonrisa lo que heló aun más el corazón de la ojiperla._

_-Sí, incluso de mi… será mejor que vayas a dormir. –Dijo intentando levantarse para escabullirse de allí –es muy tarde y mañana será un largo día… -El chico la retuvo por el brazo._

_-Basta de estupideces ¿me amas o no?_

_-¡No! –zafándose de aquel agarre. La joven dio dos o tres pasos pero toda la situación le carcomía los nervios y su corazón enjaulado en el pecho parecía enloquecerse con cada respiración. -¿Para qué quieres saberlo? ¿Cambiaría en algo la relación que tenemos? –volteándose a verlo. Naruto la miro a los ojos y la chica creyó desfallecer._

_-No… -Ante aquella rotunda respuesta Hinata solo sonrió con sarcasmo y se dispuso a marchar pero antes de que diera otro paso escucho la voz del joven claramente. –Lo sé… quizás…_

_-¿Qué dices? –La chica rió nerviosa._

_-Que no lo sé… quizás si… al menos no te vería como lo hago ahora._

_-¿Cómo una puta? –Aproximándose a él con enfado._

_-No… no te vería como una mujer arrogante y mentirosa._

_-Arrogante y mentirosa… -Hinata volvió a desplomarse en el sofá mientras meditaba estas últimas palabras._

_-¿Realmente quieres que me case contigo? –Expreso el ojiazul. Hinata se acomodó en el sofá y lo miró de frente._

_-No… jamás en mi sano juicio te haría eso Naruto. –Dijo sonriente._

_-¿Por qué? –A Hinata la pregunta la pillo por sorpresa._

_-Porque tienes razón, yo soy una prostituta y cosas peores. Nunca dejaría que Takeshi sintiera vergüenza de tener una madrastra tan peculiar y jamás te avergonzaría a ti. Somos de clases sociales distintas. Tú eres rico yo soy pobre, tú eres amado y a mí me odian, tu familia te adoraba Naruto a mi me recuerdan cada año el día de mi nacimiento con azotes. Mientras tú reías, soñabas, jugabas y caías preso por el encanto y el amor de Keiko yo era abusada hasta el cansancio. –Hinata rió –No, no, no… crees que soy idiota crees que no se la diferencias que hay entre un chico como tú y algo como yo. Además Naruto tú solo tienes ojos para Keiko; tu vida solo giró en torno a ella ¿Crees que eso podría cambiar? Tú mismo lo dijiste Naruto ella es tu diosa y yo… pues… nada… no soy nada… -La chica se paró de sopetón. –Me doy cuenta el asco y el desprecio que sientes por mí no necesitas formularlo con frases basta con verte la cara, pero no tienes que preocuparte cuando cumplas con tus cinco tareas serás completamente libre y no tendrás que volver a verme la cara nunca jamás. Ese es el mejor regalo que puedo hacerte. –Sonriendo. Ahora si la chica se dispuso a irse._

_-¡Eres una cobarde! _

La pelinegra hiso oídos sordos y se escabullo con rapidez escaleras arriba. Se sentía una miserable y poca cosa, después de todo siempre se había sentido así, pero a pesar de todo lo que le había dicho ella aún amaba a Naruto y lo amaría por el resto de su vida.


	17. Lujuria

Capitulo VI Lujuria

Hinata no pudo dormir hasta muy tarde esa noche. Por muchas vueltas que diera no dejaba de pensar en todo lo hablado con Naruto y eso la había desvelado hasta que por fin pudo caer rendida en los brazos de Orfeo.

Despertó cansada y sedienta. Sentía calor y estaba semí destapada. Miró el reloj despertador de la mesa de noche de Ino, eran casi la una de la tarde. No tenía deseos de salir de la habitación. Se sentía frustrada y pesimista. Decidió darse un baño para desperezarse un poco pero su ánimo no mejoro con aquellas cristalinas gotas.

Dejo su toalla aun costado y volvió a acostarse disconforme y taciturna. El cuerpo le pesaba pero no era su cuerpo físico más bien era su ánimo el que ocasionaba aquel desbarajuste. No se sentía así desde que era una adolescente. Se tapo con la sabana semí desnuda y se dispuso a descansar.

No supo cuanto durmió pero sintió un suave rose en su mejilla, luego en su espalda, en sus brazos. Trato de estirarse un poco en la cama, aun abatida y semí dormida, pero otro suave rose en sus pechos la hicieron volver en sí. Frente a ella pudo ver el rostro radiante de Naruto. Sus ojos titilaban y su cabello resplandecía con el sol de la tarde.

_-Naruto… -Susurró._

_-Yo quería…_

_-¿Qué ocurre? –inquirió frotándose los ojos._

_-Quería disculparme por el día de ayer, por todo lo que paso…_

_-No quiero seguir hablando de eso._

_-Me porte muy mal contigo… siempre te he tenido recelo no lo niego pero…_

_-No importa Naruto déjame sola quiero descansar._

_-Hinata… es verdad. Keiko ha sido y sigue siendo alguien importante para mí. –Tras estas palabras la ojiperla se giro sobre si misma dándole la espalda nuevamente. –Pero también es cierto que siento algo por ti…_

_-Odio… -dijo en voz baja._

_-Me gustas Hinata… quizás demasiado…_

_-Ya vete Naruto. –Susurro._

La pelinegra sintió el roce debajo de las sabanas y el cuerpo del pelirrubio aproximarse al suyo. Cerró los ojos, esto tenía que ser un sueño, si eso era.

Naruto se deshizo de su remera y sus pantalones con increíble rapidez. Hinata lo sintió acariciarla desde el hombro hasta el muslo derecho. Cada fracción de su cuerpo se erizaba ante aquel roce inquieto. De pronto pudo sentir en su cuello la suave frescura de su boca y como esta se deslizaba hacia su hombro, su brazo y volvía hacia su cuello. El chico beso y mordisqueó su oreja suavemente.

Hinata podía sentir todo aquel jugueteo volverla completamente loca, sentía un éxtasis que ningún hombre le había propinado antes. Su cuerpo se relajó y su respiración se aceleró. El corazón le latía completamente desbocado y su mente solo podía enfocarse en las sensaciones que ahora le provocaban cierta comezón en sus partes íntimas, así como cierta calidez emanar desde su vientre hacia su vulva.

Naruto la empujó despacito sobre la cama improvisada en el suelo donde la chica se acomodó, aun con los ojos cerrados. Corrió con lentitud sus cabellos para poder ver su pálido rostro apoyado sobre la blanca almohada. Luego recorrió su cuerpo con la misma mano para llegar a sus caderas en donde entreabrió un poco sus muslos para acomodarla.

Hinata pudo sentir el fuerte envión en su cuerpo que le hizo retorcerse de placer sobre la cama y evocar de sus labios un suave ronroneo. La chica se acomodó mejor sobre aquel improvisado lecho que ocupaba mientras se aferraba de su almohada.

_-¿Dónde está Takeshi? –Inquirió con suavidad._

_-Durmiendo en la otra habitación, así que no hagas ruido Hinata._

_-¿Y como se supone qu-e? –La chica no pudo continuar hablando pues pudo sentir el fuerte envión dentro de su cuerpo._

Naruto comenzó a moverse con lentitud pues no deseaba lastimarla, pero sentirse así en el interior de una mujer era algo que no practicaba asiduamente desde que Keiko muriese, hacía casi seis años. Siempre extraño este jugueteo entre hombre y mujer pero su corazón era fiel a su joven esposa y hasta ese momento no había hallado a nadie que insanamente le desbaratara su amor por Keiko; al menos nadie por quien sintiera algo especial.

Naruto suspiro con fuerza. Hinata se sacudió despacito sobre la cama, el cuerpo le temblaba. Se mordió los labios con fuerza para no gemir con ímpetu. Sentía calor, incluso más que antes; sin duda este era el sueño más increíble que haya vivido. Se sentía tan plena, tan mujer, su mujer.

El pelirrubio no lo soportaba más, necesitaba dar saciedad a sus instintos más básicos de manera desenfrenada. Ahora fue él quien se aferro de las sabanas para moverse con más vigor desprendiendo de sus labios intensos quejidos de pacer. A medida que aumentaba el ritmo, su cuerpo parecía adquirir vida propia, ya no le respondía conscientemente. Lo único que podía hacer era entregarse a aquel deseo que en esos momentos impregnaba su alma; mientras observaba a la chica, soportar con bravura, cada embestida que le propinaba conteniendo casi la respiración para no gritar.

Naruto se detuvo instantáneamente. Hinata creyó que se desvanecería, lo sintió darla vuelta para colocarse ahora sobre ella. Sentía vergüenza, no podía mirarle a los ojos. No era la primera vez que estaba con un hombre, y tampoco era la primera vez que soñaba este tipo de situación particular con el ojiazul, pero esta vez lo sentía tan real que le producía cierto escozor.

Trago saliva. Naruto volvió a introducirse en su interior pero esta vez no fue tan condescendiente. El chico se notaba ansioso y brioso y no dudo en penetrarla fuertemente.

Esta vez Hinata no pudo evitar gemir con mayor fuerza mientras su cuerpo danzaba aquel ritual mágico y exótico que lograba erizarle la piel.

Ambos respiraban agitadamente. La pelinegra sintió un calor sobre humano y un subidon hormonal casi extraordinario. Se aferró fuertemente al cuello del chico y con sus piernas le rodeo las caderas ejerciendo así una penetración más intensa.

Naruto la presionó con mayor fuerza sujetándola por la cadera con su mano derecha mientras dejaba caer su cabeza cerca del oído derecho de la muchacha.

_-Na… Naruto… -Gimió Hinata presionándolo más sobre ella._

Hinata pudo sentirlo, ya no podía contenerse no importaba cuanto lo intentara conscientemente. De repente pudo apreciarlo; como si se desparramara sobre él. Su cuerpo se tenso por un instante para sentirlo con mayor brío en su interior. Pudo apreciar, en su bajo vientre, una erupción intensa de pasión y gozo que le arranco un penetrante gemido de su garganta.

Naruto se detuvo completamente. La joven lucia exhausta. Respiraba profundamente intentando recuperar el aliento.

El pelirrubio se incorporó para poder contemplarla mejor. No entendía cómo era posible que él le hubiese hecho algo tan "íntimo" a la arpía; pero ahora que la veía mejor, jadeante, sudada y excitada no le producía para nada un severo rechazo como imaginó que ocurriría si tuviera que tocarla; incluso sintió la necesidad de acariciarla. Deslizó sus manos por su vientre, sus muslos, su intimidad. La chica no lo miraba solo respiraba agitadamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

Él se hallaba completamente estimulado y lo peor, era que aún no se había venido. Suspiro solapadamente, no estaba dispuesto aún a darle tregua. Su cuerpo le pedía más y su mente confusa se debatía entre estimularla nuevamente o coger sus ropas del suelo y marcharse.

Hinata abrió los ojos con suavidad, temía que aquella quimera maravillosa se desvaneciera por completo si ella se desperezaba plenamente. Mientras respiraba agitada noto que el chico la miraba y no solo eso, él aun no había concluido. Hacía mucho tiempo que no cumplía un papel pasivo, a ella le gustaba estar a la vanguardia y ser quien le provocase varios orgasmos al sujeto en cuestión antes de correrse.

Se incorporó despacito y suavemente se colocó de costado sobre la cama. Naruto solo la miraba impávido como si estuviese cometiendo la más grave de las insanias. Luego se acuclillo hasta colocar su cuerpo boca abajo con las caderas hacia arriba. El chico no necesito de mucho rebusque para entender la clásica posición.

Naruto sonrió de lado mientras se posicionaba entre sus piernas junto a sus caderas. La tomó con decisión, en ese momento su mente había optado por fornicar con esta mujer sin importarle absolutamente nada. Solo quería hacerla suya y sentirse pleno en su interior, ya no podía pensar en Keiko u en otra mujer, solo estaba ella; sus largos cabellos se abanicaron con suavidad cuando se introdujo en su interior.

Naruto comenzó a moverse. Hinata se sentía extasiada a tal punto que no era consciente de la situación. Ella se había prometido no estar con Naruto, aun que sabía que esa promesa era tan vaga como su decisión de no amarlo a pesar de las circunstancias. Tantas veces había planeado desnutrir ese sentimiento hasta que muriese de inanición emocional dentro del corazón, pero cada vez que ella amaba a alguien su rostro volvía como si de un fantasma se tratase, para atormentarla sin miramientos haciéndole imposible la tarea de olvidarlo.

Sus brazos se debilitaron, las embestidas se tornaron más violentas y excitantes, su cuerpo, que aún no había superado el calor anterior, parecía encenderse con un ardor prodigioso consumiéndola en océanos de fuego y pasión.

_-Hinata… -Ahora fue el chico quien pronunció su nombre mientras se movía rítmicamente._

La chica lo miro de costado mientras apreciaba su rostro encendido por el éxtasis y la lujuria. La muchacha sonrió y volvió a colocar su rostro sobre sus antebrazos mientras se sujetaba con fuerza del delgado colchón para resistir los fuertes embates de su amante. Deseaba tanto que este sueño fuera real, pero sabía que, al igual que los demás, éste se desvanecería como la bruma al amanecer.

Naruto ralentizó el movimiento hasta que se detuvo. La sujeto con fuerza de la cintura para asirla y colocar su espalda junto a su pecho. Hinata suspiro algo adolorida mientras el chico la acomodaba y la sujetaba por la cintura con la mano izquierda y con la derecha presionaba su pezón derecho.

Hinata retiró con cuidado el pelo hacia un costado permitiéndole a él apoyar su cabeza en su hombro derecho y besarle con suavidad el cuello para sonreír despacito y lamer su oreja.

_-Como me gustaría que fueras él… -susurro la ojiperla._

_-¿De qué hablas? –Inquirió él confuso._

_-Quisiera que no fueses un sueño… -suspirando extasiada._

_-¿un sueño? –Naruto permaneció perplejo. -¿Tú?… -No pudo terminar la frase pues la sintió estimularlo lo que genero que reiniciara sus embestidas con suavidad._

Mientras la amaba la miró con tristeza. ¿Acaso era un sueño? De ser así sería la segunda vez que sucediera. Pero era muy real para ser un sueño, de hecho él sentía absolutamente todo; incluso moverse dentro de ella era algo inigualable, sublime, ni siquiera con Keiko percibió algo así intenso y completamente sobrenatural.

Ambos se sincronizaron en movimientos, respiración, suspiros, eran un solo ser, una sola alma, unidos en cuerpo y en espíritu. Acoplados de manera tan natural y exquisita que no pareciese de este mundo. Cada cual experimentaba un aspecto diverso de su ser y cada cual se fusionaba con el otro de maneras ambiguas. Todos sus sentidos exorbitados por el placer y la lujuria, pero era mucho más que eso era amor, un amor tan puro que no importaba la distancia ni el tiempo, ambos se unían y fusionaban como uno a pesar de ser tan iguales y tan distintos.

Naruto sintió el placer intenso que le provocaba la pelinegra y Hinata se sentía presa de un encuentro fogoso y único, ambos desbordados de amor y pasión sucumbieron ante la fuerza indescriptible del mayor orgasmo que pudieran experimentar anteriormente cada uno por su lado.

Hinata se dejo caer sobre su cama respirando agitadamente. Naruto se desplomo sobre la cama posicionándose boca arriba para poder respirar mejor. Estaban exhaustos y acalorados, aquella había sido una intensa tarde de pasión y frenesí.

El chico abrió los ojos con somnolencia. Se llevó la mano al rostro intentando desperezarse. Se movió sobre la cama, el ventilador de techo giraba lentamente. A su lado el pequeño Takeshi respiraba despacito y murmuraba entre dormido su deseo de comer helado de chocolate.

Naruto volvió de repente en si incorporándose bruscamente sobre la cama miro a derecha e izquierda pero la pelinegra no se hallaba allí, de hecho él no estaba en su habitación, sino en la alcoba que ocupaba con Takeshi.

_-¿Un sueño? –Inquirió agitado._

Hinata sollozo semí dormida, entreabrió los ojos con parsimonia, pues sabía cuál era el resultado de aquella nefasta visión. Se acomodó sobre la cama, se froto los ojos con cuidado para secarse las lágrimas que ahora brotaban copiosamente. Se incorporó un poco sobre la cama y como lo supuso no había ni rastros del ojiazul.

_-Otro estúpido sueño… -murmuro entre sollozos._


	18. Lujuria Parte II

**Hola a todos después de mucho tiempo he decidido regresar. Por cosas personales no me había sentido motivada a escribir hasta ahora pero bueno aquí esta la continuación de este fanfic y espero que no este muy oxidada haber que tal les resulta.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que han seguido mi fanfic hasta hoy y por seguirlo hasta que lo termine ajajajaj gracias infinitas por sus comentarios =)**

Naruto debió Bañarse pues se sentía sudoroso y además había sufrido un serio percance durante la siesta vespertina. Mientras se duchaba su pensamiento se centro el aquel sueño. Era increíble que él se acostara con la arpía, como ya la había bautizado, pero el solo rememorar aquel encuentro onírico le excitaba. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras se ocupaba de un pequeño asuntillo en su ingle.

Hinata volvió a ducharse pues estaba mojada y pegajosa. Sin duda el sueño esta vez había sido muy real, más que las anteriores veces. Suspiró acongojada, claramente el estar con Naruto le estaba creando una obsesión mental que no sería fácil de sobre llevar cuando todo aquello acabase, sobre todo porque el chico ni siquiera la miraba. La muchacha sonrió sola en la ducha, a pesar de todo, el sueño había sido maravilloso no importaba cuanto su pobre estima la defraudara.

La chica salió del cuarto que ocupaba cabizbaja y pensativa, cerró la puerta tras de sí pero ni bien se disponía a marchar escucho la vocecita de Takeshi llamarla con felicidad.

_-¡Hinata-sama! –el chico sonrió y corrió a su encuentro abrazándola con fuerza._

_-¡Buenas tardes! –dijo feliz. _

_-Te extrañe esta mañana. –El pequeño la contemplo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_-¿De verdad? –Inquirió contenta._

_-Si… quería que tomáramos un helado juntos. Pero mi papá me prometió que esta tarde lo haríamos ¿Quieres tomar un helado Hinata-sama?_

_-¿Es esa una proposición formal? –sonriendo. –¡Bueno me encantaría jovencito! –respondió alegremente._

_-Aléjate de ella Takeshi. –Profirió el rubio algo fastidiado. Hinata y Takeshi lo miraron con desconcierto._

_-No voy a lastimarlo solo estábamos hablando._

_-No estoy muy seguro de que no lo hagas… _

_-Creo que estas exagerando… -Hinata lo miró a los ojos lucía tan diferente del chico con el cual había soñado._

_-¿Exagerando? Dile eso a Sasuke… -Naruto la miró con recelo mientras caminó junto a ella. La pelinegra agacho la cabeza pues sin duda él tenía razón esta vez en temer por su pequeño hijo. –Vamos Takeshi… -Sujetando la cabeza del niño y arrastrándolo escaleras abajo._

Hinata los siguió en silencio hacia la cocina. Mientras caminaba tras los dos su pensamiento solo se centraba en su sueño. Hubiese sido tan maravilloso que Naruto la hubiese amado de esa manera; incluso le había dicho que le gustaba. Hinata sonrió sola imaginando que se sentiría que él hombre a quien quieres te dijese que le gustas, que te ama.

_-¡Buenas tardes dormilones! –Expresó Ino de muy buen humor._

_-Buenas tardes… -murmuro Naruto._

_-¡Hola amiga! Te ves de muy buen humor ¿Qué paso? –Inquirió Hinata acomodándose en uno de los bancos de la cocina._

_-¡Nada! ¿Por qué tendría que pasarme algo? –Sonriendo._

_-Por lo feliz que te ves yo diría que te has cruzado con Sai._

_-Nada que ver… -riendo falsamente lo que a la pelinegra le denotaba un claro ¡Estas en lo cierto!_

_-¡Quiero leche chocolatada! –Grito Takeshi con júbilo._

_-Que bueno es ser niño y no engordar… -refunfuño Ino quien siempre se veía excedida de peso. –Te prepararé una._

_-No te molestes Ino yo se la haré… -exclamó Naruto quien se puso manos a la obra._

_-Vaya un hombre trabajador ¡Umm! Muchas mujeres tendrían suerte de encontrarte Naruto…_

_-¿Tú lo crees? –sonriendo._

_-¡Claro! –respondió. Hinata se sirvió una taza de té, Ino la miró y contemplo al rubio absorta -¿Se bañaron juntos? –inquirió asombrada al ver el cabello de ambos completamente mojados._

_-¡QUE! –Hinata se sobresalto no había caído en cuenta de ese detalle._

_-Por supuesto que no… -sentenció Naruto quien tampoco se había percatado de ese detalle._

_-Bueno no se pongan a la defensiva solo digo que es un poco extraño… -sonriendo._

_-No tiene nada de extraño Ino, hoy hace más calor que de costumbre. –se defendió la pelinegra._

_-¡Ahh claro! ¿Y dime Hinata? –Observando a la chica con picardía._

_-¿Si?_

_-El moretón en el cuello… ¿es por causa del calor? ¿O por otra cosa? –Riendo desfachatadamente mientras sacaba seguras conjeturas._

_-¿Moretón? –Naruto y Hinata se miraron por un instante. Ino solo reía con picardía._

_-Si en tu lado derecho… allí esta… -señalándole el cuello._

La chica llevo con rapidez las manos al cuello ¿en verdad tendría un moretón? ¿Pero cómo se lo había hecho? ¿Acaso fue durante el sueño? ¿Pero podía un sueño provocar algo así?

Naruto la miraba desconcertado. Si mal no recordaba había besado intensamente a la pelinegra durante su sueño, justo en su lado derecho ¿Pero cómo podía manifestarse en la realidad? Él no había estado con la muchacha en verdad ¿o sí?

_-Mírate… -Ofreciéndole un pequeño espejito de mano colgado junto a la puerta y que servía como llavero._

_-Vaya… -Hinata se miró sorprendida. Naruto pudo visualizar en su mente y con toda claridad sus cuerpos amarse con frenesí, era tan real…_

_-¿Seguro que no anduvieron en algo raro picarones? –Ino volvió a reír a carcajadas._

_-Te juro que no… -Hinata la miro._

_-yo no haría algo tan desagradable… -formulo Naruto mientras le preparaba la leche a Takeshi intentando desvanecer aquellas atolondradas ideas de su mente._

_Ino lo miro pero este estaba de espaldas ¿Acaso tanto le desagradaba Hinata al ojiazul?_

_-Seguramente me pico un mosquito o una araña… -Hinata rió con tristeza._

_-Ya sé ¿por qué no tomamos un helado? –Ino trato de alivianar un poco el ambiente._

_-¡YO QUIERO HELADO! –Takeshi lucia muy feliz._

_-¿No ibas a tomar leche? –Naruto lo miro molesto._

_-¡Por favor papá quiero ir a tomar un helado! _

_-Pero no es bueno que comas porquerías hijo… -profirió con desazón._

_-Lo prometiste papá._

_-¡Vamos Naruto! –Insistió la rubia como una niña pequeña._

_-Está bien… iremos a tomar un helado… -Bufo molesto._

_-¡EXCELENTE! Y de paso pasaremos por la feria necesito traer algunos víveres. _

_-Yo voy a la feria y ustedes van a tomar un helado. –Dijo Hinata con rapidez._

_-¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! Tú irás con nosotros Hinata._

_-Es que me gustaría estar sola…_

_-¿No irás con nosotros Hinata-sama? –El rostro de Takeshi lucía un poco triste._

_-Otro día iremos a tomar un helado –La chica sonrió. Naruto se sintió extraño quizás demasiado. Le gustaba verla sonreír y por un momento se tildo observándola._

_-Pero lo prometiste… -Taciturno._

_-Ahh… bueno pero…_

_-No se lo hagas más difícil. Takeshi quiere que vayas. –Ino le guiño el ojo. Para la pelirrubia no había pasado desapercibida aquella intensa mirada sobre su amiga. Hinata podría saber mucho de hombres incluso ser una experta en temas femeninos, pero tratándose de Naruto no espabilaba. _

_-Bueno no se… -Hinata observó el rostro de Naruto éste lucia extraño._

_-Será mejor que vengas Takeshi es obstinado cuando quiere. –Tragando saliva ¿Acaso la chica le gustaba? El recordar aquel fogoso encuentro lo estaba alterando necesitaba tomar las medidas necesarias para no caer preso de una pasión sin sentido ni sentimiento._

_-¿A quién se parecerá? –Se burlo la pelirrubia. –Iré a buscar mi bolso. –Fugándose de la cocina antes de que Naruto hiciese algún comentario ante su pequeño monologo._

Un incomodo y largo silencio se formó entre el rubio y la pelinegra, tanto que Hinata se sintió nerviosa. Nunca le había costado disimular sus sentimientos pero últimamente el ojiazul la perturbaba más de lo habitual.

_-Iré a buscar a Ino… -intentando escapar de la cocina._

_-Espera… -Dijo la voz severa de Naruto._

_-¿Qué ocurre?_

_-Takeshi ve al living por favor… -Dijo el ojiazul a su hijo, éste lo miro intrigado pero asintió con rapidez y se retiró._

_-Creo que está feliz por ir a tomar un helado. –Hinata rió tontamente._

_-Escúchame bien Hinata…_

_-Sí. –Hinata se paralizó el chico se veía extraño hasta algo molesto o nervioso._

_-No creas que no te agradezco lo que has hecho por nosotros, sobre todo por Takeshi._

_-Es que lo quiero mucho creo que es un niño muy lindo y… _

_-Déjame terminar… -Sentenció aproximándose a ella. –Te agradezco todo lo que haces por nosotros pero no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mi hijo ¿está claro? –Hinata lo miró impávida._

_-¿Crees que le haría daño o algo así? Yo jamás lastimaría a Takeshi. –Profirió molesta._

_-No sé si lo harías conscientemente, pero ¿podrías controlarte si volviera a pasar lo de ayer o cuando te alteraste en el shopping?_

_-¿Crees que soy peligrosa? –Inquirió más enfadada._

_-Sí, lo creo y sé que esto que te digo no es algo nuevo para ti. –sintiéndose irresoluto._

_-Comprendo… -Hinata bajo la cabeza. _

_-Espero no tomes esto a mal, pero quiero que Takeshi esté bien ¿Comprendes? Él es mi mayor prioridad en esta vida y me asegurare de que este a salvo cuésteme lo que me cueste. Si mi padre piensa que no estoy preparado para proteger a mi hijo ¡Estaba muy equivocado!_

_-No… hay… -Hinata trago saliva, jamás espero un planteo como ese por parte del joven. Pero por otro lado sentía admiración por él, amaba tanto a Takeshi que ese sentimiento lo había enfrentado con el hambre, la soledad y la muerte._

_-Yo haré todo lo que me pidas pero a Takeshi lo mantendré a salvo y apartado de todo esto. -¿El problema era con Takeshi o la peligrosa proximidad de la pelinegra? ¿Por qué ese sueño lo había alterado de tal manera? ¿Quizás el recordarla tan excitada y apasionada le provocaba un grave desvarío? _

_-¡Bien! Es justo lo que me pides Naruto. _

La cara de Hinata se había transformado. Su rostro lucía duro y frio como la primera vez que se vieron incluso más que aquella vez. Naruto la miro con indiferencia pero algo en su corazón le indicaba que se había dejado llevar por una imprudencia.

_-Trataré de permanecer lo más alejada posible de él. -Afirmó tragando un enorme caudal de saliva atorado en su garganta_

_-¿Qué harás? –Naruto se quedo sorprendido ante la respuesta._

_-Pues… mi trabajo… tú no te preocupes… -Lavando la taza de té en el fregadero._

Naruto la observo detalladamente. La imagen de Hinata retorciéndose de placer en sus brazos acudía fugazmente a su cabeza. Intentaba concentrarse en la charla pero los gemidos, los suspiros y sus cuerpos fundirse en uno lo distraían notablemente.

El chico cerro su puño inconscientemente, mientras miraba el cuerpo de la arpía desplazarse por la cocina lavando aquella tacita en el fregadero. No pudo evitar abstraerse contemplando su esbelta y bien contorneada figura. Sintió un fuerte impulso y cierta comezón en sus genitales al observar sus caderas mecerse con suavidad y recelo. Quien trago ahora saliva fue el rubio

_-Por lo pronto tratare de mantenerme alejada de ustedes, pero como habrás visto en el video Minato me encomendó tu cuidado y el de Takeshi –Mirándolo con frialdad. -Además tú no debes olvidar que aún me sirves como E-S-C-L-A-V-O –Deletreo con una sonrisa algo cínica en su rostro._

_-Supongo que tu mente retorcida ya habrá idea algún estúpido plan para mi ¿Verdad? –Naruto la observo molesto._

_-A decir verdad si… -riendo._

Ambos pudieron escuchar la puerta delantera cerrarse con fuerza. Se miraron a los ojos y se dirigieron con prisa al living.

_-¿Takeshi? –Inquirió Naruto preocupado al no divisarlo en la sala. -¡NO ESTA! –grito con preocupación._

_-Tranquilo Ino dejo una nota… -Hinata tomó una pequeña notita de encima de la mesa._

"_**Amiga se que tú y Naruto tienen cosas de que hablar. Takeshi y yo iremos por un helado no te preocupes estaremos aquí en media hora. **_

_**Hina háblale con el corazón y él te entenderá **_

_**Tu amiga Ino"**_

_-Será mejor que los sigas. –Exclamó Hinata arrugando el papel y guardándolo en su bolsillo. De que serviría hablar con Naruto, claramente él la detestaba. –Será mejor que prepare algunas cosas ve y descansa. –Le ordeno con tono autoritario, un tono que no había escuchado de sus labios desde que abandonaron la mansión Hyuuga_

_-¡Espera un momento! –sosteniéndola del brazo._

_-¿Qué te ocurre Naruto estas muy raro hoy? –mirándolo a los ojos._

_-El problema no es Takeshi… -formuló suspirando._

_-¿De qué hablas?_

_-El problema es que… -el chico se sintió nervioso la soltó y se sentó en el sofá. _

_-Naruto… -La pelinegra lo observo con cuidado._

_-¡No soporto estar a tu lado! –expreso mirándola con recelo._

_-Pues no te queda otra Naruto-kum… - esbozaba una sonrisa escueta en su rostro. _

Estaba claro que Naruto la odiaba no importaba cuanto ella lo quisiese; era como amar al sol, podía sentir ese calor emanar de su corazón de su cuerpo pero aun que lo desease y amase con toda su alma él siempre estaría distante e intocable para ella.

_-Naruto… - el chico permanecía cabizbajo – Quiero decirte algo… con respecto a lo que oíste ayer… -Hinata intentaba hablar con total naturalidad pero sus largas pausas denotaban su nerviosismo._

_-Si vas a repetir tu cobardía de anoche más vale te quedes callada… -Esbozo con enojo. Hinata lo miró a los ojos._

La pelinegra empezó a divagar y a balbucear sería prudente retomar el tema de la noche anterior.

_**Hinata Pov.**_

_**¡LUCHA HINATA! No te des nunca por vencida, no tires tus sueños, no pierdas la fe ni las esperanzas y no deseches tu amor sin pelear y si él no lo ve al menos díselo, por lo menos habrás hecho frente a esto que oprime tu corazón. Se sincera con él si lo amas dile la verdad.**_

_**Fin de pov…**_

_-Es con respecto a lo que escuchaste anoche… yo… -respiró profundamente intentando juntar todo el coraje posible. –Yo estoy enamorada de ti… -Profirió finalmente tras una larga dubitación._

Naruto la miraba fijamente. En su rostro ni una sonrisa, ninguna muestra de asombro le daba la más leve esperanza a la pelinegra de que su amor fuese correspondido.

_-Me pareció lógico decírtelo ya que tú mismo lo oíste y no soy ninguna cobarde, yo puedo expresar mis sentimientos cuando quiera. Para que veas que si tengo que enfrentar las cosas puedo hacerlo sin titubear.-Formulo sin parar mientras miraba el rostro algo consternado y desorbitado de Naruto quien parecía mirarla con más recelo que antes._

Naruto se tornó pensativo o eso le pareció a la pelinegra porque tardo varios minutos en contestar.

_-Sigo creyendo que eres una arpía sin corazón… -formulo levantándose de sopetón de aquel rústico sofá. –Lo que no entiendo es cómo puedes enamorarte de alguien a quien solo viste muy pocas veces… -Dijo el chico pensativo._

_-Bueno… es que yo… -intentando explicarse._

_-No puedo Hinata… -El chico la interrumpió antes de que hablase. –Tú y yo seríamos una mala combinación, somos como el agua y el aceite ¿Comprendes?_

_-Me estas juzgando sin conocerme… -expreso ella taciturna._

_-Por lo poco que te conozco Hinata comprendo que jamás serías la clase de mujer con la que mantendría una relación madura y abierta. Si podría acostarme con una mujer de tu belleza, pero al fin y al cabo esa relación estaría tan vacía como tu corazón Hinata Hyuuga._

_-Si esa es tu postura… -jugueteando con sus dedos mientras inclinaba la cabeza._

_-Sí lo es. Yo no te conozco y sinceramente no tengo interés alguno en conocerte. No me mal interpretes, agradezco lo que has hecho por nosotros aun que de cierta forma lo pago con creces… -bufo molesto –pero no serías la clase de mujer que elegiría para ocupar el lugar de Keiko… lo lamento…_

_-Bien… -dijo ella con rudeza intentando contener su tristeza._

_-Sí, bien… -afirmó él._

_-Solo voy a pedirte algo y esta es una última petición. Después de esto no volveré jamás a tocar el tema y me mantendré al margen como hasta ahora contigo y con Takeshi._

_-Tú dirás… - La pelinegra se aproximo peligrosamente a su lado lo cual le provoco una leve taquicardia al recordar su fogoso sueño. El chico trago saliva y Hinata lo miraba embelesada, como si tuviera que esforzarse por dejar atrás un gran amor._

_-Quiero que me beses… -esbozo ella con una sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios._

_-¡QUE! –retrocediendo un paso._

_-Sí… dijiste que no te molestaría acostarte con una mujer como yo… que te cuesta darme un solo beso. –riendo._

_-Eso sería algo incomodo… -dándole la espalda mientras colocaba sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Qué rayos estaba tramando ahora la pelinegra._

_-Si lo haces te recompensaré dándote otro sello a tu favor… -Hinata lo miró con picardía._

_-¡Que sean dos! –sentenció._

_-Vaya no pierdes tiempo pero son dos sellos… -Hinata volvió a sonreír…_

_-Eso o nada… si tengo que hacer algo tan asqueroso como besar una comadreja que al menos valga la pena._

_-Por dos sellos tendría que violarte… -la chica lo miró con sarcasmo mientras se mordió el labio inferior con poco disimulo. El pelirrubio la observó consternado mientras se paseaba pensativa delante de él._

_-Tómalo o déjalo… -le recalco._

_-Bien… -suspirando –pero quiero que cierres los ojos. –Aproximándose a él._

_-Primero los sellos…_

_-Eres desconfiado Naruto… _

_-Tú no me ofreces ninguna confianza._

Hinata tomó una cadenita que colgaba alrededor de su cuello. En ella había seis dijes en forma de corazón. Abrió aquel colgante y extrajo tres de aquellas figuritas extrañas y se las entrego a Naruto. Luego volvió a colocarse la cadena en su lugar.

_-¿Que mierda es esto? –El chico miro aquellos garabatos dorados sobre su mano._

_-Esos son tus sellos cuando veas a Kakashi le mostrarás esos dijes, pero no los pierdas son tu pase a una vida acomodada. –Riendo._

_-Estos son los sellos… -el chico lo miró sobresaltado le pareció notar unas letras sobre cada dije pero Hinata le llamó inmediatamente la atención._

_-Ahora cierra los ojos…_

_-¿Por qué debo hacerlo? –refunfuño desconfiado._

_-Por que así te dará menos asco… -acercándose más a su lado._

_-Rayos… -Naruto respiró hondo y cerró sus ojos pero inmediatamente la imagen sensual de la pelinegra ofreciéndole su cuerpo lo intranquilizo; obligándolo a abrir sus ojos posando su reflejo azulino en el rostro de la muchacha._

_-Solo ciérralos… -alzando su mano y colocándola sobre sus ojos obligándolo a cerrarlos._

Hinata se mordió los labios mientras se acurruco junto a su pecho. Podía respirar su perfume, su aroma, era tan intenso que creyó que desvariaba; sin duda era lo mejor que podía hacer. Entregarle dos sellos por besar sus labios bien merecía la pena.

Había esperado toda su vida por un momento así con su príncipe de cabellos dorados y ojos azules, aun que a él le produjera repugnancia para ella sería uno de los mejores regalos de su vida.

A veces se preguntaba si llegaría el día en que él la besará apasionadamente. Lo había imaginado tantas veces de pequeña que creyó que aquel ridículo sueño jamás se cumpliría.

Tomó la cabeza del chico entre sus manos con sumo cuidado colocándose en puntas de pie recostándose con suavidad sobre su torso para poder alcanzar su barbilla. Naruto se resistió y quejo un poco pero logro que inclinara su cabeza con suavidad hacia ella.

_-¿Puedes abrazarme? –inquirió suavecito._

_-¡No acordamos eso! –Exclamó enojado por verse envuelto en aquel forzado beso._

Hinata frunció el seño con tristeza miró los labios del muchacho los cuales apretaba con enfado. Se aproximo despacito a su boca hasta que pudo sentir la respiración suave y tranquila del pelirrubio golpeteando sobre su boca. Él se veía enfadado; hubiese anhelado que él desease aquel beso tanto como ella pero para él solo era un sacrificio.

_**Flash Back…**_

_-Hola… yo… yo… quería… yo… quería darte esto… -dijo con ternura la pequeña de siete años mientras extendía un precario objeto envuelto con papel de diario. –No tenía en que envolverlo y bueno… -Agachando la cabeza._

_-¿Qué es esto? – Inquirió el niño de cabellos dorados y ojos azules._

_-Un regalo… nana me ayudo a hacerlo… -riendo con ternura._

_-Para mí… ¿Qué es? –rompiendo el precario envoltorio con rapidez y desesperación._

_-Se más considerado con tu invitada Naruto. –Dijo un joven hombre de rostro amable al aproximarse a los jóvenes y a una mujer cuarentona que acompañaba a la pequeña._

_-Gracias por invitarla… -La joven mujer hizo una reverencia a aquel elegante señor._

_-No hay de que, la vi hace unas semanas con mi hijo en la puerta del colegio y supuse que a él le agradaría tener a todos sus amigos en su cumpleaños en especial desde que su madre falleció… -Pareció que estas palabras tocaron hondo en su corazón._

_-Pasaré a buscarla a las seis si no le molesta. _

_-Por mí no hay problema venga a retirarla cuando quiera. –_

_-Muchas gracias Señorito. –Dijo la criada haciendo otra reverencia. Minato la acompaño hasta la puerta._

_-¿Te gusta? –Inquirió Hinata al ver que el niño miraba aquel muñeco de trapo con bastante desprecio._

_-¿Qué es esto? Es horrible… -Exclamó decepcionado agitándolo en su mano._

_-Bueno… Nana me ayudo a hacerlo es un muñeco de lana, se llama Amigurumi y puedes ponerle un nombre que más te guste. Él será tu guardián y protector y estará contigo siempre que lo necesites. Yo tengo uno igual son como hermanos gemelos así siempre seré tu amiga. –Sonriendo y mostrando un conejo de color rosa._

_-Es un conejo color azul… los conejos no son azules -Naruto lo miró por derecha, por izquierda de arriba abajo pero por más que lo observará en detalle aquello solo era un pequeño peluche con forma de conejo; no entendía como aquello podía ser un guardián._

_-Dicen que los Amigurumis tiene un alma y este lo hice especialmente pensando en ti… quizás no tenga dinero para darte un gran regalo pero…_

_-¡NARUTO! –grito una vocecita femenina interrumpiendo aquella explicación por parte de la pequeña pelinegra quien llevaba un ajustado vestido color crema perteneciente a Hanabi. Nana lo había recuperado de una bolsa de basura y lo había refaccionado especialmente para que Hinata pudiese usarlo para aquel evento; pero claro está la niña era mucho más alta que su hermana menor por ello el vestido lucia más ajustado y acortado de lo normal, aun que la criada se había esforzado en agregarle algunos monos retazos de tela._

_-¡KEIKO! –grito Naruto arrojando el pequeño conejito al suelo y corriendo al encuentro de la pequeña. _

_-¡Feliz Cumpleaños! –Esbozo la jovencita entregándole un enorme regalo envuelto en papeles de colores y una bonita tarjeta de cumpleaños._

_-¡Genial! –el chico lo desenvolvió con prisa para descubrir todo un equipo ninja de juguete casi real._

_-Espero que te guste Naruto. Comentaste con Kiba el otro día que querías un equipo ninja y bueno aquí lo tienes. –Riendo con ternura._

_-¡Muchas gracias Keiko! –el chico la abrazo con fuerza. Le encantaba abrazar a Keiko aún que no entendía bien porque._

Hinata recogió el pequeño muñequito de lana y lo miró con tristeza. Al parecer su regalo era insignificante comparado con aquellos juguetes.

_-No te preocupes… yo se lo daré luego. Siempre deja sus juguetes tirados. –Profirió Minato con suavidad y una linda sonrisa en su rostro al notar el desconsuelo de la niña y la estupidez cometida por su infantil hijo._

_-Gracias… -la niña lo miro con tristeza y el joven hombre se maravillo por unos instantes al notar su plateados y hermosos ojos; pero aquellas perlas reflejaban una profunda tristeza que iba más allá de aquel desplante por parte del niñato de Naruto._

_-Por que no vas al jardín allí hay juegos y algunas cosas dulces… -empujándola suavemente para que fuera al patio, pues la niña se había tildado observando aquel tierno abrazo por parte del chico para con su mejor amiga._

Hinata caminó con lentitud y volteando su vista hacia aquella escena. ¿Qué se sentiría que Naruto la abrazase?

_**Fin de Flash Back…**_

Hinata rozo sus labios mientras rememoraba aquellas imágenes. Había tenido la posibilidad de robarle un beso a Naruto, no como a ella le hubiese gustado, pero que se sentiría que el chico le abrazase. Apenas presiono sus labios sobre los del chico quien arrugaba sus comisuras con algo de asco. Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, era tan hermoso, como si un bello ángel hubiese decidido habitar en la tierra y permitirle a sus parcos sentidos percibirle en toda su grandeza.

Naruto aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido debatiéndose internamente si aquello era todo o debía esperar algo más de la arpía. Aquella situación se estaba tornando mucho más incomoda que antes quizás nunca debió acceder a aquella disparatada idea, aun que fuese de lo más tentador obtener aquellos dos sellos. De repente pudo sentirla abrazarlo con fuerza. Sus brazos temblaban rodeando su cintura y su cabello renegrido se posaba en todo su esplendor sobre su pecho.

_-¿QUÉ HACES? –Vocifero anonadado al verla colgada a su cintura y abrazarlo con vehemencia._

_-Lo cambio…_

_-¡He!_

_-Cambio un beso por un abrazo._

_-¡Que! ¿Estás loca?_

_-Quiero que me abraces como si yo te agradará, como si abrazarás a una buena amiga… como si abrazarás al amor de tu vida…_

_-No me…_

_-No te pido que lo sientas… -Lo interrumpió. –Solo fíngelo, aun que sea eso… -expreso sumida en su pecho sin mirarlo._

_-Hinata…_

Naruto se sintió confuso pero por qué negarse a las di vagancias de la arpía. La abrazo con fuerza. Pudo sentirla estremecerse entre sus brazos, esto lo puso algo nervioso sobre todo al rememorar su sueño, pero luego pudo sentirla sollozar con tristeza mientras intentaba contenerse.

-¿Acaso estas llorando? Las arpías no lloran Hinata… -la chica lo abrazo con fuerza. Pudo sentir el apretón y el respirar entrecortado de su llanto.

Hinata lo sentía, allí en su corazón, el cual palpitaba intensamente. También aquel calor remolón y la ternura que aquel abrazo le propinaba.

Era maravilloso, la experiencia más dulce y cálida que jamás pudo sentir en su vida. Era el abrazo que más había esperado en su corta vida y el que más había anhelado. Sin duda no le importaba en lo absoluto el tiempo que había esperado para sentir la más apacible expresión de afecto de alguien a quien amaba desde su más tierna infancia.

_**Pov de Hinata…**_

"**-Mi corazón siempre será tuyo mi Naruto…"**

_**Fin de Pov de Hinata**_


End file.
